


The FoxGirl (Kyo Sohma Love Story)

by GoldenSapphire3



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2001)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, FruitsBasket - Freeform, Happy, Manga, Mystery, OC, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Zodiac, chinesezodiac, curse, shigureslittlesister, sohma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 86,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSapphire3/pseuds/GoldenSapphire3
Summary: This is about a girl named Kileana Sohma the younger sister of Shigure Sohma and carries the burden of the curse of the zodiac on her family the Sohmas her brother has the curse of the dog zodiac while she has the curse of the fox zodiac and she has became mute when Akito striked her when she was about ready to move out of the Sohma Household with her brother Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma but was prevented to do so cause she is the only Sohma who actually is able to carry the curse of the Fox and Akito says she's very rare to the Sohmas and will not let her leave with them no matter what as the 3 boys had no choice but to leave her behind when she stayed she became a mute then a few days later she disappears until she comes to the door step of Shigure Sohma's new home years later. (ALSO ON QUOTEV AND WATTPAD! This work was from 2014!!!)
Relationships: KyoSohma/Oc
Kudos: 2





	1. Tohru Learns of another Sohma

Tohru's POV  
It was spring break so we have a week to ourselves and as always Im cleaning the house that I'm staying at with the Sohmas who is actually cursed by the zodiac hare are the ones I'm living with is:Shigure Sohma who is cursed by the year of the dog, Yuki Sohma who is cursed by the year of the rat, and Kyo Sohma who is cursed by the year of the cat, I used to be a dog until my mom told me about the story of how the rat tricked the cat but I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain that all to you as I continued on cleaning the hallway then I heard Shigure singing something.  
"High School Girls, High School Girls." Shigure stopped singing when he saw me and smiled at me as I returned it  
"Hi Shigure!" I greeted Shigure  
"Oh why hello Tohru, have you seen Kyo anywhere?" Shigure asked me as I shook my head  
"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Yuki either." I told him while bringing the top of the broom to my chin as he looked somewhat dissapointed and sad and a worried expression on his face  
"Are you alright?" I asked him as he looked back at me and smiled but a sad smile  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Shigure said untruthfully from the nervous expression across his face then he sighed  
"I might as well tell you." Shigure said sadly as we walked into the kitchen  
"I will go find Kyo and you can go and find Yuki then we will tell you." Shigure explained to me while I nodded and rested the broom on the wall and took off my white bandana (The thing she wears when she's cleaning the house I forgot what it was called Gah!) and left the house to find Yuki as I walked around for a while as a idea shot up into my head 'Lightbulb!' he must be at our secret base!As I ran to it as I saw familiar light purple hair so he was here!  
"Hi Yuki!" I greeted him as he turned towards me from the vegetables he was tending to and smiled as he stood up  
"Hello Miss Honda, what brings you here?" He asked me sweetly  
"Shigure wanted me to find you and bring you back to the house." I explained to him as he smiled then frowned as I cocked my head to the side  
"What is wrong Yuki?" I asked him worried in my tone as he blinked rapidly like he was in deep thought as his usual smile returned to his face and nodded as we walked back to the house.  
(Time Skip)  
Kyo's POV  
"Kyo!" I heard Shigure's voice call for but ignored him by just staring up at the ceiling as I wiped sweat off of my fore head and continued to hear Shigure call for me until he was banging on the door which gave me a head ache I groaned as I got up and walked to the door and opened it to see Shigure about ready to bang on the door again but instead hit me on my fore head  
"What do you want?!" I asked in irritation as Shigure crossed his arms  
"It's time to tell Tohru about 'her'." He told me sternly as I slowly nodded and followed him into the kitchen were the rat and Tohru was waiting for us patiently sitting at the table as Tohru looked really confused of what was going on  
"Now where should we start?" Shigure asked himself with a sigh as he sat in front of Tohru and Yuki was beside him while I was just leaning against the doorway with my arms crossed and a slight frown on my face as the atmosphere was gloomy  
"When we were back in the house hold there was a little girl who lived along side of us, her name was-" I looked away into the hallway not wanting to hear her name from Shigure  
"Kileana Sohma my little sister." Shigure explained to Tohru  
"Wow!I never knew you had a sister!Shigure!" Tohru yelled out in surprise as I grunted and gritted my teeth  
"I guess it's kind of a shocker." Yuki said pleasently why I outta how does he get under my skin so much!?  
"She was always the one who would break Yuki and Kyo's fights eeven though she knew that they dispise each other but she still tried her best she was a kind and warm-hearted person and very strong willed once she sets her mind to something she always tries her best to achieve it and usually she did and everyone in the family loved the way about her even Akito surprisingly she always seemed to have a smile on her face and lift our spirits up but that was too soon to end." Shigure then sighed dramaticall as I rolled my eyes as he rested his head on his fist  
"What do you mean by 'too soon to end'?" Tohru asked Shigure worriedly   
"Well the day we left the house hold Kileana was gonna come with us that's why we had a extra bedroom when you came here, *Tohru nods* and well she never got to because of Akito *silence filled the room until Shigure spoke again* he claimed that her zodiac animal was very rare cause no one else in the family has ever been her animal not even our parents now that I think about it, and well Kileana was still smiling and begged Akito to leave with us and she would visit the house hold once a week and after that I guess Akito got agitated by her request and well she has never asked for anything unless it's either she really wanted it or she had to, and there was a consequence for it." Shigure stopped and rubbed his temples as I clutched my fists and gritted my teeth once more as Yuki wasn't smiling anymore and I saw Tohru slightly shudder  
"Akito slapped her hard making her cry out in pain with a ear peircing scream that caused everyone to run to us then he bans her from ever leaving the house and we had no choice but to leave her behind then a few days later she became a mute she never said anything to anyone then soon..." Shigure swallowed a lump in his throat and ran a hand through his hair but didn't finish the sentence as we stayed there in silence until I broke it  
"Gone." I said through clenched teeth and stormed off as I ran up to the roof and laid down on it while looking now at the cloudy sky.  
  
"I miss you, Kile."  
  
To be continued


	2. A day no one will forget

Kileana's POV  
(Before Shigure and the others left the Household)  
I was looking through my clothes for sme things I will be bringing with me and ohh I'm just so excited!I have never really been outside only when me, Kyo, Yuki, and Kagura went up to Sensei's house for training but today means my brother and I are moving out of this house!Along with Yuki and Kyo.Shigure has already gotten us a house to live in and we will probaly be going to school too!I just can't wait.I finished and heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I chimed happily with a big smile plastered on my face.The door opened to see a very familiar man standing in the doorway, my pervy brother Shigure!  
"Hi big brother!" I greeted him happily and he smiled at me  
"Hello Kileana, ready to go?" Shigure asked me while I nodded.I handed him my suit case as I took my back pack.We exited my used to be room and walked out into the hallway to see Hitori and Momiji there  
"Ohhh, leaving so soon already?!" Momiji asked sadly.I nodded  
"Sorry Momiji, but I will visit you when I can." I told the little rabbit who was slightly frowning then I crouched down to his height which was not that much since he was at my waist and hugged him  
"Okay, I shall look forward to it!" Momiji answered me cheerfully and hugged me back.Hetori ruffled my hair  
"Be safe you two." Hitori told us while I nodded and smiled up at him.Him and Shigure shook hands.I pulled away from the hug and hugged Hatori  
"Be well." I told him.He nodded and hugged me back, we then pulled away from each other  
"Sorry to interrupt but we need to get going or Kyo will have our heads." Shigure told me while I nodded.We headed out the door and walked to the gates until we were stopped by a all to familiar voice  
"Where do you think your going?!" A demanding voice asked us.Iwent wide eye and looked up at Shigure to see a frown on his face, but I did my best to keep the atmosphere good  
"Hi Akito, do you need something?" I asked Akito politely and turned around to see Akito in his regular kimono with a emotionless face (is Akito a boy or girl I could never tell cause when he came to the High school to see Tohru he was wearing the boy's uniform but people on the internet say he's a girl please let me know in the comments but for now I shall say he's indeed a boy!I already know the answer to that thank you Julia!He's a girl in the Manga and a boy in the anime)  
"I asked you 'where do you think your going?'." Akito stated.I heard Yuki and Kyo come from behind me and went to each side of me protectively  
"Shigure what's going on?" I asked Shigure nervously as he looked down at me  
"We told Akito that we will be leaving today but didn't tell him about you coming with us." Shigure whispered to me  
"Answer me!" Akito demanded sharply.I gulped but shook my head throwing away the bad thoughts away and walked towards Akito.I felt eyes trailed on me.I stopped infront of Akito  
"Akito, if you let me leave with them I promise you I will visit the house hold once a week for the rest of my life I promise you Akito, so please let me go with them." I begged Akito and he wen't wide eyed cause I asked him for something and I only ask for something if I really really want it.We stood there waiting for his answer but instead of a answer came a sharp pain at my cheek.I fell to the ground hard and let out a ear peircing scream.Everyone who was here came to where we were to see me laying on the concrete and Yuki and Hitori was holding Shigure back while Ayame held back Kyo.I winced out in pain as tears escaped my eyes that was now blood shot  
"You shall never leave this house again do you hear me?!I ban you from ever leaving for the rest of your life!" Akito screamed at me.He then ordered Kagura to take my bags back to my room and then ordered Haru to take me back to my room as well.Haru then picked me up carefully bridal style.I saw the last time seeing my brother leave through the gates of the Sohma HouseHold.Haru walked to my room in complete silence but was gritting his teeth and his eyebrows were furrowed.We reached the door to my bedroom he opened it by using his back and laid me on the bed gently  
"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Kileana." Haru apologized to me as he gently placed his lips on my fore head then left the room.I stared up at the ceiling then lifted my hand up to it to see it was blurry vision of it from my eyes watering my orange hair with white tips was sprawled onto the pillow underneath my head than I fell into bitter darkness.  
(Time Skip next day)

I sat on the window seal of one of the hallways today it was raining and was very gloomy and I still haven't spoken a word to anyone or even cracked a smile you may say that I'm going insane when actually I guess I just don't have the courage to speak anymore cause of the crisis from yesterday then I heard a high pitched voice  
"Kileana are you okay?" Kisa asked me she wasn't here yesterday cause she went with her mom shopping.I nodded my head then I heard another voice  
"You sure?Cause you seem not like it." Momiji told me while I nodded my head again.I felt someone place their hand on mine  
"It will be okay, you will see Uncle Shigure again." Kisa reassured me while I nodded down at her and she smiled then hugged me tightly as Momiji did as well.  
(Time Skip a few days later)  
It was night time as I looked out my window while laying on my bed to see the moon.A small smile crept up to my face the first smile I have had in a while I wonder if Shigure is looking at the moon too (Little did she know a certain orange cat was actually looking at the moon...) I sighed this is ridiculous why should I even stay here when I know that Akito may use me as his own personal punching bag to take his anger out on when he needed to, then a idea popped into my head what if I ran away?!I know it's wrong to run away from your problems but I just can't take this anymore it's eating me up like a T-rex eating its prey, I then got up out of my bed and packed my bag, again, but instead just clothes and a drawing book with a few pencils and a sharpener along with a warm blanket and a smaller blanket that I could use as a pillow if I wanted to.When I was done packing my back pack I zipped it up and looked out of the creak of my door to see all of the lights were off so that meant Akito was asleep.I tip toed out of my bedroom and closed the door gently not making a noise.I walked silently through the hallways of the house until I got to the front door and tried to open it, it was locked 'Figures' I thought in my mind then I thought of the window in the storage room so I went there and opened the door, then closed it and climbed on a few boxes that was covered in dust and got to the window.I opened it and climbed out and closed gently, then I hopped onto the roof and ran on it and jumped onto the next one then the next one like it was nothing it's one of the perks of being cursed by the year of the fox it was quite easy doing these such of things same thing with stealth, as I reached the wall that surrounds the estate I looked back at my home for my whole life then sighed am I doing the right thing?I thought for a moment then took a deep breath and jumped onto a branch of a nearby tree then to the ground and ran deep into the forest goodbye......

To Be continued


	3. The girl on our doorstep

Tohru's POV  
It's been only 3 days since I have learned of Kileana (How your supposed to pronounce it 'Ki' lee' na') and Yuki even told me of how Kyo used to have a crush on Kileana but never showed it and just acted mean to her but when Akito slapped her and she became a mute..he just lost it *sighs* I wonder...maybe the reason why she left is because she just hated of how she was no use to anyone, anymore... (*Buzzers*EHHHH INCORRECT TOHRU!) but I would really have wanted to meet her because from what Shigure has told me she always kept a smile on back then, but not anymore sadly....Tohru don't keep your hopes up high and your head down low! (See the music reference?) I was about ready to make dinner when the doorbell rang so I went to answer it to see Momiji and Haru there at the doorway.  
"Hello!Guys what brings you here?" I asked them as Momiji was resisting the urge to jump on me  
"Hi Tohru!We came here to stop by since we haven't been able to since the first day of spring break started!" Momiji told me as Shigure and Yuki walked into the room  
"Hello, Momiji and Haru." Shigure greeted them  
"Hi." Haru and Momiji greeted him at the same time as we chatted at the doorway for a bit until it was getting a little too cold for our liking so we welcomed them in and closed the door as they slipped their shoes off and we seated in the living room me on the couch with Yuki and Haru while Momiji and Shigure was on the lounge chairs while Momiji was literally jumping out of his skin in excitement  
"Tohru!I have heard that you learned about Kileana!" Momiji chimed happily while I nodded  
"Was she really nice Momiji?" I asked him while Momiji nodded with a big grin on his face then was biffed behind the head by Kyo  
"I swear everytime you open your damn mouth!It gives me a headache!" Kyo stated coldly towards Momiji  
"Oww!Tohru!Kyo is hurting me!" Momiji called to me while running towards me away from Kyo and hid behind the couch  
"Kyo!You need to be nicer to people more!" I stated to Kyo while he grunted and swat his hand in my direction totally ignoring my words as many arguments later we heard a huge bang on the floor outside the door  
"What was that?!" I asked while jumping out of my seat as the others did as well  
"I don't know, I will go check it out." Haru told us while we nodded as he opened the door and gasped  
3rd Person's POV  
Haru gasped at the sight of a girl just in a (picture above) and no shoes or nothing on but beside her was a bag but he requonized those Orange locks of hair from anywhere even if his life depended on it he couldn't believe the person laying on the cold tile wood floor before him was indeed his cousin, Kileana Sohma.Everyone started to crown around her in shock as they saw many bruises on her mostly on her legs, as Kyo was stunned at the sight of her being there before him as Shigure picked her up and gently placed her on the couch as Haru and Tohru searched through her bag to see what she has been surviving on as Momiji was checking for her temperature but she was fine and didn't have a fever but did notcie the bags under her eyes so Yuki went to go get a pillow and blanket for her Haru went to find her some water and Shigure and Kyo looked for some things she might need when she wakes up just to make sure she was okay and of course Haru and Tohru was ramsacking her bag  
"How did she survive for this long?" Haru asked himself as he took out two blankets one smaller than the other  
"I don't know but I guess she likes to draw in her spare time." Tohru said while taking out the sketch book and pencils along with the sharpener she had with her as there was nothing left in the bag  
"There is definetly nothing for her to, truly survive on..." Momiji said with a sad face as Tohru rubbed his back for reossurance as Yuki came back in with the pillow and blanket and placed the blanket on her and placed the pillow behind her head as well as Kyo and Shigure came back with a water bottle which Shigure was holding and placed it on the stand next to her head  
"What was in her bag?" Yuki asked   
"Two blankets and her art supplies." Haru told them as he was now curiously looking through her drawing she made for the past two years (I'm assuming they moved in here 2 years ago)  
"Man.She is still motivated to do things huh?" Shigure asked himself while moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled down at her  
"Sill going strong." Haru said while sitting beside Momjiji who was laying his chin on her stomach as Momiji sighed  
"Kileana, is a very strong person. that's what I like about her." Momiji mumbled under his breath as Tohru smiled at him and rubbed his little blonde head  
"She will be okay, guys." Tohru told them trying to lift their spirits up as she said that Kileana stirred for a moment before slowly opening her eyes

To Be continued


	4. Foxxy Eyes

Kileana's POV  
I woke up as I weakly opened my eyes to reveal my salmon pink ones to see many familiar faces around me with tears in their eyes but there was girl there that I didn't recognize she had long brown hair and brown eyes as a dog hugged the life out of me as in a dog I mean by Shigure.  
"Kileana!I was so worried about you!" Shigure cried like a waterfall while still hugging the life out of me as I winced from the pressure he was doing from the bruises on my legs as he loosened his grip on me as he pulled away from the hug as I saw he was still crying as I used my thumb to wipe away his tears as he smiled faintly at me as he let go of me then Momiji hugged me right away crying waterfalls from his eyes  
"Kileana-chan!" Momiji cried into my hair as I hugged him back and saw Haru hug me as well  
"I'm glad your okay." Haru told me while I nodded as I stopped hugging the both of them and Haru helped me stand up as I was still a little wobbly and almost fell over but was caught by Yuki as he helped me stand up straight without wobblying  
"Welcome back, Kileana." Yuki welcomed me back as he hugged me as I hugged him back  
"Hey!Why are you hugging everyone back but you don't to your own brother?!" Shigure complained to me as Yuki sighed and let go of me as I hugged Shigure so he would stop whining about me not hugging him  
"That's much better." Shigure said while hugging me then let go of me as I looked over at Kyo to see him avoiding my gaze as I hugged him as he was taken a back a little bit but sighed in annoyance then hugged me back as he let go of me and ruffled my hair  
"Now don't go running off like that little Kile." Kyo told me as I nodded and turned to the girl who was sitting there waiting patiently as I cocked my head to the side curiously making it look like I had fox ears and a tail as Shigure cleared his throat  
"Kileana this is Tohru Honda." Shigure explained to me as I bowed to her as she got up and bowed to me aswell  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Kileana." Tohru told me while we both stood straight up and I nodded then suddenly I have no clue of how it happened Kyo and Yuki got into a fight  
"What did you say you damn rat?!" Kyo asked/yelled at Yuki as he butted foreheads with him  
"I said nothing you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled at Kyo as a line of electricity was created between their fore heads as me and Tohru stood out of the way then suddenly chairs and tables were being thrown everywhere and me and Tohru were being really alert then suddenly somehow Momiji was thrown as well and into Tohru as he transformed into a yellow [Rabbit](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120531210917/powerlisting/images/6/64/Momiji_Sohma.jpg) then Haru who turned into a [cow](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120502020608/fruitsbasket/images/b/b8/Hatsuhara's_zodiac_form_3.jpg) then Yuki into a [rat](http://fe867b.medialib.glogster.com/media/78/78892ea7405d4b3f73a8e20b9056d75b8bc9f78cf4767727b2259035d0d4b8db/yuki-sohma-rat-form-jpg.jpg) and Shigure into a [dog](http://www.absoluteanime.com/fruits_basket/shigure2.jpg) and last was Kyo who turned into a [cat](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120429232836/fruitsbasket/images/3/39/Kyo_Sohma_zodiac_form.jpg) as all the animals started fighting except for Momiji and Shigure, Momiji was in Tohru's arms then Shigure was just worrying about his house being destroyed again as I got tired of the two (Yuki and Kyo) fighting so I went over and picked Kyo [up](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-pQmRXza1ScQ/Tys29QWTQSI/AAAAAAAAAcE/zAJKw86Nh_Q/s150-c/photo.jpg)   
"Hey!Kile put me down!" Kyo ordered me while I put a stern face on and shook my head  
"Persistent as ever I see." Shigure sighed as I nodded  
"Stupid cat, let Kileana be." Yuki argued with the orange cat in my arms as Kyo started to struggle against me  
"Why would I?!" Kyo argued to Yuki as they all started to change back I blushed and so did Tohru as we both dropped the animals that were currently in our arms as I fell onto my butt and covered my eyes as Tohru just covered her eyes a few moments later someone removed my hands away from my eyes as I looked to see who it was....Of course it was the orange cat Kyo were both instantly blushed but I puffed out my cheeks and he helped me up and I saw everyone was now fully clothed and Tohru's soul was escaping her as I sighed I'm so glad I didn't see any naked boys today..  
"Hey Rat!Why did you fall on Tohru?!" Kyo asked Yuki in annoyance  
"I didn't mean to, your the one who made me fall on Tohru!" Yuki argued with Kyo as it lead to another fight then suddenly Shigure started to scold them for almost taken down the whole house while Momiji was hiding behind Haru probaly scared that they were gonna break down the house as I backed away slowly seeing if I could somehow sneak out unnoticed (She wasn't gonna leave!) but of course Kyo notices me trying to sneak out as he charged at me and grabbed my wrist and jerked it forward to him as the room fell silent  
"Are you trying to leave again?!" Kyo asked me raising his voice at me as his grip tightened on my wrist  
"Answer me!" He demanded as I went wide eyed showing fear in my eyes   
  
_"Answer me!"_  
  
Then a tear slid down my cheek as Kyo was wide eyed he just noticed that he reminded me of the day they left the household as more tears streamed down my cheeks then.....  
  
"Poof!"  
  
Orange and White smoke surrounded me as I was now a fox (picture above) and Kyo had a sadden expression on his face as I looked away from him but he crouched down to my height and petted my head as everyone was smiling at us as I looked up at Kyo with sad eyes  
"Sorry.." He mumbled to me not wanting others to hear him just me while I nodded then everything went back to normal as we all chatted (well mostly everyone else not me) and I was still in my fox form and was currently sitting on Kyo's lap as my belly grumbled  
"Hungry?" Shigure asked me while I nodded and used my paw to poke my tummy  
"What would you like?" Tohru asked me while my ears darted up as everyone knew what I wanted except for Tohru  
"No." Kyo told me sternly while I wimpered  
"What does she want?" Tohru asked  
"Rice balls." Everyone in the room said except for Tohru and I  
"No, your not getting any." Kyo told me sternly again for some reason he doesn't like me eating rice balls but I shrug it off as I whimpered again and placed my paws on his chest and stared at his face and gave him Foxxy Eyes (Like puppy dog eyes.) and whimpered uncontrollably as he finally gave in and Tohru went to go and get me my wonderful RICE BALLS!  
  
To Be continued


	5. First night at Shigure's house

Kyo's POV  
After Tohru went to go and get Kile her wonderful "rice balls" I don't know why but I just hate her eating them because back then that's all she ever ate and I will tell you this much one time I actually walked into her room and saw her on her bed studying but had a bunch of rice balls surrounding her and one was currently in her mouth.  
Flashback:  
I was walking then I went to check on Kile who was currently in her room studying I will tell you this she was very intelligent and works very hard even at the simpliest tasks as I opened the door to her room not even bothering to knock when I opened it I saw Kile sitting on her bed indian style studying a book that read Wars of Japan on the cover of it her salmon pink eyes were scanning the sentences with deep interest with a rice ball in her mouth and a bunch of them around her as well except they were covered in plastic wrapping so she doesn't get any rice on her bed as I cleared my throat she turned her attention towards me and swallowed the rice ball that she was currently chewing  
"Hi Kyo-kun!" Kile greeted me with a smile that made my heart drop down to my stomach I ignored it and walked towards her  
"Hello what are you studying about?" I asked her   
"The many wars of Japan for my history test that is coming up." She told me she has always been homeschooled since Akito didn't let her go to school of even leave the house unless we go up to train with sensei currently the person who teaches her school is Hatori  
"Sounds boring to me." I said while crossing my arms over my chests as she shook her head  
"Actually it's quite interesting." She told me while patting the spot next to her that didn't have rice balls on it surprisingly I sat down next to her  
"Would you like to study with me?" She asked me while I grunted   
"I will take that as a no." She said with a smile and continued reading the book as I observed her room her walls were the color of neon orange with black stripes here and there and her floors had a vivid color of purple I will tell you this much she is very persistent on colors but her favorite color are:Orange and Green so I actually have no clue why she would spend the most of her time in her room that had these such a selection of colors but I just shrug it off and look out the window that was next to her bed to see the familiar wall that surrounded the estate and as I looked back to Kile who was now turning a page to continue on she asked me a question  
"Kyo, if one of us gets lost what would you look at in the sky?" She asked me as the words rolled off of her tongue I thought for a moment then answered  
"When it's day I would look at the sun and when it's night the moon, why?" I asked her as she just shrugged her shoulders  
"I don't know, I have been just thinking about that alot lately." She told me as she looked up at me from her book and smiled genuinly  
"How about whenever one of us gets lost at one point we would look at either the moon or sun and we would somehow find one of another?" She asked me with her eyes closed and smiled brightly while I cracked a smile to her  
"Yeah sure little fox." I told her as I ruffled her orange with white tips hair as she nodded in agreement  
Flashback End: (Back to reality!)  
I shook the memory out of my head at the thought of when Kile used to talk like that always so full of joy and happiness and pride but now she doesn't talk at all which is Akito's fault if he would have just let her come with us none of this would've happened then Kile started to squirm uncontrollably as she jumped from my lap and ran into the kitchen were Tohru was we heard a 'Poof!' sound as orange and white smoke was at the doorway but Kile was no where to be seen as I sweat dropped she was about ready to transform back into her human form naked on my lap!  
"Shigure!Can you grab her clothes!" Tohru called from the kitchen Shigure got up and grabbed her clothes and walked into the kitchen and handed them to Tohru who had her apron on as she ran off to somewhere in the kitchen probaly were Kile was at after a few moments Kile came back fully clothed with pink dusted on her cheeks and was avoiding my gaze as she sat down next to me she was on my left while Yuki was on her left as Shigure glared at me being brother protective like as I put my hands up in defence  
"Momiji we should probaly get going it's becomg dark." Haru told Momiji  
"Aww, but I want to stay here!" Momiji whined while a irk mark formed on my fore head in annoyance  
"Well he could stay over if he likes I won't mind." Shigure said now not glaring at me anymore  
"Then where the hell is he going to sleep?!" I asked Shigure in annoyance  
"With Tohru and Kileana of course!" Momiji chimed as I jumped from my seat and picked him up and put him up side down in the air  
"No you will NOT!You little pervert!" I argued with him  
"Owww!Help Kileana, Kyo is hurting me!!" Momiji cried for Kile who was now on her feet with a scowling face and pointed to me 'leave him alone or I will rip your throat out!' She told me through her look as I gulped she is as scary as Tohru when she's mad but I didn't budge so she walked towards me and tried to pull Momiji out of my grip but I had a good grip on his leg  
"Tohru!Help Kileana!" Momiji then cried for Tohru as she then came in from the kitchen with the rice balls as Kile's ears perked up like a fox's ears and she looked over at Tohru then the rice balls as her eyes sparkled she shook her head trying to ignore the balls of rice and just pulled harder as I was caught off guard she pulled Momiji out of my grip then set him down and skipped to Tohru who had the rice balls that was on a tray she had a happy smile on her face and it looked like she had a fox ears and tail as she reached Tohru she looked at Tohru with hopefull eyes and Tohru nodded and Kile took one off of the tray and went back to the couch and sat down to where she was originally sitting happily that she got her rice ball Haru sighed  
"Come on Momiji you can sleep over another time." Haru told Momiji as Momiji made a dissapointed 'aww' sound and followed Haru to the door  
"Goodbye guys!" Momiji yelled to us with a wave as they out on their shoes we said our goodbyes and they were out the door I sat down next to Kile again as she took a bite out of her rice ball then glared at me  
Kileana's POV  
He should really act nicer to Momiji and everyone else especially Yuki and Momiji, I glared at him as he did a playful smirk at me as I puffed out my cheeks and sunk into the couch enjoying my rice ball as everyone got one to but I was the only one who got two of them HA!We chatted (I didn't) everyone started feeling tired but I was the most tired so I fell asleep on the couch and that was my first night at my big brothers house!


	6. Hatori's unexpected visit

3rd Person's POV  
It was morning now and Kileana Sohma was waking up on top of Kyo Sohma she unexpectedly fell alsleep on his shoulder last night and to let her rest Kyo layed down on the couch while everyone else went upstairs to go to bed, when she opened her eyes she seemed to be staring at red eyes that belonged to a orange cat she knows of, he was staring back into her salmon pink eyes then she got off of him and wrote down on her hand using a sharpie that was nearby on a stand next to the couch and showed it to Kyo it read:  
  
  
Thank you, for letting me sleep ontop of you, Kyo.  
  
  
  
Kyo simply smiled mischeviously and nodded as he got up aswell and Kileana went outside since she has been stuck in this house for about 12 hours she wanted to get out and when she did the sun greeted her and the cold wind blew making her slightly shiver but she ignored it and she was about ready to step outside when Tohru called for her making her groan and went back in to eat breakfast with everyone as she sat down across from Shigure who was reading the newspaper and sipping herbal tea Kyo and Yuki were listening to Tohru talk about something while Kileana played with her food she wasn't that hungry as Tohru noticed that she wasn't eating she spoke  
"You okay Kileana?" Tohru asked Kileana worried while she nodded and rested her head on her palm  
"Kileana, you need to eat." Shigure told Kileana while she shrugged and glanced back at the door wanting to go outside as soon as everyone was done with breakfast  
"Wanting to go outside huh?" Yuki asked her as Kileana's ears perked up like a foxs when it's alert they perked up when Yuki said _outside_ and Shigure sighed but laughed silently  
"You can go we will put your breakfast in the fridge if you get hungry before lunch." Shigure told her as Kileana looked up at her brother and smiled genuinly and got up and slipped on her shoes and out the door in a flash  
"Always loving the outdoors I see." Shigure said with a sigh while Tohru giggled and they continued to eat breakfast  
(With Kileana)  
Kileana was walking around the forest well more like fast walking she was tackled to the ground by foxes as they surrounded her and licked her and wanted to play with her or be petted she giggled and pet one of them that was on her lap as it layed it's head down between it's paws Kileana looked up at the sky and sighed 'I wish it could stay like this forever' Kileana thought in her mind as someone cleared their throat and when she turned around to see who it was there standing was Hatori Sohma borned in the year of the dragon with a smile on his face as he sat down next to her he explained of how Momiji _accidently_ spilled the beans to him about Kileana being at Shigure's house and now staying with everyone, Kileana listened closely to her teacher well ex-teacher because back then Akito didn't let her go to school so she was homeschooled by Hatori instead they stayed there sitting with the foxes that were originally here for Kileana Hatori pet one to Kileana's thoughts wondered off to distant memories and such of how her life used to be back then back at the household then a question came to her mind she opened her mouth to speak the question to Hatori but then soon her confidence fled and quickly shut it she looked around then noticed she still had the sharpie with her she grabbed it from her pocket and scribbled out what she told Kyo earlier and wrote something else down below it then showed it to Hatori  
  
Why am I the only one who was born in the year of the fox?  
  
Hatori read it then smiled as he patted her shoulder and spoke the answer  
"I don't know that but one day you will find out until then make everyone smile like you usually do." Hatori told her while smiling at her gently and got up as she did as well pushing the fox off of her lap carefully not to disturb it's peace   
"I need to get going now, it's nice seeing you again, Kileana." Hatori told her about to walk away but she hugged him wrapping her arms around his waist as he hugged her back she smiled that she saw her once teacher again then he left as quickly as he came.  
  
Like she did.  
  
To Be continued


	7. Kileane's first time at the market!

Shigure's POV (Yes I am doing a POV for the perv!)  
While Kileana was outside Tohru started telling us of how spring break is almost over and Kileana should go to the school which I think will be good for her to get education while she is here but the problem is when she left two years ago I don't remember what grade she was in soooooo I have no idea of where to put her  
"How about we give her a test about different subjects and questions, then when she is done we could see what grade level she is on." Tohru explained to us while I nodded in agreement and took a sip of my herbal tea  
"But who would be the one that's gonna grade her?" I asked curious  
"I will." Yuki spoke up with a small smile on his face  
"Oh boy rat boy is going to teach a fox, let's see how this would end up." Kyo muttered to himself Yuki glared at him I sighed and got up  
"I will be in my study (what is the room called where Shigure writes his books at?Please tell me It's bothering me so much!) working on some of the answers to the test for her." I told them with a wave and left the room then when I was walking the hallways I thought of how cute she would look like in the school uniform (he's fantazing about his little sister again....*sighs*) I humned a little tune walking to my study  
Yuki's POV (I needed to atleast put something perveted in the dog's mind!)  
After Shigure left the room I got lost in my thoughts thinking about how well the test would go with her while Tohru was talking but me and the cat (Kyo as you all know :) ) wasn't really listening to her until Tohru tapped my shoulder snapping me out of my trance  
"Oh sorry, what is it Miss Honda?" I asked Tohru who puffed out her cheeks at me  
"We should probaly go to the market soon..." Tohru trailed off I smiled at her and nodded  
"Okay, how about we bring Kileana with us aswell." I asked her she brightened up and smiled and nodded  
"I will go find her." Kyo stated unemotionally as he got up and left the house  
Kyo's POV  
I walked the forest searching for Kile with my hands stuffed in my pockets and my eyes scanning the green forest until I heard foxes near by I went in the direction of where the noise was coming from and when I drew nearer I saw Kile and some foxes jumping around her she was in the middle it looked like they wanted to play with her for some odd reason she was smiling and was petting each and every one of them once they passed her until I caught her attention by walking towards her and the foxes snarled at me she looked at me with a smile then looked down at the foxes she crouched down and gave them a smile of reasurrance and the foxes soon calmed down  
"Come on little fox, how about we make a little trip to the market?" I asked her while nudging her shoulder lightly her smiled brightened up and nodded she kissed the foxes heads in a way saying 'good bye for now' she stood up and I started walking back with her trailing behind me I noticed she still had the marker on her hand   
"You should probaly clean that stuff off or else Shigure would have a fit about it." I told her she looked down at it and tried to scrub it off quickly she seemed to tense up for some reason I sighed and grabbed her wrist making us stop I licked my index finger and rubbed it against the palm of her hand getting some of it off she just stared faintly blushing she is exactly like a fox always curious and shy but always on high alert when I got some of it off I sighed  
"Looks like your gonna have to wash your hands when we get back." I told her while she shook her head and held up her finger to me in a way saying 'one second' she then ran off somewhere a few seconds later she came back with a clean hand I eyed her suspicously  
"How did you clean your hand?" I asked her while she sighed and grabbed a stick that was lying on the ground and wrote something down on the ground  
  
I saw a stream earlier when I came here, that's where I went to clean my hand.  
  
I nodded now understanding we continued to walk onward she was a little ahead of me probaly anxious from getting to go to the market we then soon arrived back at the house we entered and Tohru and Yuki were already ready to go out  
"Kileana, while we are there I'm gonna help you pick out new clothes for you." Tohru told her while she nodded and Tohru let her borrow one of her old coats I grabbed mine and put it on as she did aswell then we yelled to Shigure 'we will be back soon' except Kile didn't we walked the trails of the forest to the town we got there in about 10 minutes or so we split up me and Yuki went to get the groceries while Tohru and Kile went for a shopping trip  
Kileana's POV  
Me and Tohru went into a store called "Express yourself" (Made it up not so good as naming clothing stores lol) It was a weird name I have to say that.When we walked into the store the cashier smiled at us  
"Welcome girls!" The lady cashier welcomed us  
"Hi!" Tohru greeted her while I simply waved my shyness taking over me I haven't really been around other people in a while  
"What are you girls looking for today?" The lady cashier asked us   
"Just some clothes for her." Tohru told her gesturing towards me with a smile on her face  
"Ok then follow me." She told us we followed and were brought to a huge selection of clothes she bowed to us  
"Take your time." She told us and left Tohru searched through the clothes there certaintly was a wide selection I eyed some of them as well then Tohru unexpectedly shoved a [outfit](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/ng795x-l-c335x335-bag-sweater-shorts-belt-blouse-jewels-cut-off-shorts-red-shirt-shirt-striped-tang-top-flannel-shirt-shirt-summer-teen-spring-style-stripes-luv-all-outfit-jeans-t-shirt-pants-blue-b.jpg) towards me I nodded and she put it over my shoulder and looked through more clothing after a few minutes she showed me another [outfit](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/94/76/ea/9476ea04bee2e33d416be44c302a1e8b.jpg) I nodded again in approval she shoved me to the changing room I tried them on and they both fit perfectly except I didn't like how the first one showed off my ribs I traced my finger along them 'I wonder how I don't feel hungry even when I can feel my ribs' I thought to myself and walked out to show Tohru my problem  
"You need to eat more to get meat on your bones okay?" Tohru told me while I nodded and she handed me another set of [clothing](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2b/e3/99/2be399ec9fa8d25a6e9ac40b1486a30c.jpg) and this went on and on   
  
Kileana's new clothing:[Set 1](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/94/76/ea/9476ea04bee2e33d416be44c302a1e8b.jpg), [Set 2](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/ng795x-l-c335x335-bag-sweater-shorts-belt-blouse-jewels-cut-off-shorts-red-shirt-shirt-striped-tang-top-flannel-shirt-shirt-summer-teen-spring-style-stripes-luv-all-outfit-jeans-t-shirt-pants-blue-b.jpg), [Set 3](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2b/e3/99/2be399ec9fa8d25a6e9ac40b1486a30c.jpg), [Set 4](http://best-fasshion.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/cute-fashion-ideas-296.jpg), [Set 5](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/d2/a1/84/d2a18453af255312c7967917b93f7a9e.jpg), [Set 6](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/68799004/thumb.jpg), Set 7, [Set 8](http://media.onsugar.com/files/ons3/301/3012054/48_2009/spread_9ST7dG.jpg), and [pjs](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/56/77/65/567765fe6a31498a410a547233770b62.jpg) (That's all for now these do not belong to me I didn't put them together!)  
  
We were finally done *groan* I now hate shopping for clothes with a passion!We head to the middle of the market place we then saw Kyo and Yuki waitng there for us with bags in their hands that I saw some can goods and boxes and stuff like that we head towards them and stopped right infront of them  
"How did the shopping go Miss Honda?" Yuki asked Tohru I have no idea why he even calls her by her last name  
"It went well, right Kileana?" Tohru asked while I sluched my shoulders and shrugged  
"I'm guessing you don't like shopping." Tohru said while I nodded and sighed then smiled at all of them and we head back to the house  
(Time Skip later that day)  
Shigure gave me atleast 12 papers with different subjects on them I eyed them questionly he smiled at me and kissed the top of my head  
"Your going to school with Tohru in the others, so we are gonna see what you know already and guess your grade level." Shigure mumbled in my hair while I nodded he pulled away from my head and smiled down at me  
"Yuki would be the one correcting it." Shigure told me I nodded again and he left Tohru's room he is going to buy me a bed tomorrow so I will be sharing a room with Tohru for now until Shigure gets enough money to add another room to the house I looked through the papers in curiousity.Math.Science.Health.Literature.Lang Arts.History.Spelling.And a bunch of other things I don't want to mention I sighed this is gonna take a while oh well!I better get to work!  
(Time Skip from 4:00 p.m to 1:00 a.m)  
I yawned and stretched my arms it's currently 1:00 a.m it says on the clock on the desk I finished the test it took me a while I have hit some points of where I either totally forgotten or never did it but I pulled through with ease atleast I looked over my shoulder towards the bed to see a sleeping Tohru.She came in to go to bed at 10:00 p.m so it's been only a few hours since she fell asleep I smiled to myself and got up from the desk and picked up the papers and neatly stacked them together and head out the door and went to where Yuki slept I opened the door quietly to see a sleeping Yuki I placed the papers on his nightstand and wrote a note for him  
  
Here Yuki, I finished the test when I finished it was at 1:00 a.m and when I started was at 4:00 p.m, I'm sorry that I took so long but anyways I hope you had a nice sleep.  
  
-Kileana  
  
I smiled down at the note and placed it on top of the stack of papers and kissed the top of Yuki's fore head wishing him sweat dreams and left the room closing the door gently I decided checking on everyone I went to Shigure's room to see him not there so I went to his study and to see him sleeping at his desk with a pencil in his hand I grabbed a blanket from the living room and wrapped it around him and placed a note next to him aswell  
  
Please don't work so hard big brother, your not immortal you know, sweat dreams.  
  
-Kileana  
  
I hugged Shigure from behind gently not to wake him then left the room and moved on to Tohru and left her a note aswell on her nightstand  
  
Thank you Tohru, for helping me get clothes today and I did enjoy it I was just tired is all, now go have your beauty sleep.  
  
-Kileana  
  
Now Kyo *sighs* I wonder if his door is even unlocked I walked to his bedroom and opened the door a creak and fully opened it to see no one in there but the window was opened I went over to it and looked up to see hand prints going up to the roof 'I bet he is up there' I thought I might aswell not disturb him before I left the window I looked back at the moon in the window and up in the starry sky  
  
 _"Sure little fox."_  
  
I smiled at the memory of when me and Kyo made a promise if one of us got lost we would either look up at the sun or moon and we would find each other but I mostly looked up at the moon since it wasn't so blinding like the sun was I was about to leave the room when I almost forgot about writing a note for Kyo I went to his bed and placed the note down on his bed  
  
If you ever want to find me look up at the moon or the sun they would lead you towards me, Goodnight Kyo  
  
-Kileana Aka. Little Fox  
  
I smiled down at the note and left the room I went back to Tohru's room well our room for now and laid down beside Tohru I got under the covers since I was already in my [pjs](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/56/77/65/567765fe6a31498a410a547233770b62.jpg) and soon drifted off to sleep  
  
To Be continued


	8. Notes

Shigure's POV  
I woke up with a blanket draped over my shoulders then I saw a letter next to me on the desk  
  
Please don't work so hard big brother, your not immortal you know, sweat dreams.  
  
-Kileana  
  
SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!I jumped out of my seat and the blanket fell off of my shoulders I did a little happy dance  
"Kileana is so adorable!!!!!" I yelled happily then skipped out of the room then started walking again with my eyes closed and a smile plastered on my face Yuki walked out of his room with a note in his hand and a bunch of papers aswell he yawned and started to read them I looked over his shoulder to read the note  
  
Here Yuki, I finished the test when I finished it was at 1:00 a.m and when I started was at 4:00 p.m, I'm sorry that I took so long but anyways I hope you had a nice sleep.  
  
-Kileana  
  
"That's my girl!" I yelled happily Kileana always worked her hardest she ven stayed up till 1:00 a.m!Just to do this test!I'm so proud of her!  
"That's Kileana for ya always very persistent when she needs to be.She sets a goal and acheives it." Yuki said with a smile and we walked into the living room and sat down on the floor around the table I was reading the newspaper and Yuki was looking over Kileana's Test then Tohru walked in with a note also in her hand  
"You got a note too, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked her glancing up at her from the papers  
"Yeah I did!Do you guys want to read it?" Tohru aksed us she handed it to me since Yuki's hands were full I read over it  
  
Thank you Tohru, for helping me get clothes today and I did enjoy it I was just tired is all, now go have your beauty sleep.  
  
-Kileana  
  
I smiled and showed it to Yuki  
"I guess she did like going shopping with you." Yuki told Tohru who nodded and smiled  
"I'm gonna go make breakfast now." Tohru informed us we nodded and she went into the kitchen to get breakfast ready for us Yuki was not even close to being done looking over her answers then a grumpy Kyo walked in and sat down across from Yuki  
"Morning Kyo." I told him while he grunted in response  
"What is up with the notes?" Kyo asked us gesturing to the three notes on the table  
"They're from Kileana, why didn't you get one?" Yuki asked him mocking in a way  
"I didn't." Kyo told us bluntly and irritated at Yuki  
"She probaly got tired since she didn't finish her work till 1:00 a.m." I told Kyo who eyes widened  
"Seriously?Just so she could finish a damn test?!" Kyo asked me annoyed I nodded and showed him the note Kileana gave to Yuki  
"Your not kidding." Kyo mumbled and got up from the table  
"Where are you going?" I asked him  
"Checking on our fox." Kyo told us and left the room in a flash  
Kyo's POV  
I walked to Tohru's and Kile's room I opened the door and closed the door behind me to see a small lump under the covers that was going up and down as in breathing I walked over to the bed and went around it so I can see her face her orange hair was covering half her face and the blanket was over her shoulder her breathing was steady and quiet her mouth was agape and her fist was clutched tightly I crouched down to her and grabbed her fist gently not to alert her and opened her fist to see a scrunched up piece of paper I opened the piece of paper and read it  
  
If you ever want to find me look up at the moon or the sun they would lead you towards me, Goodnight Kyo  
  
-Kileana Aka. Little Fox

I smiled uncontrollably at her sleeping face moved some hair out of her face to see it clearly I kissed the top of her fore head and left the room and went to mine and set the note on my night stand and closed the door behind me no one goes in my room EVER.I went back into the living room and sat down across from Yuki to see he was almost done ckecking her test  
"She still sleeping?" Shigure asked me I nodded and decided to not let them know about the note she left for me  
"So how is she doing?" Tohru asked Yuki walking into the living room with four plates and set them around the table  
"Surprisingly well, she has been keeping up with her academic skills for the past two years." Yuki told us  
"Well she did stay up late, after all we know how hard she can work." Shigure said stretching his arms above his head  
"That's quite amazing." Tohru said looking over Yuki's shoulder watching him correct the answers she gave and stuff like that  
"It's is." Shigure said agreeing with her then the next thing we knew here came Kile herself sleepily rubbing her eyes  
"And there she is now." Shigure said with a smile now all of us were looking at her she was a little wobbly but didn't fall or trip she sat down next to and across from Shigure  
"Sleepy?" Tohru asked her she nodded and stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at Tohru with her salmon pink eyes and smiled  
"I will be right back." Tohru said and went back into the kitchen again and Kile looked at Yuki curious and tilt her head to the side 'Too cute' I thought then shook my head no!No!No!I can't be thinking about her like that not at all!  
"Curious fox." Shigure teased Kile who stuck her tongue out at him in a playful matter then Tohru came back with oatmeal for her and her scetch book along with two pencils she set them down in front of her and smiled  
"I hope you don't mind but I looked through them and I have to say your very talented Kileana!" Tohru told her honestly I grabbed the sketch book that was in front of her which made me receive a playful glare from her I looked through it then stopped at this [picture](http://s30.photobucket.com/user/sasukegirl88/media/Anime/Fruits%20Basket/untitled00.jpg.html)   
"That's very nice." Shigure said looking at the picture she drew  
"There is even a rice ball!" Tohru exclaimed clearly surprised  
"But where is the fox?" I asked when everyone else notices and turns to Kile who was blushing deeply  
"Kileana?You okay your face is all red?" Tohru asked her worried in her tone she nodded but was still flustered about something  
"Hmm aha!" Shigure exclaimed and handed her a pencil and a piece of paper he took out of her sketch book  
"Write down what you want to say." Shigure instructed her she nodded and wrote something down then shoved it to the middle of the table and looked down at her lap we read it over and freaked out  
  
I don't know how to draw a fox....  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRAW A FOX?!!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!" We all yelled in shock how the hell doesn't she know how to draw her own zodiac animal?!She nodded dissapointed in herself  
"I can show you how to draw one!" Tohru told Kile who brightened up at the word 'draw' and wrote something else down on the piece of paper  
  
Thank you, Tohru  
  
Tohru hugged her and squeezed her tightly  
"Your welcome I'm glad to be of help!" Tohru told Kile who was smiling brightly and hugged Tohru back and everyone laughed except for me and Kile  
"Well what are you two waiting for?Show her how to draw one!" Shigure told her sternly which she nodded and started instructing her of how to make one severla minutes passed and we were all done with breakfast   
"Kileana." Yuki started making everyone look at him  
"Your going to be in the same grade as us." Yuki told her which her eyes went wide and hugged Yuki instantly she was jumping up and down in joy then hugged Shigure then me then Tohru again  
"Okay you will be going to school with us tomorrow so be ready!" Tohru told her which she nodded slowly and smiled showing her white teeth closing her eyes shut in the process  
  
To Be continued


	9. First day at Kaibara High

Kileana's POV  
I woke up from a somewhat half of a dream and a nightmare.I shook the thought out of my head and poked Tohru who was still sleeping next to me she bolted up and looked over at me and smiled  
"Excited?" She asked me I nodded and clapped my hands showing my excitement to her her smile brightens and we got out of bed changed into our school clothes (look at last chapter) she wore the same uniform as me she put these bead things in my hair they were matching with my uniform I gave her a thumbs up and she nodded.We left our room and walked down the stairs we grabbed a rice ball since we woke up a little late and she didn't have time to make breakfast or anything.The boys were waiting for us at the door with there shoes on.I slipped my brown shoes on and so did Tohru  
"Come on, Kile!Stop day dreaming!" Kyo yelled in my ear returning a playful galre from me I nodded and we walked to school.The three talked on our way there while I looked up at the sky.Looking for shapes in the clouds.Sometimes I regret of being a mute but I don't really know how to talk anymore .I heard from Yuki that Kisa had the same problem and she actually became mute like me because kids were picking on her at school.Because of her orange hair.Then it hit me hasn't people picked on Haru yet because of his hair color?I shrugged it off now thinking they're probaly to scared to because he would turn into 'Black Haru'.Then we soon arrived at the school building.My eyes sparkled at the sight of it.We walked into it and I bumped into a girl by accident.She looked at me with a threatening [glare](https://sakuraember.files.wordpress.com/2008/09/vlcsnap-128192.png).I put my hands up in defense and gave her apologetic look  
"Hmph why don't you say sorry to me?" She asked me and Kyo growled at her  
"She is trying to say sorry to you but she is unable to talk." Tohru told her protecting me from her she made a 'tssk' sound and waved her hand at me  
"Whatever." She told me and left I looked at then curious of who to she was  
"Her name is Mitoko Minagawa she is the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club." Kyo explained to me irritated by her I cocked my head to the side at Yuki.Prince Yuki Fan Club?  
"Yuki is actually the prince here." I heard a voice from behind me and I turned around to look at [her](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/17500000/Arisa-Uotani-arisa-uotani-17528705-400-290.jpg)   
"Hi Uo!" Tohru greeted the girl  
"Hi Tohru, who is this girl?" The girl named Uo asked Tohru then a girl with long black hair with a braid spoke next to [her](http://img2.blog.zdn.vn/36640279.jpg)  
"Her electric waves are the same as Yuki's and Kyo's." The girl said as I looked at the two of them curiously  
"She doesn't talk much?" Uo asked Tohru  
"She doesn't talk at all, she is in another word mute." Yuki explained keeping his composure  
"Oh, well I'm Uotani Arisa but you can just call me Uo." Uo introduced herself to me and held out her hand to me I shook it lightly and gave her a bright smile  
"Saki Hanajima, just call me Hana." Hana told me I nodded and gave her a smile as well I bowed to them and Yuki introduced myself to them  
"Her name is Kileana Sohma, Shigure's little sister." Yuki introduced me to them  
"Kileana huh?That's a nice name I haven't heard of it before." Uo told me I nodded and stood up.Hana gently grabbed the end of my hair examining it since it was white  
"You reming me of a animal....." Hana told me making me slightly stiffen  
"Atleast she isn't like Orange Top over there!" Uo said pointing at Kyo I slightly laughed at his nickname.He got agitated  
"What did you say?!-" Kyo asked about ready to charge at her looking like a angered cat.Yuki held him back by grabbing on his shirt but he kept trying to walk to her  
"We should probaly get to class!" Tohru said frantically I nodded and we followed her.Uo and Kyo kept glaring at each other.They were acting like Kyo and Yuki.I smiled at the thoughts of it we entered the class room and I sat next Uo.I placed my stuff at my feet and waited for the teacher to come in  
"Hello class!How was your spring break?" The teacher asked us entering the room and standing next to her desk some people answered her.I stayed quiet then she notices me paying attention to her.She smiled at me  
"Come on don't be shy." She told me in a sweet voice gesturing for me to go to the front of the class I obeyed her and I stood next to her all eyes on me making me very uncomfortable.  
"This is Kileana Sohma, she is new here so I want all of you to treat her nicely, or else." She told them at the end in a threatening tone everyone nodded and she was about to ask me about what I liked and stuff but I handed her a paper and bowed to the class.She read it then nodded so she did my introduction for me  
"My name is Kileana Sohma, I'm 16 and I love Rice balls, being outdoors, and I'm also mute so I'm sorry that if I don't answer any of you-" Then she read the rest of it and gave me my paper back she smiled at me and I gave her a close eye smile making all the boys in the class coo expect for my cousins.Kyo and Yuki glared at then being protective over me.I sat back down at my seat and class continued  
  
To Be continued


	10. Surprise

Hana's POV  
We were waiting for the teacher to come in.Kileana was sitting next to me this time for class (different period!) she sat with Uo the first time then Tohru then Yuki then Kyo then me.Me and Kileana were watching Uo and Kyo argue over about something and Yuki and Tohru were talking about something.All of the Sohma's electric wave signals are all the same except for Kileanas, I wonder.Kileana was doodling something on a piece of paper I watched her carefully from the corner of my eye.She was apparently trying to draw a fox,But was failing miserably and she was getting irritated by how hard she was pressing the pencil on the piece of paper.Then Uo and Kyo jumped out of their seats and scurried over to us.They both stopped right in front of her.She eyed them curiously cocking her head to the side 'like how a fox does' I thought to myself  
"Kileana!Tell orange top that I can beat him at a easy game of checkers!" Uo ordered her gesturing to Kyo she gave them a look saying 'Why???' I smiled a little bit somehow she is able to make anybody smile  
"No tell Blondie that I can beat her easily at checkers and chess!" Kyo ordered her aswell they both then glared at each other glaring continously  
"Ehhhh....How about we work this out...?" Tohru asked trying to not get in the way, but it was useless they just ignored her  
"Well?!" They both asked Kileana at the same time she wrote something down on paper and showed it to them I saw what it said as well  
  
How about you guys just play a game of Old Maid?  
  
Good idea Kileana.  
"Pfft, I can easily beat her at that!" Kyo stated then his and Uo's heads were bumped against each other from no other then the teacher who went to get some more erasers and chalk  
"Only gone for a few minutes and a war starts." Mr. Kimbo said with a sigh and Kileana smiled at him he eyed her quickly then smiled at her as well  
"Now you two get back to your seats, so I can continue with class!" Mr. Kimbo ordered them they did as told.Kyo mumbled about how this was Uo's fault.Kileana stifled a quiet giggled at Kyo's remarks and class started once again  
Kileana's POV  
We walked out of class only by me to be jumped on by Momiji I tumbled to the ground and fell on my butt  
"Hi Kileana!!!!!" Momiji greeted me I simply smiled at him and Kyo helped my up and kept me close to him while Yuki helped Momiji up  
"Tohru!Can I come and stay over at Shigure's house?!" Momiji asked about ready to jump on her but Kyo placed the palm of his hand on his forehead before he could.Uo and Hana left to go home.So you may say that we are the only ones in the hallway right now and I'm pretty glad about that  
"Hell no!" Kyo told him irritated by his cute ways I narrowed my eyes at him  
"Oww!Kile, Kyo is hurting me!" Momiji told me wanting me to protect him and he used Kyo's nickname he gave me so that made Kyo's blood boil  
"Kyo let Momiji be!" Tohru scolded him Yuki sighed  
"Stupid cat..." Yuki mumbled to himself I looked around alert.My ears popped up from sound coming from behind us.It was threatening to me so I defended myself I turned around and through a kick at the person it only to be caught by Haru who looked shocked everyone turned towards us wide eyed.For some reason I had a gut feeling someone bad was watching me  
"Kileana are you okay?" Yuki asked me worried I sighed in relief and lowered my leg back to the floor where it belongs  
"She seems tense." Haru stated simply I looked down at the ground dissapointed in myself.Tohru put a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me  
"Kilean what is wrong?" Kyo asked me worried in his tone I looked around frantically I was alert this only happens when danger is near then I took off running through the hallways.The others ran after me.I ran outside the school and ran off into town.Many people glanced at me since they were shocked at how fast I can run.It's one of my perks being the Fox Zodiac.I ran then saw a bus with no brakes come hurdling towards a old lady that fell to the ground 'She lost her balance' I thought the others came running I saw in the corner of my eye they turned a corner and stopped in their tracks seeing what was happening.I gritted my teeth and ran towards the old woman and grabbed her hand and helped her up but the bus was to fast for us.It came hurfling towards us at full speed.I saw the driver trying his hardest to make it stop or move out of our way.Then when it was about 10 feet away from us Kyo ran at us at full speed and picked me and the old woman up and ran across the boardwalk we where on.The bus was only 3 inches away from us when it went past us.My breath hitched.The bus eventually stopped from lost of gas and was scolded by the fire department and police.Everyone was making sure that we were okay Kyo still had me close by him mentally cursing at himself.The woman gave us her thanks and left then we all soon left as well.We walked back in silence Momiji and Haru left to go back to the household.Yuki and Tohru started chatting about fruits and vegetables trying to keep their minds occupied for the time being.We decided to not tell Shigure because he would seriously freak out!And when I mean by freak out, he actually wouldn't let me or Tohru leave the house.We came back and went our seperate ways.Shigure was writing in his study still (Please tell me what the place is called where Shigure writes his books at!) Me and Tohru went into our room got undress and put on new clothes [(mine)](http://media.onsugar.com/files/ons3/301/3012054/48_2009/spread_9ST7dG.jpg).Tohru went to make dinner and I sat at my window seal and watched the sunset.I then heard footsteps on the roof 'Kyo' I thought.I wrote a apology in a piece of paper and went into his bedroom to see the the window was opened again I climbed through it and pulled myself on to the roof.Once I got up there I saw Kyo staring out to the horizon in deep thought.I walked over to him and sat down that's when he eyed me from the corner of his eye as soon as I sat down.I handed him the note and he read it.He pulled me in a hug from the side making me blush  
"Don't say sorry for trying to protect someone." Kyo scolded me in a stern matter I nodded and snuggled into his side letting my eyes close for the time being.This felt nice for some odd reason  
"Your such a handful sometimes..." He mumbled I lightly giggled making him stiffen 'Did I just giggle?' I asked myself in my mind  
"Hm atleast I made you giggle." He told me tightening his grip around my waist I burried my head into his chest hiding the pink dust on my cheeks.We stayed like that for a while and skipped dinner I guess because now the moon was out.I glanced up a Kyo who was looking at the moon with a wonderous gaze in his eyes  
"Kile, I'm thinking about going back up to the mountains soon to train." Kyo told me I gently pulled away from his chest to get a better look at him.I frowned and shook my head saying 'No I don't want you to go.' he sighed and avoided my gaze  
"I need to get stronger to defeat Yuki and protect you." He told me, at the last part he lightly blushed as did I.I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck not wanting to let him go. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.I wanted to speak so badly but I just forgot how to.I yelped as he pulled me closer to him with force.I glanced up at the stars behind us and gazed up at them.I took a deep breath and pulled him closer to me as well.Neither of us wanted to let go of each other.I knew that we would have to let each other go eventually so I did I gently pulled away but what made me stop from getting up was [locking eyes](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/polls/1272000/1272552_1377876558177_full.png) with him.We stared at each other for a few moments.I felt my heart pound against my rib cage repeatedly.We just stayed like that for what felt like forever but was only for a few minutes.A call from Shigure from inside the house made both of us jump out of our skin  
"Guys!Time to come inside now!" Shigure called from inside the house me and Kyo quickly got up and avoided each other's eye contact we climbed back in to his room from the window.I closed it and I walked out of his room closing the door behind me.I slid down the door and stared at the wall in front of me  
  
"What just happened?" (Kyo whispered that part also against the other side of the door)  
'What just happened?' (Kileana thought in her mind)  
  
To Be continued


	11. Fox & Cat

3rd Person's POV  
The Fox and the Cat both sat on each side of the door utterly shocked at what just happened.Kyo was blushing madly and was glad that the rat wasn't able to see him (rat as in Yuki) but on the other hand was Kileana.She was speechless and couldn't even move away from the door or even move a single muscle all she was able to do was breath.Shigure was worried about the two then..........He got a VERY perverted idea between the two (I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what I mean).He dashed through out the house looking for them and that's when Kileana finally got the strength to stand up straight and so did Kyo they both walked away from the door.Kileana's arms crossed.Kyo's hands stuffed in his pockets.They both stared at the ground with emotionless eyes.The two were staring seperate ways but at the same time they turned their heads around over their shoulder and looked at the door.If they could they would have been able to see through the door and look at each other.But what brought them out of their dazes was Shigure screaming his head off which made both of them jump out of their skin.Kileana took a glance back at the door then ran off into Tohru's room to see she was reading a book.Kyo quickly sat on his bed and layed down before Shigure.Burst.The.Door.Down.Making everyone in the house jump because of how loud it was.Shigure stood there huffing and puffing and Kyo smirked  
"And you worry about us tearing down the house." Kyo said slyly that's when Shigure finally processed what he did  
"Ahhh!Why did I do that!?" Shigure asked himself now trying to fix the door in hurry that's when Yuki appeared looking like he was just woken up by the noise  
"What is going on?" Yuki asked groggily and that's when the girls came into picture looking as confused as ever  
"Yeah what happened?" Tohru asked the boys Kyo sat up on his bed and sighed  
"Apparently Shigure broke my door." Kyo explained with no interest at all.Kileana was looking at Shigure with her head cocked to the side thinking 'I bet Kyo and Yuki will be hanging this moment over Shigure's shoulders for a while' Kileana thought then smiled at herself thinking about the scene  
"S-Sorry!!!!I didn't know what I was doi-" Shigure was caught off by Kileana picking up some of the broken door trying to help her big brother  
"Kileana you don't ha-" Shigure was yet again caught off by his little sister when she smiled up at him in a way trying to say she wants to help.Everyone smiled down at the fox who was continouing with picking up the pieces that's when everyone started to help exceot for Kyo who was distracted and was you can say staring at Kileana.Everyone (Except for Kyo) was done and helped fix the door but instead they would have to go and buy another door for Kyo (*Smirks*).Kyo put up a curtain where the door once used to be at.They said their goodnights and went off to bed Tohru climbed into her pink comforters while Kileana climbed into her lime green ones (they're not sharing a bed anymore).The two soon doze off for a eventful day to come.  
(Time Skip Morning!)  
Kileana's POV  
I woke up to voices all around me there was so many voices I couldn't tell who was who.I lazily opened my eyes to see Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and HATORI?!I shot up in a panick but Shigure layed me back down forcefully  
"Kileana are you okay?!" Shigure asked me in a panic I looked around totally confused as to what was happening then Kyo sighed  
"You were spazzing and Tohru didn't know what to do, and....Hatori also knows your here." Kyo explained to me scratching the back of his head while I shot him a look saying 'No Shit' sarcastically he smiled then I looked over at Hatori smiling at him genuinly  
"Anyways what were you spazzing about?" Haru asked me I shrugged my shoulders saying I had no clue I didn't even know I was spazzing out.I sighed in relief and rested my head on the palm of my hand as Hatori placed his hand on my forehead checking if I had a fever or I was sick some thing like that  
"Your not sick or have a fever." Hatori told himself in curiousity and pulled his hand away from my fore head and as soon as he did that Momiji jumped on me bawling his eyes out  
"KILEANA!!!!!!Please don't ever do that again!" Momiji pleaded almost screaming like a girl.I hugged him back and buried my face in the crook of his neck as he sobbed in my shoulder.Everyone was smiling a tus except for Kyo who was eyeing me in curiousity but didn't meet my eyes cause of what happened last night.I gently pulled away from Momiji and wiped away his tears that where at the corner of his eyes.He smiled at me and I returned it  
"Hatori, do you know why she was spazzing?" Yuki asked Hatori who shook his head  
"No I don't, but I have a good idea of what happened." Hatori said looking at me  
"You must have been in a state of shock and your muscles tightened up making you lose control of your body which made you spaz, but that's only a assumption." Hatori explained to us I nodded and Momiji got off of me so I could get up once I stood straight my legs gave out making me gasp.But Kyo caught me in a second wrapping his arms around my waist  
"You okay?" Kyo asked me I nodded and looked up at Hatori for answers  
"Your muscles must be tired I have to say you need to stay here and rest." Hatori told me sternly I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head  
"But Kileana you need to rest." Tohru told me worriedly I still shook my head.I needed to still go to school no matter what.I have dealt with exhaustion before and I won't back down now.Shigure ran a hand through his hair sighing in defeat  
"Persistent....Persistent....Persistent....Persistent...." Shigure muttered to himself but we all clearly heard him I shot him a playful glare and he cowered away from me quickly behind Hatori.Kyo sat me back down on my bed and all the boys left the room so me and Tohru could get dress but she helped me put my uniform on cause she didn't want me to get hurt 'Cautious' I thought them smiled knowing Tohru would be perfect for Yuki.We head down stairs but she kept close by me but I was fine now I was able to walk.Then we both stopped in our tracks forgetting about something  
"We forgot our suitcases!" Tohru said in a panick and up the steps she went then a few moments later she came back down and I was now at the door with the boys and Hatori and Shigure were talking about something at the table.Tohru handed me my suitcase and we head out to school waving by to the adults.  
(Time Skip School.....What a drag *groans*)  
Uo's POV   
Me and Hana walked the hallways looking for Tohru and the others since the first period was cancelled dued to a teacher meeting.We finally saw the group with Tohru and walked over to them.I slinged my arm over Tohru's shoulder welcoming like  
"Oh hi!Uo and Hana!" Tohru greeted us I smiled at her  
"Hello." I said plainly then Hana did her electric [waves](https://fearlessfacade.files.wordpress.com/2014/04/hanajima-saki-hanajima-saki-17617155-400-290.jpg) thing with Kileana again  
"Her electric waves changed over night." Hana pointed out while Kileana cocked her head to the side looking confused  
"I wonder what the meeting is about." Momiji said out of the blue  
"That's right, the teachers and I think the principal is having a meeting about something." Tohru said like she had forgotten all about it then we walked down the halls waiting for time to pass by then if it could get anyworse the "Prince Yuki Fan Club" came into picture they did their Yuki Routine thing and I could tell Kileana was watching each and everyone of them closely  
"Hey!Your the one who bumped into me yesterday!" Mitoko said pointing her finger at Kileana who was eyeing her suspiciously  
"Yeah!Your the one and you didn't even say sorry to her!" Minami said scowling at Kileana who put her hands up in front of her sweat dropping  
"We are gonna have to teach you a lesson!" Mio stated crossing her arms I glared at them  
"Says who?" I asked in a threatening tone but they didn't budge until they noticed Hana right next to me sending electric waves towards which made them freak out  
"Ahh!It's the electric girl!Run!" They all said together except for Mikoto who stayed behind glaring daggers at Kileana and tapping her foot impatiently   
"Well?" Mikoto asked her irritated  
"You gonna apologize to me or what?" Mikoto asked her while Kyo stepped forward which made me eye him suspiciously  
"She did apologize to you, you just did-" Kileana caught Kyo off by walking forward to Mikoto she wrote something down on her hand and showed it to Mikoto  
Mikoto's POV  
It read:  
  
I'm sorry for bumping into you yesterday, but can we be friends?  
  
I raised and eyebrow at Mikoto who nodded like she wanted to do it I sighed and nodded we shook her hands and I left feeling eyes on me but when I glanced back at Kileana.She was smiling at me and it just wanted to make me smile for no reason so when I turned a corner that's exactly what I did I smiled.She just wanted me to smile and I'm glad I did.Something about Kileana makes everybody smile.  
  
Is it because of her existence?  
  
To Be continued


	12. Orange Kileana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was created when I was 13 and did not know what DID was, I am 18 now and now know what it is and recognize that the condition is what Hatsuharu most likely has. Kileana goes 'Orange' in this chapter, like how Hatsuharu is explained to go 'Black' when one of his alters comes out. Canonly for Kileana as a character I want to someday go back and fix this so Kileana doesn't go 'Orange' because she does not had DID or alters like Hatsuharu does. Wanted to clear that up before you read this chapter, because now I am more educated on the subject and didn't want anyone who has DID to feel offended or belittled by my old uneducated interpretation of it. I am sorry for how I wrote it back in the past. Thank you all for reading! -Golden

Kileana's POV  
We watched Mitoko leave behind a corner but before she left from our sight I saw her smile which made my smile brighten up alot.I don't know why I asked her to be my friend I just had a gut feeling and I knew what she was going through.Kyo sighed irritated and wanted to know what I wrote down on my hand but I rubbed it off quickly before anyone could see.The rest of the day was normal except the teachers were a bit gloomier than usual even Mr. Kimbo was gloomier than usual!I sighed as we where now walking to 8th period.But I felt a sudden urge to not breath anymore.I stopped in my tracks since I was in the back everyone kept walking not noticing me wasn't following them anymore.They then turned a corner and I was alone in the hallway with no body else.  
"So you have been hiding all of this time now?" A too familiar voice asked me I turned around with a scowl on my face to be facing Akito in a school uniform for Kaibara High  
"Now whay don't you come back to the household and I won't punish you or your family." Akito asked me gently stroking my cheek my scowl dissapeared and I shook my head sternly and crossed my arms.Why in the hell would I go back with him?!  
"Kileana Sohma, you know that I'm correct and your in the wrong." He told me (Also thank you to julia for telling me that Akito is male in the anime but in the manga he is a female!) I still shook my head and he smirked and went close to my ear  
"Or else I would hurt your dear Tohru." That's when I snapped.I through a kick at him making him plummet into the wall and after that my mind went blank  
Tohru's POV  
"Umm guys where is Kileana?" I asked now noticing she was gone Yuki and Kyo looked at me and Haru and Momiji stiffened (Uo and Hana went on ahead)then we heard a loud BANG!We raced to where the sound came from we all turned a corner then stopped in our tracks.We saw Kileana infront of Akito with a frown on her face and her eyebrow twitching her uniform was now dirty and so was her hair.She was breathing heavily.Then Akito got back up clutching his side  
"Heh..Looks like I underestimated you Foxxy." Akito said with a snicker which made Kileana narrow her eyes at him and growled at him  
"Kileana!" I yelled for her but she didn't move but Akito did he looked at us with blood dripping from his mouth  
"Oh why hello Tohru, it's nice to see you again, even at this time." Akito told me darkly.I noticed this was not the same Kileana as before she wasn't smiling or even showed any kind of happiness  
"She has gone Orange now and nothing can stop her." Akito explained  
"Orange?" I asked looking up at Yuki  
"She is like Haru, she was white minutes ago but now she is orange when she reaches a certain type of anger." Yuki explained to me glancing back at Haru  
"Well Kileana what do you say?You come with me and I will leave your little Tohru alone." Akito asked her which made Kileana throw another punch at him but instead in the throat.My eyes were wide she was like this because of me?  
"Kile!Stop!You know what happened last time!" Kyo warned her but she didn't stop she kept thrashing at Akito until Kyo had her in his arms but she still struggled against him.Akito wiped blood from his lips and smirked at her  
"Very well then.I will see you soon." Akito said then walked off beaten up and limping.But Kileana still fought against Kyo wanting to go after Akito  
"Sorry.But I have to do this Kile." Kyo said before punching her in the stomach knocking her out.He picked her up her head resting on his shoulder and her hands in her lap.She was peaceful again thankfully.I sighed in relief and so did Momiji  
"Will she be okay?" Momiji and I asked in sync Yuki nodded  
"She will be alright as long as she doesn't see him again for a couple of days." Yuki explained and Haru sighed looking off to where Akito left  
"You guys should go back to Shigure's me and Momiji will cover for you." Haru told us we nodded and left the school grounds luckily not to be seen

To Be continued


	13. Fear and Comfort

Shigure's POV  
Everyone came in but what caught my eye was Kyo carrying Kileana.I rushed over to them with a hint of worry in my actions  
"What on earth happened?!" I asked frantically as Kyo set Kileana on the couch with a sigh  
"Orange." Yuki said plainly I rubbed my temples  
"What made her go orange?" I asked slightly worried and irritated  
"Akito, he knows about her now..." Kyo explained as my breath caught in my throat then I breathed out.In.Out.In.Out.In.And out  
"How did he find out!?" I asked slightly raising my voice as Kyo stayed silent and just payed attention to Kileana  
"We don't know...!" Yuki told me  
"Any clue of how he found out?" I asked now calming down  
"No.I'm sorry Shigure." Tohru apologized to me I lightly smiled at her  
"It's alright Tohru.It's not your fa-" I was caught off by her  
"The reason why Kileana went...like that..is because of me.She was just trying to protect me and now she is like this." Tohru explained to me glancing over at Kileana and Kyo  
"It's not your fault Miss Honda, Kileana chose to protect you." Yuki told her with a small smile.Tohru nodded and I sighed in relief  
"Let's get her upstairs.It's been a eventful day already." I told them and Kyo nodded.Kyo picked her up he head resting on her shoulder  
"I will be back." Kyo said before he left upstairs  
Kyo's POV  
I carried Kile upstairs and into her and Tohru's room I closed the door behind me using my back and rested her on her bed I pulled the covers from beneath her and pulled it over her slightly above her shoulder.I removed some loose her that fell in hair face and was about to get up when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me down next to her so she was facing me  
"You okay?" I asked her in a whisper she shook her head and hid her face in my chest slightly shaking  
"Little fox, what's wrong?" I asked her still in a whisper she glanced up at me and showed fear in her eyes.My eyes widened.I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me and rested my chin ontop of her head.I stroked her hair comforting her she sighed and buried her head in the crook of my neck.A small smiled crept to my lips.I kissed her hair then she went limp now asleep.Then I soon also fell asleep into darkness  
Kileana's POV  
Dream  
I'm running in a forest with pouring down rain.But I didn't know why I was running for?I panted heavily and the rain started to get harder by the second.It was foggy and I couldn't see a thing 3 centimeters from my face.My footsteps echoed throught the forest like there was no end.Tears were streaming down my face but I didn't know why I was crying either...I heard footsteps ahead of me but I couldn't tell who they belonged to.The next thing I know I'm screaming my head off  
End of Dream  
I screamed and Kyo tried to calm me down  
"Hey!Hey!WAKE UP!" Kyo ordered me making my eyes bolt open.I was panting and I was at the edge of tears.Kyo had a worried look on his face and had both of his hands on each side of my head probaly from trying to wake me up.Then tears streamed down my face I hugged Kyo catching if off guard and cried into his shoulder.He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me  
"Shhhh...It's okay.." Kyo whispered in my ear trying to make me calm down  
"You had a nightmare I guess?" He asked me and I nodded slowly.At that time I felt **_Fear_** then I felt **_Comfort_**.My eyes then drooped making me fall asleep without either a Nightmare or a Dream  
  
To Be continued


	14. Reunion

Kileana's POV (1 week later)  
I sighed.Finishing the dishes.I was currently helping Tohru with cleaning up breakfast and since it's now a saturday I might aswell help around the house.Shigure explained to me of what happened but all I remembered was seeing Akito and me going Orange like how Haru goes Black (Sorry if that sounded Racist).I currently don't remember of what I did when I was Orange but Tohru told me that Kyo had to knock me out just because of how I was.And Yuki isn't very happy with me either...Why?You may ask?Well long story...That I currently don't want to talk about maybe later if I have the time.I looked over at Tohru who was in the living roon wiping the table down.She caught me staring at her and smiled.I returned it then there was a knock on the door.Tohru went to go answer then when it opened...

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

And.....you can guess what happens next... (Ayame is top, Momiji is under him, Hatori is under Momiji, Haru is inder Hatori, Ritsu is under Hatori, and Hiro is under Ritsu color wise) Shigure came from his office both Kyo and Yuki came from downstairs shocked at what was before them while I hid behind the doorway my shyness taking over me, Kagura, and Kisa where standing in the doorway and Tohru was knocked over by animals.Kagura helped her up from under all of the animals and smiled than looked around searching for something or someone (me).Everyone transformed back within a flash and the girls looked away including me until they were fully clothed  
"KILEANA!!!!!" Ayame called for me but I just sunk deeper into the corner not wanting to be seen.I pulled my white sweat shirt hoad over my head out of shyness  
"What are you guys doing here?" Tohru asked curiously  
"News broke out that Kileana was here." Hatori explained and watched everyone search for me (excluding Kyo, Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and myself)  
"Kileana!" Momiji also called for me but not as loud as Ayame.They searched for a little bit until of course a tiger spotted me (Kisa)  
"Kileana!" Kisa yelled jumping into my arms knocking me to the ground making everyone turned towards us and stop what they were doing then I was being piled in hugs  
"We missed you!" Ritsu told me hugging the life out of me like I was gonna dissapear 'If he continues sqeezing the life out of me' I thought.Everyone was done hugging me.I gave them my eye closed smile in a way saying I missed them as well.Both Momiji and Kisa helped me up again only Kisa to hugg my waist.I hugged her back and looked at everyone and smiled.I haven't seen some of them in years.  
"Did she grow a inch?" Hiro asked making a irk mark form on my forehead and I playfully glared at him and he glared back.We may be family but once it comes to my height then you will be the one short!  
"Now that you mention it she did." Shigure said with his thumb on his chin making me glare at my brother aswell!  
"What's wrong with her height?" Tohru asked   
"She stopped growing when she was 10." Hatori explained making me glare at him as well next up I will be glaring at everyone just because of my height!  
"I never knew that." Tohru mumbled to herself I nodded and looked at Kyo for help.He shook his head and smirked Why?!  
"I'm glad your okay!" Ayame told me pulling me into a hug.I never really liked Ayame for some reason and I could tell he didn't either but hid it.I wrapped my arms around his torso and snuggled into his chest that was filled with warmth surprisingly  
"Welcome back Kileana!!!!" Everyone cheered for me

Now I know to never make that mistake ever again...

Little did I know my troubles just started to begin...

To Be continued


	15. Movie Night

Kileana's POV  
When all of us were done with catching up with me we decided to watch a movie marathon that included.Horror, Comedy, Mystery, Romance, and Humor.I didn't really like the Horror part but Kyo and Kagura were all for it so whatever as long as I don't faint in between one of the Horror movies I'm fine with it.And I'm also kinda glad that we didn't decide to watch a chick flick that Tohru, Kagura, and Ayame wanted to watch don't ask why Ayame wanted to watch a chick flick we have no idea of what goes in his head.He may be Yuki's older brother and my brother's best friend.We still hate each other but not as much as Yuki hates Ayame.I was snapped out of my gaze by Kagura who was beating the crap out of Kyo for something that I wasn't paying attention to  
"Love me Kyo!" Kagura ordered Kyo while swinging him around by his legs  
"Never!" Kyo yelled to Kagura before he was thrown through the paper sliding door and out into the night.Shigure sighed and ran a hand through his black hair  
"Why do people have to destroy my house on a daily bases...?" He asked himself making me smirk and look towards him.He caught my gaze looked over at me.I wrote something down in my notebook and showed it to Shigure

Says the one who took Kyo's door down.

I snickered a little bit making Shigure's face go red and Hatori started lightly laughing at him  
"Shigure broke Kyo's door down?" Ayame asked with deep interest.I nodded  
"Why?" Kagura asked now joining in the conversation just after Kyo walked back into the room   
"Well I got a 'dirty thought' with the two of them being in Kyo's room 'alone'." Mine and Kyo's face reddened making everyone start laughing at us while Kagura glared at Kyo and started scolding him if he ever did anything with me she will rip his throat out.Between all of these laughs Tohru walked back in with Yuki bringing in movies for us to watch in their hands.They set them down infront of the flat screen and debated on what to watch first.Mine and Kyo's faces weren't red anymore but still had a fainted blush tinted on our cheeks  
"Anyways why were you in Kyo's room?Kileana?" Ayame asked me a little bit in a sing song like manner.I shrug looking at the ground having my bangs fall in my face  
"Aww our little fox is being shy~!" Ayame said crouching down in front of me and got close to my ear  
"Don't worry I would do the same." Ayame whispered in my ear making my face redden more and my go wide.I jolt up and walk away from Ayame and into the kitchen where I went to the sink to wash off my face trying to conceal my red face  
"What did you say to her?!" Shigure asked Ayame this is the reason why I don't like Ayame  
"I said absolutely nothing to her." Ayame lied to my brother with a huff then I heard a low murmur somewhere in the room that made my ears perk up like a foxes  
"I'm gonna kill him..." The voice said somewhere in the room but I guess no one heard it except for me.Then I heard footsteps coming towards me as I splashed water onto my face in the background was the sounds of everyone trying to get Ayame to tell them what he said to me.Arms gently wrapped around my waist pulling me into a chest making me yelp out in surprise  
"You okay?" Kyo asked me laying his chin on the top of my head.I slowly nodded and glanced up at him to see he was looking out the window in deep thought  
"What did he say to you anyway?" He asked me now looking down at me I searched for something to write with.That's when I saw a piece of paper on the floor that probably fell out of Tohru's pocket because it looked like it had a list of chores written on it.I crouched down and picked it up and took the pencil that was resting on my ear and wrote down on it and showed it to Kyo.His grip tightened once he read it  
"Jeez why does he do that to you." He asked himself through clenched teeth.I rested my hands on top of his trying to calm him down.That's when he heard a loud piercing scream making me jump and turn around and hide in Kyo's arms.He was startled at the scream as well but what more startled by me turning around like that and hiding in his arms  
"I'm guessing they chose Horror..." He mumbled to himself and I nodded in agreement knowing that might be.The TV was blaring probably the one who turned it up the whole way was probably Haru.He unwrapped his arms around me and we walked back in to see either people were on the couch or ground watching the horror tape.I shuddered thinking about what they were watching exactly.Kyo sat down on a bean bag from his room that he brought down and I sat down on the floor between his legs since I knew I would get scared to easily.I saw what we were watching was Scream (Not gonna go into detail of what the movie is about but I only seen bits of pieces of it).I'm even surprised Momiji wasn't jumping but Kisa was constantly jumping into Hiro's arms constantly which I thought was cute considering everyone in the family wanted them together except for you know who (Akito the jerk and wow that sounded like Voldemort from Harry Potter lol).I smiled at the two of them Hiro may be rude and all but he has a sweet spot especially for Kisa.Tohru told me about of how she met Hiro which didn't really surprise me but he kinda warmed up to her over time which I was glad about.Then the girls in the movies that I had no idea what their names were.They were talking to a dude on the phone and told them that he was in their closet and such (sorry if I spoiled something for you guys!).I ignored the rest of the conversation between the girls until there was a huge ear piercing scream making me, Tohru, and Kisa scream out.I jumped into Kyo's arms quickly while Kisa did the same and Tohru just jumped into Kagura's arms who was also trembling with fear.Kyo face was red as a tomato while mine was fine because I was too scared to even look at the TV anymore so I just buried my face into Kyo's neck.He finally wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me as much as he could.I trembled with fear then another scream came from the TV.I peaked through my left eye to see Kisa buring herself into Hiro's arms even though her face was bright red like Hiro's but she didn't care she wanted Hiro to protect her which I thought was cute aswell.I trembled in Kyo's arms which just made his grip slightly tighten around me trying to give me comfort.Then there was no more scream just random talking and the few mentions of the killer that I didn't even catch the name of when this movie even started.about a hour later the movie was over and now it was time to watch something for Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro since they were still kids and all.I stopped trembling knowing that the deathtrap was over that's when realization hit me of how I have been cuddling with Kyo the whole time throughout the whole thing.Now it was my turn to blush so to conceal it I buried my head in his chest hding from everyone so they wouldn't see my tomato face.Yuki put in the movie and I peaked to see what it was and saw it was How To Train Your Dragon.I smiled lightly to myself glad that we would probaly not watch another Horror movie again because us three (Me, Tohru, and Kisa).Which made me also smirk in delight.I shifter myself into a more comfortable position so I could watch the movie now and my face wasn't red anymore which I was glad about that.We watched the movie and it was pretty cute for the girls except for Kagura who wanted some action which was definetly normal for her even though she was trembling as much as Tohru last movie.Another hour passed and this time Ayame put something in which made all of us shudder and our hairs were sticking up at the back of our necks.It just gave me goosebumps thinking about what Ayame put in and well...  
"STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?" Everyone screamed out except for me and Ayame.And yes Ayame did choose the little girls movie but still...WHY IN THE WORLD WHY WOULD HE CHOOSE THAT?!Kisa didn't even like the decision of Ayame's choice so instead Hatori picked and picked Grown Ups which made all of us sigh in relief that is when we decided that Ayame shouldn't even get a chance to choose a movie anymore and why would either Tohru or Yuk pick that?I didn't even know we had that!By the way it was the Get Well Soon Adventure (I used to watch Strawberry Shortcake when I was about 4).We watched and it got to a part of when Chris Rock slid away from Maria Bello who started breast feading a little boy who I forgot the name of (Sorry more Spoilers!).I snickered I wonder if that actually did happen.' I thought in my mind.Then continued to watch the movie we all laughed at the times that were funny especially the one when Rob Schneider kicked David Spade in the balls twice.Then the movie was finally over it was awkward at some points but we managed especially me and Kyo.Then we watched a few more movies even ones that I didn't know even existed.It was time for everyone to go home or 'someone' would have their heads for good.We said our goodbyes but Kisa didn't want to leave me and Tohru and Momiji didn't want to to leave us either.Momiji was hugging me while Kisa hugged Tohru for the longest time I didn't even know was possible.Then they were pulled away from us and they left now we had to clean up and go to bed because of school in the morning.We cleaned up and headed off to bed.

Now that was a night full of excitement.

To Be continued


	16. Screw you!

Kileana's POV  
It's morning and we are walking to school with me and Tohru in front and the boys in the back.Tohru was talking about something that I didn't really pay attention to because well...She gets kinda annoying after a while but I don't want to mean or anything but I have lived with her for about 2 weeks and she has just started getting on my nerves but that's just her personality which I don't mind and hey.Some people might get irritated about me not talking or anything so what do I have to complain about?Oh and by the way remember how I couldn't draw a fox?Well now I can well once in a while but Tohru showed me a picture of one of her foxes she drew and told me to try and trace the lines to get the fell of it welp, that didn't work so I decided I will work on real foxes around here.And speak of the little devils...

OOF!

Baby foxes were on top of me licking my face repeatedly wanting to play with me I giggled and some of them tickled me turning my giggles into a full on laugh!The 3 of them watched me and the foxes amused until Yuki helped me get off from under the baby foxes.I petted each and every one of them and went to find their mother off somewhere.I sighed and smiled at Yuki thanking him for helping me as I wiped the slobber off of myself I instead rubbed it on Kyo's uniform making a irk mark form and his veins popping out of his fore head  
"Hey!" Kyo yelled as I had a mischevious grin on my face and ran with Kyo running after me right on my tail leaving the other two behind  
Tohru's POV  
Me and Yuki watched Kileana run away from Kyo who was having enough trouble trying to keep up with her.Oh that reminds me!  
"Yuki we are having another run marathon at school today!" I told him making him smile  
"Thank you Miss Honda for reminding me of that.And I'm pretty sure Kileana is the one who's gonna win the race." Yuki told me earning a confused look from me and a question mark above my head  
"How do you know?" I asked him  
"Kileana is born in the year of the fox and people born in the year of the fox are known for their athletic skills as in climbing, jumping, running, and acrobatics." He explained to me as I gazed thinking about Kileana doing all of those things  
"Wow I never knew that!" I gleamed.He nodded  
"Some are also known for their mental skills as well as you can see with the test I gave Kileana to see what grade and level she would be in.*I nodded* Well there was 800 questions and her score was 1600%." He explained making my jaw drop to the ground  
"Wow...Wait then isn't Kileana supposed to be a grade higher than us?Or atleast out of school?" I asked him and he nodded  
"Yeah but she has been homeschool by Hatori all of her life so I atleast wanted her to be with us instead of staying at the house with Shigure." He told me.Okay let me get this strait Kileana is 16 years of age but scored a 1600% on the test Yuki gave her I didn't even know someone could get that high of a score on a test or even knowing how many questions Yuki and Shigure gave her.I sighed and we started jogging after the two  
Kyo's POV  
Man...She is a fast little bugger...But I am definetly not backing down or losing to a girl either...I panted then started running again after Kileana Sohma my Fox Cousin.  
Kileana's POV  
I ran strait into Kaibara High with a flash making papers go everywhere but when I stopped I bumped right into Haru making both of us fall to the ground on our butts  
"Let me guess racing?" Haru asked me and I nodded between pants trying to catch my breath.I looked at the time wow!It read 7:43 I'm early that's a good thing atleast.Momiji helped me up and I helped Haru up jeez he is heavy but he may look really light but he is heavy.I quietly chuckled at myself thinking of why he is so heavy for....Hmmm oh yeah he is a cow!Okay that sounded really mean I'm sorry for that.  
"Kile-chan!Are you and Kyo-chan together yet?" Momiji asked me putting his cuteness to good use.My cheeks heated up and I shook my head frantically saying 'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!'.They laughed at me and the others came aswell.We were walking to class when this guy with glasses and black hair jumped up right in front of me  
"I'm Takei Makoto the Student Council president!" Takei introduced himself to me with two girls that I guess are also from the council were on each side of him.He then studied me mostly on my hair then snapped his fingers  
"Your hair is dispicable I say it's un fair to all girls letting your hair like that!" Takei told me pointing his finger at my hair for a somewhat dramatic posture.I tilted my head in confusion as what he meant.He slightly blushed probaly seeing how cute I looked but that didn't stop him from lecturing me  
"There is no way that's your natural hair color!Orange and White?!I'm fine with Yuki's hair and Kyo's hair but your's and HatsuHaru's are disgraceful." That's when Haru turned black (that just sounds so wrong)  
"Remember last time we discussed this Mr. Student Council President?" Black Haru asked in a dark way making Takei shudder  
"How about you just leave my cousing alone for now on okay?" Black Haru asked coldly pulling me to his side.Takei nodded uncontrollably and turned around to walk away and the two girls were gone as well (Haru probaly scared them off).I got out of Haru's grip and grabbed Takei's wrist as I heard a gulp come from Tohru.I smiled at him and wrote something down on my hand and showed it to him

I'm sorry that Haru threatened you he just snaps sometimes can you forgive him like how I have forgiven you?

Takei nodded and I smiled a eye closed smile and let go of his wrists and he walked off smiling like a idiot.I turned around and saw everyone smiling at me amused and Haru was back to his old self again.I tilted my head in confusion as in to saying 'what?'.They chuckled at me being oblivious as ever and we continued to walk to class.  
(Time Skip brought to you by what did HatsuHaru show Takei to proove that was his natural hair color?Takei: *Blushes* Me:Haha!)  
It was now time to have the race or marathon whatever you call it and everyone was either stretching, warming up, or talking.Hana was stretching alot and Uo and Kyo were debating onto who ever would win and kept yelling each other saying "No I would win!" or "No I will!".Other than that it was pretty peaceful.I put my hair up in a low ponytail and took my sweats off revealing my grey gym shorts and took my long sleeve coat off revealing my red t-shirt and tied the blue coat around my waist.I made sure my shoes were tied so I wouldn't trip over them and fall on my face.I was wearing white sneakers from Skechers.I looked over at Momiji who was hopping around like a rabbit even though he really is one.And Haru was just leaning on a wall with his arms crossed obviously bored and wanted to run and I will tell you this much I was so hyped I wanted to get a head start on everybody else but that would mean I would get disqualified .That's when our teacher came out and ordered us to get to the starting line.We all did and waited for him to shoot the gun into the air.

"Ready?" I nodded

"Set." I got ready to launch

"GO!" At the shot of the gun filled the air I went into a jog at first while Yuki, Hana, and Kyo went dashing right past me and Hana didn't even get close to 50 yards without sitting down and pulling out a book.And when I behind and just passin Hana the teacher yelled at me to atleast try!And guess what?He got a mouthful of dirt Mwahahaha!Athlete Kileana mode activated within a flash of lightning I went sprinting off passing Uo and Tohru in the process with their eyes wide I just grinned like a maniac.The wind brushed past my cheeks and past my bare legs and arms sending chills down my body but I didn't care this felt good to me until one of the guys from my class pushed me to the ground and when he turned around to me he just smirked and guess what I did gave him the middle finger as in flipping him off after that I jumped back to the ground and dashed past him until I passed Yuki and Kyo who were panting out of breath but I wasn't I was fine.Me and Kyo passed Yuki leaving him in the dirt and when we both saw the finish line we made a dash for it.He pushed me behind that's when I got cocky.With everyone watching I put both of my hands on his shoulders with a swift motion and flipped over him making him lose his balance next thing I know I past the finish line not out of breath.Everyone cheered for me as everyone else caught up with me and Hana walked over to me smiling gleefully.I grinned happy with myself and the teach asked me if I could join the gymnastics team which I denied by shaking my head.Little did I know a jerk was watching me.

To Be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact when I first wrote this chapter back in 2014-15, I got yelled at by my mom because I titled this chapter 'Screw you!', I changed the title to something else so I wouldn't get grounded after apologizing to her. Then later I changed it back to 'Screw you!', to this day, I wonder if my mother ever found out that I had changed it back. But I'm still alive, 18 years old, and curse like a sailor with a worse word in my vocabulary that she has just given up on trying to stop me from saying it so much. So win win for me I guess XD


	17. Kyo and Kileana sitting in a tree, no literally, sitting in a tree

Kileana's POV  
Guess what?It's the weekend woohoo!!!Not that I'm excited about there being no school...Okay maybe a little bit but I am gonna go to spend my whole day in the woods!*fan girls* I haven't been able to for a while now and last time I did go out into the woods that's when Hatori came and talked to me even though I didn't talk to him back but hey!What can a fox do? (See what I did there?) I sighed and skipped throughout the house searching for my older brother.I finally found him in his office writing his latest book probaly because his editor is coming today.I looked over his shoulder and read what he was writing then I noticed he wasn't writing at all but actually doodling!I poked his shoulder then his head then his cheek.He lightly chuckled  
"Yes what is it Kileana?" Shigure asked me glancing at me.I smiled and showed him a piece of paper that I wrote on well actually drawed on showing a scenery of the forest.He smiled and nodded  
"You can go just be back before dark." I happy danced and hugged my brother and he hugged me back.I pecked his cheek before happily skipping out.I past the kitchen then I sniffed.RICE BALLS!!!!I dashed into the kitchen to see Kyo making him some.He walked out with two in his hands one of them he is already munching on and I followed him like a little lost fox.He glanced behind him and saw me.He sighed  
"No Kile, you are not getting any.If you want some go get some yourself." He stopped then smirked  
"Nevermind there is no rice left." He said making me scoff not believing him.He raised an eyebrow at me  
"Not believing me now?Well then see ya." He said now walking off but I quickly caught up with him and wrapped my arms around his torso making him stop.I gave him my Foxxy Eyes and he groaned  
"Fine.But only one." He said handing me his second one.I gladly took it and hopped around like Momiji.I gave him a quick hug and ran off to the forest.As in my world.  
(Time Skip Dusk)  
Ummmm I can't believe I'm saying this but....  
  
I'M LOST FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER IN MY LIFETIME!!!!  
  
I panicked frantically looking for a way back.Earlier I followed some foxes off somewhere but they were babies and I wanted to help them find their mother.And when we did find their mother I unexpectedly got LOST!Gahh!!!My ears perked up when I heard a rustling in a bush.I turned around and got ready to fight off anything.But it was just a chipmunk and a rabbit...I sighed in relief and continued looking for my way back.I searched for a while it slowly getting darker by the minute.Ohh I should probaly look for high ground .I climbed a tall tree and looked passed the leaves to see a light about 4 miles from here (Kileana's eyesight is very good since she is born in the year of the fox).I squealed happily only for me to lose my balance and fall down from the tree and into some bushes.I cringed in pain and saw that I twisted my ankle oh great what's next a thunderstorm?  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Okay I jinxed myself great job Kileana!I facepalmed as it was starting to sprinkle then started to rain.I got up ignoring the pain from my ankle and started walking towards the direction of where I saw the house.Anyways did I seriously go this far out I'm surprised actually.I shrugged my shoulders until it started to down pour and I mean REALLY down pour.I groaned and climbed another tree and sat down on one of the branches.I might as well wait this storm out.I rested my eyes for a little bit only listening to the thunder and lightning strikes also the rain pounding on the ground and leaves.I sighed and rested my head on the tree looking up at the sky of where water would fall in my eyes occasionally but I ignored it.This kinda feels like when I was travelling in the woods well actually living in the woods.Now where is my sketchbook because I really need it I haven't drawed for a while now and it's getting me slightly annoyed and my hand is slightly cramping wanting to draw something.Wait!I looked beside me and found a sharp rock and turned around now on my knees on the tree branch and started drawing on the tree well actually engraving a picture on it.I was [done](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/1/1a/Face_on_tree.jpg/220px-Face_on_tree.jpg) I have actually no idea of what I drawed but oh well.I shrugged and reopitioned myself on the branch so I was somewhat laying down and listened to the sounds around me until I heard someone calling my name.  
  
"KILE!!!!" My heart skipped a beat for second then was back on track but a little faster than before.I only know one person who would call me by that  
  
"No Kile, you are not getting any.If you want some go get some yourself." Kyo stopped and smirked  
  
I smiled lightly so someone has came to search for me after all  
  
"KILE!!!!" Kyo's voice echoed throughout the forest but the problem was...  
How is he gonna know where I am?Wait the rock!I grabbed the rock that was on my lap and stood up using the tree as support and kept my balance on the tree branch.I searched for Kyo until I saw a tuffle of orange hair.There is the kitty!I aimed the rock right for his head and then threw it with amount a force it actually went through a few leaves from some of the trees in front of me  
"KI-" Kyo was caught off by getting hit in the head by the rock  
"Oww!" He winced and looked in my direction.Instead this time I threw a small stick and it went zooming past his ear.He scoffed and put his hands on his hips now looing up at me  
"What are you trying to do?Poke my eye out?" He asked me with some sarcasm dripping from his voice I smiled and motioned for him to come here.He walked to the bottom of the tree trunk and looked up at me  
"You okay?" He asked me and I nodded but then motioned to my ankle.He sighed and shook his head  
"Hurt yourself didn't ya?" He asked me and I nodded well I did hurt myself from falling out of a tree but that counts.He started to climb the tree and I sat back down and gave him some space to be able to climb up here.He finally stepped right in front of me and crouched down examining me to see if I had a cut or something  
"Come on Shigure is freaking out." Kyo told me and I nodded he stood up and he helped me up.We regained our balance and he picked me up with my head resting on his shoulder and my arms around his neck  
"Hold on little fox." He jumped down and we landed safely and that's when we went home.  
  
To Be continued


	18. Blackout Jealousy

Yuki's POV (July 4th a few months later sorry for the huge time skip!Also the warning/authors note from last chapter said that you guys would have to wait for a while?Well it's kinda false because now there is gonna probably be a few spelling mistakes because here is another [link](http://www.notebookcheck.net/uploads/tx_nbc2/acerONE725_1_01.jpg) of what my computer looks like right now so it may take a while until I'm used to the keyboard but I will do my best!)  
I was tending the garden that me and Tohru has been taking care of when it started to lightly sprinkle.(Lol I like how I put another note at the beginning of Yuki's POV *slightly laughs*) I sighed and grabbed the plastic covering for the vegetables just in case the wind blows rapidly.I put it on and used heavy stones to keep it down.I walked back to the house and you may be wondering of where Tohru was at?Tohru went over to her workplace to get Kileana a job as a cleaner like herself.Hopefully it went well but what am I to worry about?I stuffed my hands in my pockets and the house came into view when the rain started getting heavier.I jogged the rest of the way to the house and when I came in.I slipped my shoes off and took my light jacket off and hanged it where the other coats were at.I slightly looked to my left to see Kileana scurrying around like a squirrel looking for something.I walked over towards her with a small smile on my face  
"What are you looking for?" I asked her and her ears perked up like a foxes.She motioned to her hand were her ring is usually is at (Picture above)  
"Where was the last time you saw it?" I asked her and she started doing sign language that she has been learning over the months ( "' 3 of these means sign language)  
"'When we got back home, I helped Tohru around the house such as the dishes, dusting, and other cleaning these like that."' Kileana said using sigh language.I nodded we all have been taught it as well to understand her.We already took her to Hatori to see why she is unable to speak is because of how long she hasn't been is that her vocal chords aren't really functional anymore so it will take sometime before she is able to speak again.I sighed  
"Did you place it down somewhere?" I asked her and she face palmed and nodded  
"'Yeah I did I placed it-"' Kileana started until Tohru came in from the kitchen and placed her ring in the palm of her hand.Kileana's eyes widened and jumped on Tohru almost making them fall to the ground but kept their balance.Kileana was jumping up and down with Tohru in her arms  
"Okay, okay your welcome!" Tohru told her in a fit of giggles.I smiled at the two of them.They have became great friends over time and Shigure actually just added on to their room so one side is pink while the other is lime green.Kileana pulled me into the hug without realizing that I would transform if I hugged Tohru but I didn't because Kileana was between us.She was bouncing as much as Momiji now that I think about it.We both pulled away from the hug  
"'Thank you so much Tohru!"' Kileana said with sign language.Tohru nodded with a bright smile on her face almost matching Kileana's  
"What's all the commotion about-?" Kyo started now walking into the room but stopped in his tracks once he saw the mess in the room.Kileana instantly blushed from embarrassment and hid behind Tohru  
"Kileana lost her ring so she was looking for it.But I found it in the kitchen next to the sink." Tohru explained to Kyo who had a slight irk mark formed on his fore head  
"Then who would clean up this damn mess?!" Kyo asked.Kileana rose her hand from behind Tohru and walked up to him  
"'I will Kyo.I'm the one who made this mess after all."' Kileana explained with sign language then put her ring back on  
"Fine but if I have to walk through this your in trouble." Kyo told her slyly  
"What kind of trouble?" I asked now curious of what Kyo meant by that.He crossed his arms and smirked at me  
"I will have no choice but to 'punish' her." Kyo stated which made Kileana's face redden and smacked his arm  
"Hey.Hey!I was just kidding!" Kyo defended himself putting his arms up for defense.Kileana and Tohru sighed at his behavior.Kileana then started picking things up from the floor and put them back of where they are supposed to be at.Tohru walked back into the kitchen probably to finish of what she was doing and Kyo went back upstairs not until the power went out making me and Kileana jump from the sudden black out.Shigure came in with a flashlight and a few candles as well.Kileana set them down anywhere she could and lit them so we would be able to see better  
"I wonder what made the power go out." Shigure asked himself shining the flashlight around almost blinding us.Someone knocked on the door and Kileana opened it to see Kyo drenched and shivering hugging his body for warmth  
"'What happened?"' Kileana asked trying to not laugh at Kyo's state  
"The freaken window closed on me so I had no choice but to go around the house and use the front door." Kyo explained between shivers.Kileana let him inside and closed the door behind her.  
"Stupid cat..." I muttered to myself earning a glare from Kyo  
"What did you say Rat Boy?!" Kyo asked me more irritated than ever  
"I said."Stupid Cat!" Who would lock themselves out of the house?!" I asked with my arms crossed and there was a spark between our foreheads and Tohru's soul escaped her body.Kileana pushed it back down and looked over to us glaring at each other  
Kileana's POV  
I stared at the boys before walking in between them as well and growled  
"'Would you two stop fighting?!''' I asked them using sign language.Man when will these two ever grow up?!  
"Never!" Kyo growled at me resulted me and him now glaring at each other  
"'Says who donkey kong?" Yuki asked making me stifle a laugh that was noticeable  
"'Can you two just go without a day with no fighting?!"' I asked them biffed Kyo's head  
"Oww!Hey why did you do that?!" Kyo asked me irritated rubbing the back of his head  
"'Because Yuki is nicer than you!"' I explained with a heavy sigh  
"Oh really now?" Kyo asked me slyly before grabbing my wrist and pulling me up the stairs and closed the door to mine and Tohru's room and locked it before anyone could barge in  
"Explain something to me." He ordered crossing his arms and leaning against the door  
'"Explain what?!"' I asked now realizing that there is candles in the room as well  
"Do you have feeling for Yuki?" Kyo asked me making me go wide eyed  
"'What?!No I don't!I only think of him as a second brother to me!"' I explained while pacing back in forth.He scoffed before leaving the room  
"Whatever..." He mumbled to himself irritated.Why the hell does he care of who I like?!STUPID KYO!  
  
To Be continued


	19. A fox hiding secrets from a cat

Kyo's POV ( "' These are when Kileana uses sign language if you have forgotten)  
Why did I barge out like that?!GAH!All these feeling are confusing as HECK!I sighed and ran my hands through my messy orange hair.Why did I even care about Yuki's and Kile's relationship anyway?Is it because I have a cru-- ............................................................................I DOOOO?!!!?!?!?!?!??!!?!??!!?!?!? (KYO THE CAT ADMITS HIS FEELINGS FOR KILEANA! Kyo:Shut up Golden *places hand on her fore head and stops me from walking towards him* Me:YOUR SO MEAN! *Struggles while he sighs*)I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!Wait no it's not just a crush...I actually have...feelings for her (Me:Awwww Kyo:*Irk mark forms on forehead and blushes faintly*).I groaned I might as well go and apologize to her.I walked back the way I came and made sure not to trip on anything since it's so dang dark!I opened the door to her and Tohru's room and saw her sitting on the window seal with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around it looking at the moon.I cleared my throat and her ears perked up like always.She turned towards me then looked away back to the moon.I walked towards her and sat on Tohru's bed and stared intensely at her.She shifted uncomfortably under my stare and glance over at me  
"Sorry for yelling at you." I apologize to her making her jump and looked towards me eyes wide.She sighed  
"'Why are you apologizing?"' She asked me staring at me as well  
"Because...Well I guess I had no right to itervene with your and Yuki's love life." She bursted out into laughter making me slightly smile  
"'No, no, I only think of Yuki as a secondary brother, and you as my Cat Cousin."' She explained to me having me sigh in relief 'Well that's good' I thought to myself  
"What about Tohru?" I asked her  
"'A sister I never really had I guess."' She shrugged her shoulders after that and got off of the window seal and sat down next to me with a smile plastered on her face  
"Question:How did you survive all this time?" I asked her and her smile soon faded  
"'I..."' She started but stopped mid way through the sign for 'I'  
"Nevermind." I told her now wanting to push her.I got up but she pulled me back down and hugged me out of no where.I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.I rested my chin on her head while she buried her face in my chest.Silence filled the room but my question was.

What exactly did happen while she was gone?

(Time Skip brought to you by:A fox hiding secrets from a cat!)  
Kileana's POV  
I walked around the house now the power is back on and the rain has stopped which was AWESOME!Since I can now go outside!I ran to the front door only to be blocked by my brother with his arms crossed  
"Tssk...Tssk your NOT going outside when it's muddy!" He scolds me and I huff and crossed my arms pouting  
"Aww you look so adorable!!!" He shouts causing me to blush.Why can't he see that I just want to get out of the house?I mean school is out and I want to spend my summer.....OUTSIDE!  
"Also I think you have had your time outside." I glared at him not backing down until he lets me go outside.He sighs and decides to call for Kyo since he is the only one in the house right besides me and Shigure.Tohru and Yuki went to go check on their garden which reminds me...WHY DO THEY GET TO GO OUTSIDE AND NOT ME?!I narrowed my eyes at me brother who put his hands up in defense knowing what I was thinking.Kyo came down from downstairs scratching the back of his head  
"'Fleas?"' I asked him teasingly making him growl at me with a glare and Shigure chuckled  
"Kyo, can you keep an eye on Kileana?I'm going out to town and won't be back for a few hours." And with that he left with out a response from Kyo.Now that I think about it Shigure had a black suit on instead of his robe.I turned around to see Kyo only a few feet away from me  
"'Can I go outside?"' I asked him  
"Nah you can wait till tomorrow." He tells me and walks into the kitchen.I followed close behind him and he opened the fridge to only pull out  
a carton of milk.He started chugging it down but I snatched it out of his hands and he furrowed his eyebrows at me  
"'What?You do it to me with Rice Balls?"' I told him with one hand using sign language and smiled innocently.He tried to grab for it only for me to back away slightly.He tried multiple times to grab for the carton of milk but I always faster than him like when we were kids hehe.He sighed like he was finally giving up and I turned around starting to skip until he pushes me up against the wall.My breath hitched in my throat and blushed.I struggled trying to get out of his grasp but to no avail he was bigger than me... >.> He got close to my ear  
"Give it or else." He warned sending shivers down my spine.He met my eyes again only this time we weren't paying attention to the carton of milk anymore.It dropped to the ground as I was lost in his crimson red eyes.I felt my stomach turn doing back flips.The atmosphere somehow seemed to change with out hesitation at all.We stayed there for a good five minutes letting the milk spread on the tile floor of the kitchen.It felt like there was nothing else in the world except us in a blank space.He raised his hand pushed some loose hair behind my ear and rested his hand on my neck.We stood there for another few minutes not knowing what to do and when we both started to lean in...  
"We're back!" Tohru's voice called from the front door making us snap out of our daze and go our seperate ways not bothering to clean up our mess we have made.Then a thought struck me.

I ALMOST KISSED KYO!?

To Be continued


	20. Trying to Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> Once again, I was 13, uneducated, and going through some shit. This is very much a vent chapter. This chapter will be someday changed in the future, I hate this chapter with my entire being tbh. -Golden

Kyo's POV  
I banged my head against the wall repeatedly.I almost kissed her...WHY DID I ALMOST KISS HER?!Is it just because I like her? (0.0) I sighed and heard Tohru talking about something downstairs.I walked down with a emotionless face but when I spotted her and Yuki but instead Sensei was with them.I groaned I wonder what he wants now.I walked over to them with Shigure following from I have no clue where he came from  
"Hello Kyo have you seen Kileana anywhere?" Tohru asked me and I shrugged  
"No the last time I saw her was this morning." I lied  
"What for?" I asked stuffing my hands in my pockets  
"I wanted to see her that's all." Sensei told us and Shigure nodded  
"Would you like to have something to drink?" Tohru asked him  
"Yes sure, thank you Tohru." Sensei slipped off his shoes and walked over to the table and sat down on the floor cross legged  
"I will go find Kileana." Shigure said and walked up stairs to search for her   
Shigure's POV  
I walked upstairs and stopped in front of Tohru's and Kileana's room.I knocked on the door  
"Kileana, your sensei is here to see you." I called for her but heard no shuffling or sound inside the room  
"Kileana?" I asked/called for her and opened the door to see no one in the room except for the window opened and the rain pouring in.I went wide eyed once I saw the sight 'She couldn't have...'.I ran downstairs as fast as I can and slid into the room where the others were in huffing and puffing  
"KILEANA IS GONE!" I yelled out in panic and everyone jumped up from their seats and bolted out the door without hesitation  
(Listen to while reading)  
Kileana's POV  
My dream...  
  
I know what the dream means now...  
  
I need to run to think clearly...  
  
I need to help others in freight while falling down...  
  
I need to run away from the darkness inside of me...  
  
Reason.Yes that's the word I have known so well...  
  
People had tried to reason with me to come out of the darkness...  
  
But it is thee that's not in the darkness...  
  
It's the darkness who's inside thee...  
  
And thee is me...  
  
Running is my purpose...  
  
Running away from the world and it's benefits...  
  
There is light then there is darkness...  
  
I am cursed as a fox devoured in darkness nothing more...  
  
I have lost hope of my purpose for living...  
  
A dagger in my right hand...  
  
A poisonous plant in the other...  
  
Tears falling down like the rain...  
  
Thunder rumbling beyond the earth...  
  
A frail fragile figure in a meadow that used to show light...  
  
I understand now...  
  
The reason I am here...  
  
And that reason is...  
  
For me to die...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A dagger is used to kill while a poisonous plant is used to kill as well.One second your alive and joyful living life to the fullest.The next second your in a deep slumber never to wake up again.I take the dagger and have it pierce through my heart if I do so I would have no worries.  
  
Not anymore...  
  
Running away from life is like a gift at hand.My reason was to die from the second I was born.I am a mistake like people around me have said.Nor a blessing or a tragedy, just a mistake like a tree with no leaves, a plant with no soil, a human with no parents, and a fox with no color for joy...That's who I am a fox with nor joy or light...People have said I light up their world but I just put on a fake smile...  
  
Who _**I**_ am...I **_don't know_** anymore...  
  
I **_thought_** I was a _**girl**_ who was always **_joyful_** and **_never depress..._**  
  
Oh boy how I was **_wrong._**  
  
I cant **_speak_** and that's my **_downfall..._**  
  
I don't **_care_** anymore...  
  
Shigure and the others I bid you **_farewell..._**  
  
For **_Eternity. (Stop Music)_**  
  
I was about to plunge my heart with the [dagger](http://koppknives.com/images/dagger_small01.jpg) when I heard running from behind me.I was so close I could feel the cold blade on my skin.How I got here?My nightmare has became my life so I shall end it.That's the reason.The tip of the dagger was now on my skin and I took a deep breath before pushing it into my skin but then.The dagger was grabbed out of my clutches and thrown away somewhere into the meadow.I heard someone yelling at me and shaking my shoulders but my vision was fuzzy and my ears were blocked with water.I was pulled into a hug then reality struck me again.I glanced around of my whereabouts and saw I was indeed in a meadow only a few feet in front of was the poisonous plant and dagger I almost killed myself with.Tears fell down my eyes as I realized I was in some type of trance.I cried into the person's shoulder clutching onto them for dear life.I'm so confused what have I become?!  
"Shh...Shh...Shh..It's okay...I'm here for you.." The voice of Kyo reached my ears 'He's trying to comfort me?' I asked myself in my head.He gently pulled away from me and instead held onto my waist as I wiped away my tears continuously but they wouldn't stop from falling  
"Please don't ever do that to me again." He asked me sternly and I nodded and he pulled me in for another hug.A few minuted past and I have just stopped from bawling my eyes out.I pulled away from the hug and mouthed the word 'Sorry' he nodded and kissed my fore head.I shook my head and he furrowed his eyes brows and...  
  
Kiss.  
  
His eyes were wide while mine were close.The kiss was slow and he eventually kissed me back wrapping his arms tightly around me.My arms were around his neck loosely.We both pulled away and smiled and I rested my head on his chest breathing in his scent with a smile on my face.  
  
To Be continued


	21. Rice Ball Fight!

Kileana's POV (Days later... Admit it!You did it in a Spongebob voice!Lalala!)  
Me and Kyo have started dating only for my brother to freak out about it even though he was happy for us.We aren't that lovey dovey and we only kissed once and that's when I was in....well....I don't know what I was in actually.Hatori said that "It was probably from being the fox zodiac" or something like that.Which I DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL!!!I mean look I almost killed myself for no apparent reason and ain't the Fox Zodiac supposed to be the one helping people in that kind of state?Not the other way around.I sighed and set down my sketch book down beside me.I was sitting on the couch while Kyo went to go and 'visit' Sensei for more training.I would have gone to but I have been mostly on a lock down situation right now.Tohru was peacefully humming to herself while dusting the living room and I think Shigure is dealing with his editor [Mitsuru](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/298/c/2/shigure__s_act_of_death_________by_vampireanime7723-d4dyah6.jpg) which I find nice but he teases her alot -.-.I stood up and brushed myself off walking into the kitchen to see Shigure and Mitsuru talking but he was mostly teasing her...  
"Come on hurry up!You need to finish your book!" Mitsuru told him trying to push him out of the door  
"Nah I will do it later." Shigure teased her receiving her to bawling her eyes out.I do not like him being like this.I mean he has teased me when I was little but not this much.She still tried her best to push him out of the doorway but to no avail she wasn't strong enough to push the pervy log  
"Please..." Mitsuru asked with a sniff and well you can guess what happens next...  
"Kileana!" Shigure said as I was pushing him up the stairs being followed by the editor  
"Thank you so much!Kile-chan~!" Mitsuru thanked me and I nodded and we arrived at the top of the stairs and I pushed him towards his office.Mitsuru knows that I'm mute but doesn't care about that which I'm grateful for.Tohru has taught her some sign language for me and I thanked her for that.I pushed him into his office and Mitsuru pushed him down into his seat.We stood next to each other with or hands behind our backs waiting for Shigure to start.Instead he grabbed a pencil and put on his reading gasses and did [this](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/3400000/Deep-in-Thought-shigure-sohma-3458643-629-478.jpg).Our jaws dropped at the sight before us   
"Shigure!!!" Mitsuru wailed and I sighed before holding up two fingers to Shigure.He eyed me for a second before speaking  
"Huh?" I made a scissor and clip his head off.I smiled innocently and he rolled his eyes before working FINALLY  
"Thank you~!" Mitsuru thanked me with a hug.I hugged her back and she tightened her grip on me and she's strong even when she couldn't push the log out of the doorway lol.We pulled apart and I head downstairs watching my step since I have been somewhat of a klutz these past few days.My stomach growled when I reached the bottom and heard soft giggling coming from Tohru.I blushed in embarrassment   
"Here come on I will make you some Rice Balls." Tohru told me and dragged me into the kitchen.I licked my lips wanting Rice Balls reallyyyy badly.We entered and she sat me down on a chair next to the table and she started making some for me.When she was halfway finished I whistled catching her attention  
"'Thank you Tohru."' (Remember 3 of these "' means Kileana is using Sign Language) I told her and she smiled at me  
"Welcome!" Tohru chimed happily and continued on making the balls of rice.A couple of minutes later they were done and she sat a plate in front of me.I grabbed one and was about ready to plop one in my mouth until somebody took it...  
"Nope." A all to familiar voice stated and I glared at the orange top cat behind me  
"'Give me."' I ordered him and he shook his head popping the Rice Ball into his mouth chewing it.I was glaring at him hard.He reached for another but I slapped his hand away from the plate of goodness.Tohru just watched us with interest and amusement  
"These are bad for you Kile." Kyo stated and I shook my head rapidly  
"'No they are NOT!"' I told him scrunching my eyebrows at him  
"I'm just gonna go before...yeah..." Tohru said and left the room.We had a staring contest occasionally glancing at the balls of rice.I grabbed one and quickly popped it into my mouth before he could do anything about it.And with that we were having a 'Rice Ball Fight'.I stood up and through one at his chest having rice go everywhere.He grabbed into the pot that had rice in it before forming it into a ball and through it at me hitting me on the shoulder.Then we were covered in Rice Balls and the Kitchen was chaos.We were laughing the whole way through and casually caught each other in headlocks which were alot of fun to get out of if you were the one in the headlock  
(Time Skip)  
We breathed heavily and Mitsuru had her jaw dropped at the sight of the kitchen.Shigure kept muttering about "Always out to ruin my house..." constantly.Tohru already started cleaning up even when I protested I would clean up since I started this war and I'm pretty sure Kyo won it.Yuki was trying to scrub the rice off of the walls but wasn't doing much about it.Kyo was being scolded by Yuki and that lead to another fight but without the rice balls thankfully.I inspected the room in wonder and started running around like a child.They stared at me for a moment smiling as they saw of how this was like a wonderland to me it almost felt like CHRISTMAS! (I had to) With the Rice covered the floor and walls instead of snow.I twirled around giggling my eyes sparkling and my arms out stretched.Mitsuru was whispering something in Shigure's ear that made his smile grow wider but I didn't pat attention to it.They stopped cleaning the room and decided they would later and let me have my moment.I was lucky that I didn't have any socks on cause then I would have to spend alot of time trying to clean those out.My moment was interrupted by Kyo pulling me in to him by the waist and kissing my hair.I blushed and buried my face into his chest not wanting anyone to see my face  
"Having fun?" Kyo asked me and I nodded slowly.Well this was a Rice Wonderland.  
  
To Be continued


	22. The girl who asked to 'Come Home'

Tohru's POV (Is it me or have I not been doing Tohru's POV for a LONGGG time?)  
I was cleaning the rest of the kitchen up after Kyo's and Kileana's Rice Ball Battle Royal something like that anyways moving on here.Kileana has been acting more cute lately and it's REALLY adorable to me and Shigure but as I can see it's somewhat annoying to Kyo because now she is getting Rice Balls more often (Lol) now and I find that even more ADORABLE and CUTE!Shigure was humming a tune happy probably because Mitsuru is gone and happy with the book Shigure just finished.I smiled and hummed along with Shigure cleaning the dishes now.Then we were doing the Adams Family theme song you know the one when you snap and clap? (Holy macro on a stick!That rhymed!Kyo:No it didn't *Me glares at him* Me:Quiet Kyo you know nothing about rhyming! *Kyo smirks* Kyo:This is gonna sound stupid... Me:Huh? Kyo:"Little Jack Horner, Sat in the Corner, Eating a Christmas Pie; He put in his thumb, And pulled out a plum, And said "What a Good boy I am!"." Me:...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA What the heck! [(Picture)](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/12/c9/0b/12c90b10af5c67c08284beb052b314b0.jpg) ).Shigure walked in and I turned around to look at him to see him smiling at me  
"Hi!" I chimed happily  
"Hello so how did it go with all of the rice?" He asked me  
"Fine I got most of it off the rest of it has to be soaked so it will come off." I gestured to the places where there was still rice on the walls and they had wash cloths on them.He nodded and I went back to my work  
"Kileana!" We heard Kyo's voice off of the wall and it sounded angry.I stopped what I was doing and me and Shigure ran up the stairs and we walked into Kyo's room to see Kyo in the door way face all red from anger.I looked over his shoulder to see Kileana with a Rice Ball in her mouth and rice balls all around the room covered in plastic wrapping.I laughed of how CUTE she looked while Kyo was fuming over nothing  
"What's so funny?" Yuki asked me walking towards us.We all piled in the room around Kileana and Yuki saw of why I was laughing and of how Kyo was getting mad over nothing  
"Kyo why are you getting mad?" Shigure asked him  
"Look at what she did to my room!" Kyo yelled at him and Kileana swallowed her Rice Ball before getting up and tilting her head at Kyo  
"At least she wrapped up the Rice Balls you stupid cat." Yuki told him  
"What did you call me you damn rat?!" Kyo asked him  
"Stupid Cat!" Yuki yelled  
"Damn Rat!" Kyo yelled as well before they could continue on fighting.Kileana grabbed a hold of Kyo's arm and shut her eyes close  
"Kileana?" I asked walking towards them but she just buried her self in Kyo's arm  
"Kile?" Kyo asked her turning towards her and she launched herself onto Kyo.He was taken a back a bit but kept his balance  
"Huh?" I asked taking a step forward but Yuki put his hand on my shoulder having me stop.I looked back at him worried and he nodded.I nodded back looked back at Kileana and Kyo.Kyo wrapped his arms around her.Shigure was confused as the rest of us and there was a tension in the air.A breeze went by from the window and my heart beat stopped for 2 seconds then started up again with a adrenaline rush flow.Water hit the ground but it wasn't just water.It was _tears_?Not only just tears they were Kileana's tears dripping off of her chin.She was crying?  
"Whats wrong?" Kyo asked her worried his grip tightening.She shook her head and I saw something on the window seal.I walked over to it and picked it up  
  
Come Home.  
  
My eyes grew wide and I turned around to look at Kileana. _Come Home._ Those simple words echoed through my mind and it always lead to thinking of Kileana.I showed it to Shigure and his eyes grew wide  
Kileana's POV  
 _Come Home...  
  
Come Home...  
  
Come Home...  
  
Come Home...  
  
Come Home...  
  
Come Home...  
  
Come Home...  
  
Come Home..._  
  
Those words echoed through my mind and it brought back painful memories...   
FlashBack:  
 _I watched as I was currently at my friends funeral.She was the only one who knew about the Sohma's curse and was my best friend.Her name was[Yui Humira](http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire1/34737c5ee7174e9bf05f233381b244a11278492136_full.jpg) she died from Akito beating her.Why he did that?It was because she wanted me to come with her on a vacation with her parents.Except I was the only one out of the Sohmas at the funeral because I snuck out to be at the funeral for her.Her family just thought she tripped and fell off a ledge and that resulted her to dying.I knew the truth of what happened and it was eating me from the inside and out and I wanted it to stop but for some reason it wouldn't.I watched as her loved ones cried at her coffin where her body laid.Her grandmother was holding my hand knowing that we were each other's only friends and first friends.No one else but her in her family knew about my family's secret now I'm frightened not knowing what to do when she wasn't by my side.Me and Her Grandmother walked up to her coffin of where the short brown haired girl body laid to rest for eternity.I sniffed and wiped my eyes using my sleeve of my shirt.Her Grandmother planted a small kiss to her forehead and let me to say my goodbye...  
"Yui...Please.... **Come Home**." I whispered and grabbed her frail pale hand letting my tears drop onto my only friends dead hand.  
"Please... **Come Home**...Please.." I asked her  
"PLEASE I beg you to **C**_ _ **ome Home**_ _!" I told her and fell to my knees in front of her coffin my fingers still entertwined with hers  
"Come on darling the ceremony is about to start..." Yui's mother told me resting her hand on my head.I sniffed and shook my head  
"No!I want Yui to come home to be with all of us!" I yelled and Yui's mom frowned  
"I wish she could do that to...But somewhere in a person's life they are supposed to di-" I cut her off  
"NO!YUI DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" I screamed turning my head to her to see all eyes were on me with sad eyes  
"YUI WAS THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE AND I'M **NOT** LETTING HER SLIP AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed with tears dripping down my chin and onto the floor  
 **"I'M NOT LETTING HER DIE!!!!"**_  
FlashBack End:Back to Reality  
I saw the paper that Tohru just showed to Shigure.He knew what this was about.I bursted into more tears gripping onto the fabric of Kyo's black t-shirt.After her funeral everything went black and whenever I saw one of their family members when I went to Sensei's house to train they acted like they didn't know me.So I guessed that Hatori got rid of their memories of me.  
(Time Skip After all that and Shigure explained to Tohru about Yui and yeah)  
"I see..." Tohru mumbled to herself.We were now downstairs and I never left Kyo so I was sitting on his lap with his arms tightly around me and I had my head buried in his chest.Tohru was sitting across from us at the table and Shigure was on my right while Yuki was on my left  
"I remember her, she was the only one on the outside that knew about us and was Kileana's best friend well actually _only_ friend." Yuki stated  
"What happened to her...?" Tohru croaked out  
"She died by Akito." Kyo said and I tensed up then loosened  
"WHAT?!" Tohru asked surprised  
"Yeah..." Yuki said  
"You see Tohru.Yui asked Akito is Kileana could go with her family on a vacation with them and promised him that she would becareful that boys wouldn't touch her or anything like that and Kileana asked the same..." My thoughts went back to when I became mute  
"So every time Kileana asks for something.Something bad happens?" Tohru asked and Yuki nodded  
"Sad isn't?Akito was beyond..." I rose my middle finger up and Kyo chuckled  
"Yeah...what Kileana said..." Shigure said and cracked a smile after that everyone laughed except for me who fell asleep.  
  
To Be continued


	23. Comedy special chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worry about young me often. -Golden

Golden's POV (My POV hehehe your gonna be scared of what goes on in my mind MWHAHAHAHAHAH!)  
"High school girls, High school girls, High schools girls..."  
  
 **SMACK!**  
  
"OWWW!" Shigure looked at me while rubbing his fore head of where I hit him with my brief case  
"STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT!" I screamed at him and he whimpered shrinking back into the back ground  
"Geezz who is being annoying now?One Shigure is enough." I glared at the cat and pounced on him  
"SHUT IT CAT!" I yelled yep I yell alot cause I'm a loud mouth Mwhahahahah!  
"What ever your not even a GOLDEN person." I glared at him  
"DON'T ACT LIKE HIKARU AND KAORU!" (Read my [story](https://www.quotev.com/story/5757165/The-Albino-Hostess-Ouran-High-School-Host-Club/) on Ouran High School Host Club and you will understand of what I mean if your a fan of that anime)  
"Who?" Kyo asked me and I rolled my eyes  
"I have other stories to update not just this one so QUIET!" I stuffed a Rice Ball into his mouth and heard whimpering behind me.I turned around to see Shigure on the floor rubbing his fore head and stomach.Oops must have kicked him sorry about that...NOT!#SorrynotSorry!  
"Your Bipolar." Kyo stated and I kicked him where the sun don't shine and got off of him wiping my hands in the back ground is Kyo groaning in pain  
"Why are you always like this Golden?" Tohru asked me and I skipped around her  
"Cause it's fun!" I stated happily  
"I told you Bipolar..." I heard Kyo mutter and I through plates at him that surrounded him like connect the dots  
"Says the one who couldn't beat a animal smaller than him." I stated with a evil aura around me and a shadow casted my eyes.Tohru gulped from behind me  
"'Why cant we all get along?"' Kileana asked me using sign language  
"Because if we didn't there will be no comedy in the world." I stated with my hands on my hips  
"That makes no sense." Yuki said and I glanced at him when he was in the doorway to the kitchen  
"Yes it does if you think about it rat!" I stated crossing my arms  
"Now why does she lash at everyone?" Ayame asked and I glared at him  
"Maybe because your the ones who are annoying and I have anger issues so go back to your 'store' and work with your 'assistant'." I ordered him and he scoffed and that just turned everything into a big fight between me and everyone except for Momiji, Kileana, Hatori, Kisa, and Tohru who stayed out of the way and Shigure was caught in the battle.Kyo and Yuki bickered and Ayame and I were lashing at each other non stop.Haru turned black (Every time I write that down I feel awkward because then it sounds kinda racist to me -.-) and it was disaster after that and I'm surprise the house was still stable and intacked to the ground and not in pieces of wood and other essentials  
"DON'T CALL MY STORE THAT!" Ayame yelled at me throwing a punch at me and I dodged it  
"TOO BAD I ALREADY SO WHY DON'T YOU GO AND CRY ME A RIVER SNAKE!" I yelled and kneed his stomach he clutched his stomach and I upper cut him sending him flying into Shigure who was caught in between Haru and Kyo and Yuki.I laughed histerrically  
"Okay now I'm going to head out for some ice cream see ya!!" I announced and the battle royal stopped.They stared at me  
"YOUR LEAVING NOW?!" They all asked except for the bystanders watching the scene   
"Yes why not?I'm hungry and if I get hungry I become a nightmare." I stated crossing my arms  
"YOU ALREADY ARE A NIGHTMARE!" Kyo yelled at me and I smirked  
"Want me to write the next chapter of where your making out with Yuki or Kagura?Kyooooo...???" I asked him evilly and he gulped same goes for Yuki except Kagura had hearts in her eyes and was fangirling  
"You wouldn't dare!" Yuki stated and I laughed evilly  
"Oh but yes I would.You guys have known me for 2 months so you should be expecting a lot from me and my evil antics." I said and skipped towards the worried fox  
"Kileana!I want you to go in the closet for me!" All the guys shared glances with each other then went wide eyed  
"ARE YOU GONNA RAPE HER?!" All of the guys yelled with their jaw dropped.I stared at them before laughing  
"You guys are even more perverted than Shigure!!!" I stated laughing  
"And no I'm not.Why would I ever do that to her?I just wanted her to grab..." Kileana came back from the closet with a ice cream machine!  
"THIS!!!THANK YOU LITTLE FOX!" I thanked Kileana giving her a hug  
"Once again she's Bipolar..." I shot Kyo a glare then started making some ice cream while Kileana watched me closely in deep interest  
"'How do you know how to make ice cream?''' Kileana asked me and I chuckled  
"I have my sources." I stated and continued on with my work to make a master piece!  
(Time Skip ICE CREAM IS DONE!)  
"OKAY DONE GRAB A CONE PEOPLE!" I yelled and grabbed myself a Orange Sherbert and danced around Hatori  
"Hatori why don't you grab some ice cream?!" I asked him and he shook his head  
"No thank you, I'm pretty sure you poisoned it." He told me and I pouted licking my ice cream  
"Awww your so mean!Why would I ever poison...anything..." I said 'anything' in a evil tone.I giggled and skipped back to the ice cream machine to see everyone making sure I didn't add anything poisonous in the ice cream  
"Don't worry if I poisoned it I would be eating any." I stated and licked my ice cream again.They all sighed in relief and got their ice cream (I will let you decide of what flavor they got)  
"Uh oh We are running out of time people say bye!" I announced and they waved once.I growled and through everyone in a pile  
"SAY BYE PEOPLE!!!" I ordered them and they nodded hesitantly  
"BYEEEE!!!!!" We all yelled while Kileana waved frantically smiling


	24. uh what

Kileana's POV (In lala land a few days later)  
"High School Girls, High School Girls, High School Girl..." (This is like deja vue for me O.o) Shigure sung as he walked past me 'I wonder how we are even related sometimes...' I thought to myself before sighing and shaking my head in the direction of my pervert brother.I skipped to the living room to see Kyo and Yuki fighting over the remote.'How did I not hear them?' I asked myself in my head again before shrugging  
"YOU HAD THE TV LAST TIME!!!" Kyo argued with Yuki  
"SAYS THE STUPID CAT!" I started to quietly walked out of the room but of course Tohru caught me  
"Kileana where are you going?" I jumped at the sound of her voice and slowly turned my head around  
"'Maybe... trying to get away before things get thrown..."' I said using sign language (Once again I remind you that 3 of these "' mean Kileana is using sign language and NOT talking!Because she is still having speech issues (: ).Tohru giggled at me being trying to escape before things get bad... And I'm to late...  
"You dang rat!GET RIGHT BACK HERE!" Kyo yelled and threw a chair at Yuki who dodged it and Shigure descended from the stairs like he was a girl representing herself at a ball  
"Why does my house have to suffer...?" Shigure asked himself as many things in the living room were being thrown around.Shigure and Tohru were cowering in a corner while I acted quickly.I dodged the many things that were being thrown around the room and grabbed for the valuables and things that were breakable.Later the fight stopped when the two had nothing to throw at each other anymore.Kyo groaned before storming off somewhere 'And how do I love this guy again?' Heat raised up my cheeks as I just figured out what I thought in my mind  
"Kileana?You okay your face is all red?" Yuki asked me worriedly and touched my forehead to make sure I didn't have a fever.I shook my head furiously and Shigure was chucking at me  
"YOUR SO CUTE!" Shigure yelled and pulled me into a bear hug resulting the things that I was holding to fall to the ground.But there was carpet so that was lucky!Tohru was trying to restore the room into it's original form as well as Yuki.I sighed and deciding to go find Kyo  
"'I'm gonna go find him."' I told Shigure and he nodded with a small smile  
"Alright go ahead CUTEY!" He yelled and I nodded giggling.I walked up the stairs and entered his room that had the door back on (Remember?).Kyo wasn't in his room so decided to check the roof.I climbed up to the roof with my mad climbing skills to see Kyo up here.He was laying down with his hands behind his head looking up at the sky and sun.I smiled and walked over to him and sat down next to him  
"'You okay?"' I asked him using sign language.He nodded not taking his eyes off of the sky above us.'How did he even see me doing stuff with my hands?' I asked myself before shrugging Kyo is a mystery after all so I wouldn't be surprised that he would have some kind of 'magic' power of some sorts... Oh yeah!He can changed into a orange cat!I laughed silently at my little joke in my head  
"What's so funny?" He asked me raising an eyebrow and I shook my head smiling like a idiot  
"Oh right then." I laid down beside him and curled up into his side resting my head on his chest.I remembered a memory about me being in room with rice balls around me.I held up my pinky to Kyo and he eyed it confused  
"What?" He asked me and I sighed rolling my eyes.I gestured to the sun and he face palmed now remembering it.I giggled  
'"How about whenever one of us gets lost at one point we would look at either the moon or sun and we would somehow find one of another?"'  
I asked him and he smirked  
"You still remember that?" He asked me and I nodded  
"Well then here is my line." He started  
"Yeah sure little fox." He told me and ruffled my hair.I rolled my eyes at him in a playful matter until he kissed my cheek that turned me red as a tomato causing him to laugh  
"Aww look at that the fox is blushing..." He cooed and I glared at him  
"'How about I make you blush then you wouldn't be laughing." I stated and kissed the corner of his lips making him blush yes!I laughed and this time he glared at me and rolled his eyes  
"Guys wanna go to the market?!" Tohru called for us from inside the house.Kyo got up and held his hand down to me.I grabbed it and he pulled me up before he put me on his back.I huffed wanting to walk.He smirked again  
"Tohru wait for us outside!" He called to Tohru.We saw Yuki and Tohru walk out of the house and waited for us.Kyo jumped down from the roof landing perfectly on his feet and steady might I add  
"Kyo what about your socks?!" Tohru asked and Kyo shrugged before Shigure came from the door and handed us our shoes.Kyo slipped his on and put mine on without putting me down.I don't know how he did it so don't ask me  
"Let's go." Yuki said and we were off with a bye from Shigure and we waved.We walked well Kyo carried me on his back through the forest.Tohru started up a conversation with Yuki of what kind of fruit and other food we should get and Yuki was listing stuff off and when he said 'leeks' Kyo groaned  
"You alright Kyo?" Tohru asked him  
"I'm fine..." Kyo muttered and Tohru nodded not really convinced but went with it anyway.  
(Time Skip brought to you by... AKITO BEING A MALE IN THE ANIME AND BEING A GIRL IN THE MANGA WTF?!Thanks again to julia for telling me about it!)  
We arrived and the market was CROWDED and I mean REALLY crowded you could make these people soldiers and send them off to war and will win!(Thank you to our troops who returned home and I hope you all recover over the time with your loved ones! -Golden).I sighed and Kyo was still carrying me...  
"'Can you let me down now?"' I asked him using sign language in front of his face  
"Nahh..." (I FORGOT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ANA AND CASEY AND MARA MICHELLE FOR FOLLOWING ME!And I'm really forgetful today lol).I sighed then decided to mess with his orange hair.I messed it up so it was everywhere and and tried to make him a mowhawk but it wouldn't stay up.I frowned and fixed his hair for him so he wouldn't get mad about it later.People were staring at our group of four people but mostly on me an Kyo because of how he was giving me a piggy back ride.I ignored them and Kyo finally let me off of his back because he didn't like all of the 'attention' attracted towards us.I walked beside Kyo smiling then stopped  
"COME ON I WANT TO GET ICE CREAM!!"   
  
_"Come on I want to get ice cream Kileana!!"_

My head shot towards the direction of the voice and there was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes (Picture above) My eyes widened and the others noticed that I stopped and looked at the girl that I was looking at.Kyo and Yuki's eyes widened while Tohru was asking us of what was going on.I froze in place  
  
Impossible  
  
Impossible  
  
Impossible  
  
IMPOSSIBLE!!!  
  
To Be continued


	25. Friendship can live on 'forever'

3rd Person's POV  
The three Sohmas stood there watching Yui Humira talking and laughing with her parents as if it was normal.But that was not the case...  
"How?" Yuki asked slightly above a whisper so they wouldn't hear them  
"Huh?What's wrong?" Tohru asked confused by how the mood changed in a split second  
"That girl over there is Yui Humira." Kyo said gesturing to the short brown haired girl who was holding a banquet of white Lillie's  
"But I thought she...?" Tohru glanced over at Kileana who was clutching her fists tightly making them turn white as snow  
"We did to.But how is the question?" Yuki asked glancing over at Kyo who shrugged his shoulders looking at his girlfriend  
"Don't know..." Kyo muttered   
"Wait!Maybe Yui had a twin or something?" Tohru asked and Kileana shook her head and turned around at the three  
"'She was the only child and I know Yui when I see her like the back of my hand."' Kileana explained and they nodded  
"But how is that possible?" Yuki asked resting his thumb on his chin and Kileana searched her mind for answers but came up with nothing but instead got a idea  
"'How about we talk to her as if we didn't know her."' Kileana suggested and Kyo smiled agreeing with her and they forged a plan to 'accidentally' meet her  
(After forging the plan it's sent into motion!)  
Kileana walked towards Yui and her parents like she was looking for someone (Tohru) and accidentally bump into her having them both fall to the ground  
"''I'm so sorry!"' Kileana apologized in sign language.Yui looked at her confused  
"She's saying sorry dear." Yui's mother Sasha told her  
"It's okay I wasn't really looking of where I was going." Yui apologized showing her white teeth that made Kileana want to hug her to death and cry but she held in her emotions.Yui blinked in realization  
"You seem... familiar?" Yui stated sitting on her knees and leaning forward to inspect her hair like it was a monument at the museum  
"Come on Yui we need to go now." Yui's father Dogre ordered her in a stern voice  
"Dogre!Yui just made her first friend!" It then suddenly all clicked between the two.Both of their eyes widened in surprise and it seemed like they were in a trance as they both fell to the ground.Sasha screamed and here came running Kyo at full speed to see the two on the ground.He went wide eyed and quickly picked up Kileana while Dogre picked up his daughter  
"Come on!We have a friend that can help!" Tohru yelled to them running along with Yuki at her side.The three nodded and sprinted towards Shigure's house with the two life long friends were unconscious in strong arms of Kyo and Dogre  
Kileana's POV  
It's the dream again?(Remember chapter:Fear and Comfort?It had a dream in it) I was back to running in a forest searching for something... But I didn't know what until I saw a glowing fox and a glowing turtle.I tilted my head in confusion turtle?The fox had the turtle firmly on it's back and took off running.I ran after it watching my footing to not trip over anything or slip from the mud or puddles or rain at my feet.I finally caught up with them and there was a gravestone to be exact Yui's grave.Tears fell down my cheeks and off of my chin and didn't bother to wipe them away.What's the meaning?  
  
 _"Friendship"_  
  
What?  
  
 _"live"_  
  
What's happening?!The ground beneath me shook as if a earthquake was coming to be...  
  
 _"forever"_  
  
The grave bursted like a balloon (if that's even possible I might add) and came up was a little girl that looked brand new.I recognized her she was Yui... The girl opened her eyes and they were a emerald green and I looked down at the two glowing animals and saw that the turtles eyes were emerald green exactly like Yuis.The fox was pink like mine.It clicked these animals resembled us the fox is me and the turtle is Yui.I saw the scene when Akito beated Yui and I cringed at the sight of it.Yui was now unconscious but Akito didn't stop even though I begged him to.After he left I fell down to my knees next to her bloody body and began sobbing uncontrollably and hugged her close to me.I didn't even cry this much when mom or dad died...  
  
 _"live"_  
  
I went wide eyed when that single word echoed through my mind...  
  
 _"Friendship"_  
  
I knew what this meant and I know what happened to Yui...  
  
  
She was sent into a deep sleep _forever like sleeping beauty..._  
  
Yui was alive because I _kept_ her _alive_ by our _Friendship._  
  
To Be continued


	26. Legend of Turtle and Fox/Awakening

History Narrator:  
God asked animals to attend a banquet...  
  
The animals were:  
  
The Rat  
  
The Cat  
  
The Ox (Cow)  
  
The Rabbit  
  
The Dragon  
  
The Rooster  
  
The Dog  
  
The Monkey  
  
The Boar  
  
The Snake  
  
The Ram  
  
The Tiger  
  
The Horse  
  
And the Pig...  
  
But there was two other zodiacs that were invited to the banquet but one of them died before it could happen...  
  
It was the Turtle.  
  
The Turtle died from exhaustion to visit the Ox.  
  
The Fox that was the Turtle's Best friend did NOT go to the banquet because it thought that it would be cruel to attend with out their green friend.  
  
So God granted the Fox a power.  
  
A power to save the Turtle and go to the banquet, but the Fox refused to revive their only friend and thought it would be also cruel in doing so.  
  
The Ox felt bad and went into submission and left the Rat ride on it's back going to the banquet.  
  
The Snake didn't mind at all instead was delighted that the Fox wasn't there.  
  
The Cat and Fox never did go to the banquet for different reasons...  
  
The Cat was tricked by the Rat.  
  
The Fox felt cruel to attend the banquet without the Turtle.  
  
As so, History tells us nothing of the Turtle and Fox and never became part of the zodiac like God wanted them to.  
  
But God felt that something was missing in the matter.  
  
The Fox and Turtle should _never_ be known to any other of the zodiacs.  
  
God ordered the Dragon to have all of the animals forget about them and even have the Dragon forget that he too known the Fox and Turtle.  
  
You see the _Loyalty_ of the Fox towards the Turtle is what kept the Fox from going to the banquet.  
  
As legend tell us the Cat and Fox were the same but also different in many ways.  
  
The Turtle was thankful towards the Fox but felt selfish that he/she kept their friend from going to the banquet.  
  
The Fox still made God laugh and feel good inside because that was just the way it was.  
  
But he knew that behind all of the laughter and love their was sadness in hiding behind close doors.  
  
That's the true legend of the Fox and Turtle.  
  
Back to Kileana in 3rd Person's POV (As suggested in the comments Yui won't be a zodiac but a descended of the Turtle instead.Does that make sense because it didn't to me )  
  
The glowing Fox and Turtle ran off somewhere else and Kileana followed them.They came to a clearing of a meadow to see the other zodiac animals eating a feast and laughing.Kileana felt like something was missing there.The Fox, Turtle, and Cat.The Cat thought the banquet was the next day.The Turtle died before the banquet that never came to be in it's eyes.The Fox never went to be loyal towards the Turtle and also felt cruel at going to the banquet.The History and Legend was all lost between the two animals and that's why Yui was here.  
  
Because she was the descendant of the Turtle.  
  
Kileana took form of the Fox from the legend but it is just a legend to other people but to the Sohmas it's all of their history in the past...  
  
Kileana's POV (At Shigure's house... Get ready for drama!)  
My eyes fluttered open to see I was in mine and Tohru's bedroom.I looked around and felt my throat was sore and I was pale as a bat (If that makes sense in anyway at all).I rubbed my head to try an get rid of the head ache and throbbing in my head.The dream no it wasn't a dream.It was my history after all?Yui is the descendant of the Turtle that's why we are so close then?I sighed and saw that no body else was in the room except for me and there was laughter heard from downstairs.I slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the door.I opened it slightly to hear the crowds of laughter from downstairs only to get louder by the second.I heard light snoring and I turned to my left looking over the edge of the door to see Kyo sleeping soundly sitting down against the wall.I smiled and gently closed the door behind me.I tip toed over to his sleeping form and kissed his cheek gently not to wake him.'He seems exhausted?' I asked myself inspecting the bags under his eyes then a small smirk came on my lips.I gently pulled on his orange hair but he didn't wake up.I did many attempts to try and wake him up but he wouldn't budge.I frowned 'Must have stayed awake a longgg time when I was out.' I thought to myself before nodding.I was about to walk away but stopped and got some pillows from the bedroom and blankets as well.I made a make shift bed for him and had him lay on it.I sat on my knees and gently hugged him being very careful not to wake him.I got up after that and heard the laughter die down and mostly just chatting.I descended the stair case quietly and peeked my head over the corner making it look like I had a Fox tail and ears to see Yui along with her parents and the others (Including Hatori) at the table.The atmosphere was comforting and welcoming and I felt all of ease at the sight  
"Thank you Hatori of explaining the situation to us." Mr. Humira thanked Hatori with a small smile.Hatori nodded  
"Anything for old friends of ours." Hatori stated and I had a question mark above my head.Do they know now?  
"Why of course." Mr. Humira said and smiled down at Yui who looked worried and was staring at the table  
"Don't worry Yui~!She will be fine." I smiled at my brother who was lightening up the mood and I felt something or _someone_ slither against my bare ankle having me squeal and fall to the ground to see Ayame smirking at me in his Snake form.All of the chatter died down and everyone looked at me and Ayame glaring at each other with sparks between our eyes  
"SHE'S AWAKE!!!!" My brother chorused and picked me up in a swift second bringing me into a hug that was tooo tight for comfort.I started doing random signs until Tohru finally caught it  
"Shigure!Your cutting off her oxygen!" Tohru told Shigure and he immediately let go of me  
"Oh!So sorry!!!But don't worry everything is okay now, Yuiandherparentsknowofwhathappenedandrememeber!" All of us looked at Shigure with a questioning look of what he just said  
"Yui and her parents know of what happened and remember!" Everyone 'ohhhed' except for me who just hugged Shigure again  
"What happened!?" A rushed voice asked and stomping (running) from upstairs and down the steps asked  
"Nice of you to join us." Ayame stated with a snicker and I glared at him before looking up the steps out of the embrace of my brother.Kyo was standing there huffing and puffing but was grinning like a idiot  
"Please do something romantic..." I heard Yui mumble to herself and I stuck my tongue at her and was embraced into a hug by Kyo.He kissed my hair smiling then there was a...  
  
POOF!  
  
Ayame transformed back into a human and Kyo covered my eyes with his hands and Yuki did the same with Tohru while Mr. Humira did it with Yui and Mrs. Humira (Leave suggestions in the comments for their names cause I cant think of any!).I heard shuffling and some scolding from Hatori and Yuki plus Kyo but he was just scowling and growling at him (Lol).Kyo finally removed his hand from covering my eyes and I gave him a proper hug dued to it being interrupted by Ayame earlier.I turned around and Yui stood up we both smiled at each other before running at each other and hugged.'She smells like... Coconut?' We both released each other and did our [handshake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzgCFXvZrsE) (it's a video link)  
"'You still remember it?"' I asked her  
"Yeah!" Yui exclaimed and we hugged again giggling  
"Aww so KAWAII!" Shigure yelled with hearts around him  
"You say that to everything." Kyo pointed out to him  
"Why are you so mean?!" Shigure whined and we laughed  
"Stupid Cat..." Yuki mumbled  
"What did you say Rat Boy?!" Kyo asked picking a fight.Me and Yui scooted away and hid behind her parents  
""How long was I out by the way?"' I asked Yui  
"Only for 3 days I woke up yesterday and it was like I was in some kind of dream with a glowing turtle and fox." Yui explained to me  
"Same thing!"' I stated and she threw her arms all over the place  
"COOL!" We both laughed.It definitely feels great to have her back with me again.  
  
To Be continued


	27. Back from America!

Yuki's POV (I need to stop doing Kileana's POV I'm pretty sure I'm obsessed with it also this is a week later)  
Kileana came rushing in to the living room from the kitchen and was bouncing around in excitement  
"Is she on a sugar high?" Yui asked watching her best friend jump off of the walls  
"Don't know Miss Humira." I replied then Kileana stopped bouncing when she sat down in front of us across of the table.Tohru walked in smiling and sat down next to Kileana  
"Guys she finally did it!" Tohru exclaimed proud of her  
"Did what?" Kyo asked her  
"Don't you remember her 'little dilemma'?" Tohru asked us and me and Yui exchanged confused glances   
"SHE MASTERED DRAWING A FOX!" (Remember?Kileana somehow couldn't draw her own zodiac animal?I forgot what chapter it was in but hey YOLO) Tohru exclaimed and Kileana set down the piece of paper she was holding on the table to reveal the picture of a fox (The Picture)  
"Wait, she couldn't draw a fox?" Yui asked and Kileana nodded smiling scratching the back of her neck nervously  
"Yeah!And I taught her how a few months ago!" Tohru explained and Yui laughed  
"That sounds kinda... hmmm what's the word for it?" Yui asked herself with her finger on her chin thinking  
"Oblivious?" Me and Kyo asked then glared at each other.Yui snapped her fingers  
"Oblivious!" Clearly she didn't hear us  
"'I'm not oblivious!"' Kileana defended  
"Sorry but you are." Tohru told her and Kileana blushed in embarrassment before looking away  
"Your the same Tohru." Kyo pointed out and Tohru ignored him causing him to sigh  
"Where did Shigure go anyway?" Tohru asked now noticing he was gone  
"He went to go and pick up Rin and Kureno that came back from America today." I explained and her eyes sparkled  
"'Really?!"' Kileana, Yui, and Tohru all asked.Kyo nodded crossing his arms  
"Yes.He left only a hour ago so they should b-" The door opened and came waltzing in was [Kureno](https://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lp7a8tnH3F1qlqo6m.png), [Rin](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101211014512/fruits-basket/images/f/f9/Rin3.jpg), and Shigure.Kileana tackled Rin to the floor   
"Why hello to you two, Kileana." Kureno said while Kileana looked up at Kureno like she was just noticing him.They both got off of the ground and we all greeted to each other and sat down around the table.  
Kileana's POV (Atleast I did some of someone else's POV lol)  
"So how was your trip?" Yuki asked as I was bouncing up and down on Kyo's lap in excitement (She had to sit on his lap due to the space around the table but she didn't mind)  
"It was good, certainly different from Japan." Kureno stated and Rin nodded in agreement.Kyo stopped me from bouncing up and down probably because I was hurting his legs oopsies.Rin turned to look at us with a sly smirk on her face  
"Are you guys? _Dating????_ " Rin asked us and my cheeks turned the color of my eyes (her eyes are the color of pink if you forgot) while Kyo hid his face in the crook of my neck  
"Yes they are.They have been dating for a few weeks now." Shigure stated smiling  
"Kileana, how are you feeling?I heard that you fainted a week ago." Rin asked me worried and I stopped blushing  
"'I'm feeling fine, nothing to be worried about."' I said using sign language like always  
"That's good to hear." Rin said leaning her head back looking up at the ceiling  
"I'm gonna go make us some snacks." Tohru announced and got up and walked into the kitchen  
"How is your career doing Shigure?" Kureno asked Shigure  
"It has been doing well.Thank you for asking and I have just published a new book as well." Shigure told him with glee and Kureno smiled and nodded.Everyone talked some more about random things and usually the topic was about what traditions Americans do for occasions and they were really different from what we do that's for sure.Tohru walked back in with a tray of small snacks that included rice balls I instantly grabbed one of those but of course Kyo took it away from me.I glared at him   
"'Give back."' I ordered him  
"Sorry, but it looks like your getting fat eating so much of these." Kyo stated and plopped the ball of goodness into his mouth.I heard steam coming out of my ears until Tohru handed me one with out Kyo noticing because he was having a stare off with Yuki.I nibbled on it savoring the taste of it until I spit it out.Everyone turned at me wide eyed  
"I forgot to mention it had the flavor of Oranges in it." Tohru told me nervously  
"'Flavor?"' I asked and looked at Kyo and he sighed  
"We had a little fair thing for Rice Balls at school last year and Tohru made these Rice Balls that had different flavors of food in them." Kyo explained to me and I nodded then I smiled at Tohru  
"'Is there any Strawberry flavor?"' I asked her and she smiled nodding.She handed me one and I took a bite out of and cringed at the AMAZING TASTE!  
"I'm guessing she likes it, do you have any that's Grape flavored?" Yui asked Tohru  
"I can go make some if you want." Tohru told her getting up while I had stars in my eyes  
"I will help." Yui told her and before Tohru could protest Yui was in the kitchen.Tohru walked in after her as everyone else carried on with their conversations while me, Kyo, and Yuki stayed silent.Kyo and Yuki was still having a stare off while I was in my Rice Land.  
(Time Skip Kureno and Rin have to leave to go back to the main house)  
"Nice seeing you guys again!" Kureno said to us and I smiled and nodded.I gave him a big hug and he hugged me back  
"You two be careful alright?" Shigure told them and they nodded.I let go of Kureno and hugged Rin who patted my back  
"If Kyo ever hurts you..." I gulped and pulled away slightly to look at her to see sending a death glare at Kyo  
"I will rip his throat out and make a necklace." She seriously looked like Hana right now.Kyo gulped and I nodded.Everyone else said their good byes and they left.  
  
To Be continued


	28. The Zodiac Animal Song!

Kileana's POV   
Flashback:  
"COME ON!!!" Yui screamed in my ear having me fall off of my bed.I glared at her  
"I'm coming!Sensei-Hatori told me to review my times tables!" I told her with a huff and she smiled cheekily at me  
"Well hurry up!Haru is waiting for us!" Yui pulled on my arm and I struggled to keep my balance.We ran through the hallways of the estate and bumped into Kureno (If you haven't read the Manga version of Fruits Basket I will have you know that Kureno isn't under the curse anymore since he was about seven I think and would transform into a sparrow).He gave us a sweet smile and ruffled both of our hairs  
"What's the hurry you two?" He asked us and we both giggled  
"HatsuHaru is being impatient!!!" I chimed with a bright smile  
"Is he now?You better hurry up then or he will flatten you two to bits." He teased and we nodded before I was being pulled by Yui again.We arrived in the garden to see Yuki, Kagura, Haru, and Kyo there playing well Kyo was being swung around by Kagura  
"Marry me KYO!!!" Kagura yelled and finally swung him towards us.We both moved out of the way and he instead face planted into a wall that was behind us  
"NEVER!!" And Kyo was back to being swung by Kagura around and around.Yui ran over to Haru and wanted to play hide and seek with him which he nodded.We formed our teams.Me, Yuki, and Kagura against Yui, Kyo, and Haru.I was the first seeker and had to find my teammates first before the Yui does.This was our way of playing hide and seek.Let me explain the rules, there will be one seeker on each team and we have to find our teammates then have them become seekers and search for the other team, who ever finds the last person wins with their team.Me and Yui went to two different ends of the garden and counted off the zodiacs (they liked to count the chinese zodiac animals in this game)  
"There is the rat,  
Then there is cat who was feistier than the rat,  
The Ox who let the rat ride on his back,  
The Boar that is the most agressive of all,  
The Dragon who was the biggest of them all,  
The Monkey loved to climb the trees at God's banquet,  
The Dog who kept everything in order,  
The Snake who teased everyone,  
The Rooster who was kind and genuine to all of them,  
The Horse who stayed by the Ox and loved the food,  
The Tiger who played with the Rat,  
The Pig who stuffed his face with the amazing food,  
The Ram who was mean to everyone but was kind to the Tiger,  
And the Rabbit who hopped all the way to home!!!" We chanted singing a little bit of it  
"HERE I COME!!!" We both yelled and went searching for them.  
End of FlashBack:  
I smiled at the memory as I watched Yui make funny faces at the table at Shigure and Yuki.Tomorrow is the first day of school and Saiu and Katsuki has enrolled Yui to Konoha High and will be in the same class as Momiji and Haru.That lead me back to thinking of what Yui told me once.  
Another FlashBack!  
I was in my room drawing a Doggy and Fox that was supposed to be me and my brother as our animals when we transformed.A knock was at my door and it opened to reveal Shigure himself.He walked over to me and kissed my fore head  
"I'm heading to school now with Ayame and Hatori, we won't be back until later on, so Hatori told me to tell you that you need to study for your math test today while we are gone." He told me and I nodded.I got up from my chair and hugged his torso  
"Shiggy?Why am I a fox and not a doggie like you?" I asked him and he smiled rubbing my back  
"Because that's how it's, Yui is here so you won't get lonely." He told me and I nodded.I kissed his cheek and he left my room only to have Yui run into the room and slam the door behind her.She jumped up and down on my bed with flushed cheeks  
"Kileana!!!!I have something to tell you!" She yelled and I hushed her because Akito was taking his nap for the day  
"Well?" I asked sitting in front of her  
"I may and may not have..." She looked down have her short bangs cover her eyes  
"Have what?" I asked confused  
"A crush..." She whispered but I heard her due to my unique senses  
"Ooooo on who?!Is he from your school?!" I asked all excited that my best friend had a crush on someone.She looked up at me with a smile on her face  
"It's Haru!!" She whispered in a yell and I went wide eyed and glomped her into a hug.She hugged me back almsot screaming her head off so I had to quiet her down again  
"Do you have a crush on anyone?!" She asked me in a whisper.I nodded slowly  
"Tell me!" She urged me to tell her  
"Uhh.... You know him and...." I looked around until I saw a cat I drew on my animal wall  
"Has a temper like a cat!" She caught on quickly  
"Kyo?Your cousin?Wow!That's amazing!!" She squealed and I blushed  
End of FlashBack:  
I remember that like it was yesterday.Back then it was only a little crush I developed for Kyo but I'm not so sure if it was the same for Yui...

TIME TO INVESTIGATE!

"Right Kileana?" Yui snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at her confused and she laughed a bit  
"She must have been day dreaming again." Kyo stated and I playfully glared at him  
"What I said was of how we were kids and played hide and seek only counted down the zodiac animals." Yui told me and I smiled nodding  
"And of how we said that the Dog kept everything in order?" Yui gestured to my brother and his eyes sparkled and then had hearts in them  
"KAWAII!!!THEY SAID I KEPT EVERYTHING IN OR-" Kyo cut him off  
"They 'said' it didn't mean it was true." Kyo told him and Shigure piped down pouting  
"What?We said you were feistier than the Rat?What's the difference?" Yui asked oblivious  
"'Because that was actually true."' I said using sign language and she puffed out her cheeks while Kyo smirked smugly  
"How about I sing the song?" Yui asked and Shigure nodded out of his depressive state  
"Yeah please do!" Shigure beamed and I nodded  
"'I will use sign language if you don't mind."' I told them and Yui and Tohru nodded  
"There is the rat,  
Then there is cat who was feistier than the rat,  
The Ox who let the rat ride on his back,  
The Boar that is the most agressive of all,  
The Dragon who was the biggest of them all,  
The Monkey loved to climb the trees at God's banquet,  
The Dog who kept everything in order,  
The Snake who teased everyone,  
The Rooster who was kind and genuine to all of them,  
The Horse who stayed by the Ox and loved the food,  
The Tiger who played with the Rat,  
The Pig who stuffed his face with the amazing food,  
The Ram who was mean to everyone but was kind to the Tiger,  
And the Rabbit who hopped all the way to home!!!"  
Tohru clapped loudly at our song that we made.Yui bowed and I did to  
"How did you guys come up with that?" Tohru asked us  
"We mostly did it based on everyone's personality and Kileana put some things that weren't exactly true." Yui explained and I scratched the back of my head sheepishly smiling  
"That was very good, I'm surprised you even knew how to write a song." Kyo stated looking towards me and I glared at him  
"'Why did you think I spent most of time in my room?"' I questioned him and he shrugged  
"Don't know, just thought you ate Rice Balls all day long." I playfully smacked his arm and Yui giggled before checking the time  
"Oh!I have to go!Mom and Dad would be worried sick about me right now!" Yui exclaimed and got up from sitting on the ground  
"Thank you for inviting me over Shigure." Yui told him with a bow.Shigure waved both of his hands frantically  
"You don't need to thank me!Your welcome anytime and Kileana was the one who invited you over not me!" Shigure told her and she nodded smiling.We said our goodbyes and she left.Now it's time for a new school year to start.

To Be continued


	29. Where I belong

Kileana's POV  
I looked at the school with a smile on my face.I love this school very much because of the many memories that dwell inside of it.But then someone caught me off guard by picking me up and threw me over their shoulder by no other than my cat boyfriend.I pounded on his back repeatedly wanting him to let me down  
"If you keep spacing out like that, I don't know how your grades would keep up." Kyo told me evilly and I glared at him.People were staring at us but other wise it was normal since this was the school that had strange things going on especially for...  
"WE ARE THE PRINCE YUKI FAN CLUB!" Yeah those three I could never forget.Kyo finally sat me down when their voices boomed in our ears  
"HI!Kileana!How have you been?!" Mio asked me and I smiled nodding  
"That's good!I have been good as well!Have you heard that there is going to be a festival about Rice Balls?!" My eyes widened and I was all over the place.Me and Mio have became good friends over the time I have spent here even if she likes my cousin... OH WELL!Yui likes Haru so what is the difference?  
"She likes Rice Balls." Yui stated  
"And who are you?I never seen you here before?" Minami asked Yui  
"Oh!I'm Yui Humira!I'm been friends with Kileana since I was little." Yui introduced herself with a bow  
"I'm Mio Yamagashi!" Mio introduced herself also with a bow  
"Minami Kinoshita." Minami told her bowing  
"Mai." Mai told her (I HATE YOU GOOGLE!)  
"It's nice to meet all of you." Yui told them with a smile and they gushed her and I laughed at them, but realized Motoko wasn't with them.I poked Minami's shoulder an started doing hand signs and she couldn't understand me and I got frustrated so I instead wrote something on my palm

Where is Mokoto?

She frowned  
"She graduated.That's right you were sick on that day huh... But it's alright!I'm now the President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club!" Minami told me with her thumb to her chest.I nodded sadly.We never really talked after I met her because she was constantly doing stuff for their club and keeping up her degree.We entered the school and Momiji jumped into my arms  
"KILE-CHAN!!!" Momiji screamed in my ear and I cringed  
"Hi Momiji!" Yui said and Momiji jumped out of my arms to try and jump into hers but Haru stopped him  
"You would transform you know." Haru pointed out to him and he wined  
"Awww!!!But I want to hug Yui!!!" Momiji whined and a irk mark formed on Kyo's fore head  
"Everytime you open our damn mouth I sware it gives me a head ache!" Kyo grabbed Momiji and held him upside down.Woah I just got deja vue...  
"'Kyo!Put him down!"' I told him then tried to get Momiji out of his grip but Kyo was strong and I didn't like it!  
"Kyo!" Tohru scolded Kyo as well.We finally got Momiji down so I held onto Kyo's arm now so he wouldn't try to do it again  
"Oooo I have a perfect one shot!" Momiji stated  
"Ehh?!" Yui asked confused as well as I was to and shared glances with Haru who shrugged  
"Yuki and Tohru~!Haru and Yui~!Kileana and Kyo~!!!" Momiji explained and I believe all of our faces were flushed red except for Momijis who was laughing at our expressions.Kyo was about to grab him but I kept my hold on him  
"Momiji!You cant just say that!" Tohru told him sternly  
"Why not?Ain't it true tho?" Momiji asked innocently  
"'No!I'm pretty sure that they don't feel that way about each other."' I told him using one hand for sign language because of Kyo who now had his arm around my waist  
"Aww!" Momiji was about to say something else but the bell rung signalling that we needed to get to class.Momiji grabbed Yui's and Haru's wrists and dragged them to their class since they were all together.We walked to ours and came into the class room only for Kyo and Uo to start up a competive fight...  
(Time Skip brought to you by!I don't know actually!)  
Mrs. Tsubaki (I'm pretty sure that was the teacher's name but not to sure and is lazy to look back in the chapters lol) excused us because the bell rang and we piled out of the room to get to our next class and this went on and on for hours until it was time to go home.We said bye to Uo and Hana and we walked back home.As we walked in the forest I searched around for any thing interesting for me to grab and bring home (And hope fully not get scolded by Shigure).Tohru and Yui were talking to each other and dragged the boys into it because it consisted of the Rice Ball festival.I didn't know what it was exactly but Tohru did tell me that they had one before then I stiffened.I forgot something... But what?We arrived home and entered slipping our shoes off and well you can say I was jump scared...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILEANA!!!!" Everyone screamed and I squealed and hid behind Kyo and Yuki.Yeah I totally forgot it was my 17th birthday!Ironic huh?  
"You guys scared her!" Yui scolded them and marched over to them well mostly to my brother because he was probably the one who planned this  
"Sorry!We didn't mean to!" Shigure said quickly and I smiled and ran over and hugged my big brother wrapping my arms around his torso.He hugged me back instantly and kissed the top of my head  
"Aww!!!So adorable!" Ayame gushed and I was in a group hug by all of the Sohmas.I glanced behind me to see Yui and Tohru standing there awkwardly.Ohh here comes the devilish side of me.I pulled those two towards me and...

POOOOOOOFFFFFFF!!!!!

Everyone transformed into their animals except for the girl zodiacs and Keruno.Me and Kisa laughed at them with our pointed finger until it was to much for me to bear so I transformed into a fox.I heard hissing from behind me and I rolled my eyes  
"Kile!Why did you do that?!" Kyo asked me in his cat form hissing.I stuck my tongue out at him and ran with him chasing after me.My clothes were still on me and surprisingly stayed on due to the fact of how fast I was running.I jumped on top of the tv and sat on it  
"Get off of that!" Shigure barked actually he did bark because he was a dog.Wait did I make a joke?I shook my head at him  
"This is going to be fun!" Momiji exclaimed hopping around.Kyo jumped up on top of the tv and was glaring at me.I stuck my tongue at him again  
"Kil-"

POOOOOOOFFFFFFF!!!!!

And we all transformed back!Before we did me and Kyo jumped off of the tv and landed on the ground and that's when we transformed.The girls used their bodies to cover mine and had their eyes closed while I got dress making sure not to look around.When I was fully dressed I stood up with my eyes closed until Yui screamed in my ear.My eyes shot open to see everyone was fully clothed and were glaring at me.We busted out in laughter.This IS were I belong, and I'm glad that I came back.

To Be continued


	30. The moon led me to where I belong

Kileana's POV  
Everyone crowded around me to hand me their presents even when I didn't want to receive anything for my birthday because my presents are al right here.My friends and family they are my present.Momiji was first to give me a present and it was a [pink rabbit key chain of his animal](http://rlv.zcache.com/rabbit_hare_chinese_zodiac_keychain-r02a2cc16b79c496290408972a698e913_x7j3z_8byvr_324.jpg).I smiled and hugged Momiji.Haru handed me his present.I opened it to see a [paint set](http://www.backtoschoolsource.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Art-101-Artists-Suite-156-pc-Painting-and-Drawing-Set-0-4.jpg).I hugged him and Tohru handed hers and Yuki's that I guess they got together.I opened it to find a [clothing set](http://fashionistatrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/casual-outfits-601.jpg).I hugged both of them individually and moved onto Rin's present, she got me a [black jewerly set](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_2i4ceJyjp5E/So5bYjcSgQI/AAAAAAAAAL4/zDXA8N6xmr4/s320/SSL26965.JPG).  
  
Here is what she got! [Hatori](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/small-sketch-pad-25114929.jpg), [Ayame](http://www.pouted.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/bridesmaid-jewelry-sets5.jpg), [Kisa](http://productshots1.modcloth.net/productshots/0123/9702/54661069adc083cd3345e8fa3296c188.jpg?1357249888), [Yui](http://divasanddorks.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/sundress.jpg), [Ritsu](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_290525409_00-1.0x0/fashion-boots-women-boots-warm-snow-boots.jpg), [Kureno](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1405074822/Free-Shipping-Luxury-Royal-Design-Real-18K-Gold-Plated-Fashion-Fox-Jewelry-Set-Italina-High-Quality.jpg), and [Kagura](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2014/075/c/b/boar_bracelet_by_yorkistgirl-d7aemem.jpg).  
  
"Close your eyes." Kyo ordered me and I gave him a questionable look before closing my eyes.I heard shuffling then felt something be placed on my head.I opened my eyes and took [it](http://i0.wp.com/hatly.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Womens-Military-Cadet-Hat-For-Women.jpg?resize=1500%2C1095) off.I smiled and hugged Kyo kissing him on the cheek.I looked around and EVERYONE looked towards Shigure who was smirking.He put his hand out to me.I took it and he led me up stairs then stopped in front of a door  
"Happy Birthday Kileana." Shigure told me planting a kiss on my fore head before opening up the door.My eyes grew wide.My [bedroom](http://www.interiordesignblogs.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/teen-bedroom-1-1.png).I looked at Shigure who had a big grin on his face.I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back  
"Thought it was about time you got your own room." Shigure told me and I nodded.I kissed his cheek thanking him a billion times  
"Cake anyone?" Yui asked.Yui led me down stairs and there was a [cake with strawberries](http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--NvF_jLPr--/pwewwuxu6pnjnf0bfanq.jpg) on it that I suspect they got from the garden.They sang happy birthday to me and Yui may have been a little tooooo loud since her voice was outstanding most of them so she had a little competition with Kyo about that.I giggled at their silliness then it was time for everyone to leave because of a certain jerk off named Akito Sohma.We all said our good byes and were now mostly moving stuff into my new room.I started hanging clothes in my closet when I felt a pair of arms go around my waist.I knew instantly of who it was  
"'Kyo I'm trying to work here."' I said through sign language.He rested his chin on my shoulder simply not caring  
"I know, but my gift wasn't just the hat." He told me and a question mark appeared above my head.I turned around and tilted my head at him confused.He chuckled at me  
"You're really oblivious." He told me and I puffed out my cheeks at him crossing my arms tightly over my chest  
"Close your eyes." I obeyed him then felt something warm on my lips.I opened my eyes to notice WE WERE KISSING!!!!OMG!!!!I'M A CRAZED FANGIRL!!!(#Kiyo) Our lips moved in sync and I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me.We stayed there for a while until I had to breath!!!Why do I have to breath?!!?!??!?!?!We pulled apart and he smiled.I pecked his lips until somebody cleared their throat.Kyo turned around to see YUI??!!  
"I forgot to give you something!" Yui told me quickly before barreling me into a hug removing me out of Kyo's clutches  
"I'm glad that I'm your friend..." Yui whispered in my ear and I felt something went on my shoulder.She was crying?I tightened my grip around her and buried my face in her shoulder.Silence filled the air only to sound of Yui's silent crying was the only thing that could be heard.Kyo was smiling at us I could tell.Katsukita and Saiu (Yui's parents)First off thank all of you guys for supporting me on this story and all of the comments and hearts it has been such a journey with this story and I'm just very thankful because of all of you Sapphires who are just amazing in their own way, I promise you this that this story will end with a BANG!But ain't going to be soon because I have the whole story planned out till the end and just thank you again for always making my day Sapphires!!!Here is the chapter and thank you Coro-chan for following me!!! -Golden P.s pic took me 41 minutes to make lol  
  
Kileana's POV  
Everyone crowded around me to hand me their presents even when I didn't want to receive anything for my birthday because my presents are al right here.My friends and family they are my present.Momiji was first to give me a present and it was a [pink rabbit key chain of his animal](http://rlv.zcache.com/rabbit_hare_chinese_zodiac_keychain-r02a2cc16b79c496290408972a698e913_x7j3z_8byvr_324.jpg).I smiled and hugged Momiji.Haru handed me his present.I opened it to see a [paint set](http://www.backtoschoolsource.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Art-101-Artists-Suite-156-pc-Painting-and-Drawing-Set-0-4.jpg).I hugged him and Tohru handed hers and Yuki's that I guess they got together.I opened it to find a [clothing set](http://fashionistatrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/casual-outfits-601.jpg).I hugged both of them individually and moved onto Rin's present, she got me a [black jewerly set](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_2i4ceJyjp5E/So5bYjcSgQI/AAAAAAAAAL4/zDXA8N6xmr4/s320/SSL26965.JPG).  
  
Here is what she got! [Hatori](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/small-sketch-pad-25114929.jpg), [Ayame](http://www.pouted.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/bridesmaid-jewelry-sets5.jpg), [Kisa](http://productshots1.modcloth.net/productshots/0123/9702/54661069adc083cd3345e8fa3296c188.jpg?1357249888), [Yui](http://divasanddorks.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/sundress.jpg), [Ritsu](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_290525409_00-1.0x0/fashion-boots-women-boots-warm-snow-boots.jpg), [Kureno](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1405074822/Free-Shipping-Luxury-Royal-Design-Real-18K-Gold-Plated-Fashion-Fox-Jewelry-Set-Italina-High-Quality.jpg), and [Kagura](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2014/075/c/b/boar_bracelet_by_yorkistgirl-d7aemem.jpg).  
  
"Close your eyes." Kyo ordered me and I gave him a questionable look before closing my eyes.I heard shuffling then felt something be placed on my head.I opened my eyes and took [it](http://i0.wp.com/hatly.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Womens-Military-Cadet-Hat-For-Women.jpg?resize=1500%2C1095) off.I smiled and hugged Kyo kissing him on the cheek.I looked around and EVERYONE looked towards Shigure who was smirking.He put his hand out to me.I took it and he led me up stairs then stopped in front of a door  
"Happy Birthday Kileana." Shigure told me planting a kiss on my fore head before opening up the door.My eyes grew wide.My [bedroom](http://www.interiordesignblogs.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/teen-bedroom-1-1.png).I looked at Shigure who had a big grin on his face.I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back  
"Thought it was about time you got your own room." Shigure told me and I nodded.I kissed his cheek thanking him a billion times  
"Cake anyone?" Yui asked.Yui led me down stairs and there was a [cake with strawberries](http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--NvF_jLPr--/pwewwuxu6pnjnf0bfanq.jpg) on it that I suspect they got from the garden.They sang happy birthday to me and Yui may have been a little tooooo loud since her voice was outstanding most of them so she had a little competition with Kyo about that.I giggled at their silliness then it was time for everyone to leave because of a certain jerk off named Akito Sohma.We all said our good byes and were now mostly moving stuff into my new room.I started hanging clothes in my closet when I felt a pair of arms go around my waist.I knew instantly of who it was  
"'Kyo I'm trying to work here."' I said through sign language.He rested his chin on my shoulder simply not caring  
"I know, but my gift wasn't just the hat." He told me and a question mark appeared above my head.I turned around and tilted my head at him confused.He chuckled at me  
"You're really oblivious." He told me and I puffed out my cheeks at him crossing my arms tightly over my chest  
"Close your eyes." I obeyed him then felt something warm on my lips.I opened my eyes to notice WE WERE KISSING!!!!OMG!!!!I'M A CRAZED FANGIRL!!!(#Kiyo) Our lips moved in sync and I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me.We stayed there for a while until I had to breath!!!Why do I have to breath?!!?!??!?!?!We pulled apart and he smiled.I pecked his lips until somebody cleared their throat.Kyo turned around to see YUI??!!  
"I forgot to give you something!" Yui told me quickly before barreling me into a hug removing me out of Kyo's clutches  
"I'm glad that I'm your friend..." Yui whispered in my ear and I felt something went on my shoulder.She was crying?I tightened my grip around her and buried my face in her shoulder.Silence filled the air only to sound of Yui's silent crying was the only thing that could be heard.Kyo was smiling at us I could tell.Katsukita and Saiu (Yui's parents) where now at the door smiling.It was time for Yui to go and they basically had to pry us away from each other.We shared one last glance at each other before they left.Kyo side hugged me and kissed the top of my head.I'm glad that Yui is here but I kinda feel guilty of ever bringing her back to life somehow.I sighed and Kyo went up to the roof while I finished up my room.I remember when before I came here...  
Flashback:  
I was jumping from tree to tree searching for anything to eat that is good.Last time I ate something was about a week ago and that was just a apple I stole from a merchant.I looked around only to see a bunch of foxes running beneath me keeping up with my pace.I ran faster trying to get them off of my tail.I sighed and climbed to the top of a tree and let the breeze take my orange/white hair go with it.It felt nice being out here all the time but I never communicated with anyone since I left.I guess that's a good thing.I saw a house in the distance so maybe they would have food there.I jumped from branch to branch but I could see my vision getting blurry from the lost of sleep and water.When I got to the front door that's when I knew I needed to enter the house from here because I don't have enough strength to go through a window.I thought about it and nodded.I took a step forward but that was my mistake because I fell unconscious.  
End of FLashback back to reality:  
I sat on my window seal watching the moon come out and I smiled lightly to myself.  
Flashback:  
I looked up at the moon remembering our promise if one of us ever got lost we would always find each other through either the sun or moon.I headed in the direction of the moon following it's light to my new destination of where I truly belong.  
End of Flashback:  
Little did I know back then the moon led me to here.So the promise me and Kyo made to each other was true.We found each other by following it.I smiled and jumped off of the window seal and looked over my shoulder at the moon then got a bright idea.I grabbed my sketch pad and started to draw.  
  
To Be continued


	31. Try results a 'K'

Yui's POV (YAY!)  
I ran down the steps to my house and ran by the kitchen.My older brother [Andrew](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/answers/2246000/2246182_1323960502676.92res_500_281.jpg) threw a apple at me and I caught it  
"How about next time you don't sleep in!" He told me and I stucked my tongue at him  
"Cya guys!" I called to them before slipping my shoes on and rushing out the door but of course I have to be so slow! (Remember?Yui is the descendent of the turtle).I took a deep breath and tried to run faster but yeah... didn't work out well for me heheheheheee....  
(Time Skip)  
I jumped on the back of my best friend having both of us fall to the ground  
"I'M SORRY I SLEPT IN!" I yelled and she laughed.I smiled and helped her up.We brushed dust off of ourselves before we began walking again  
"Did you stay up last night Miss Humira?" I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head  
"I KINDA stayed up last night watching anime..." I trailed off (Who doesn't?Come on agree with me here!).Tohru laughed  
"What kind of anime?" Tohru asked me  
"Hmm well I watched... Noragami.... Inuyasha... and uhhh Tokyo Ghol." I told them  
"'Do you mean Tokyo Ghoul?"' Kileana asked me and I rolled my eyes  
"Tokyo Ghol Tokyo Ghoul, IT'S THE SAME THING!" I yelled and they laughed at me while Kyo side smirked at me and ruffled my short brown hair  
"Oooo can we play Hide and Seek?!" I asked all hyper now what the-???  
"But we are going to school?!" Tohru asked me and I ran off somewhere to hide.I hid behind a bush and made sure no part of my body was showing  
"Yui!" Haru?  
"Yui-chan!" Yep definetly Haru and Momiji they must have caught up to the others when I left.I heard foot steps nearby and I saw two pairs of feet in front of  
"Yui!!!!COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!" Momiji yelled and I stifled a giggled  
"I will go check over here!" Momiji told Haru and skipped off to look for me  
"Be careful!" Haru yelled to Momiji  
"I will!" Momiji called back.Haru sighed  
"I know your behind that bush Yui, suckiest spot ever." I huffed and popped my head over the bush to see him in front of my face staring back at me  
"Your no fun." I pouted crossing my arms and he lowly chuckled  
"Whatever.Come on we need to get to school.The others went up ahead and Kyo literally had to toss Kileana over his shoulder." He told me and I giggled before standing up  
"Okay-" I was cut off when I was knocked into Haru causing us to fall to the ground (Yui is the descendent of the turtle so she won't have Haru or any other male zodiacs transform!Because of the turtle not being able to go to God's Banquet and you know the rest!).I blushed when I was actually straddling Haru's hips with my knees  
"Uhhh.. Sorry!" I said quickly and he nodded before I got up but was pushed back on to him.I looked behind me to see a smirking Momiji?Wait since when could Momiji smirk?  
"Sorry!I thought I saw something on your back!" Momiji lied to us with a innocent smile.Haru was glaring at him but everytime I tried to get off of him Momiji would push me back down onto him so I eventually gave up and Momiji left and yeah... WELCOME AWKWARD SILENCE  
Kileana's POV  
What happened to Yui?!I pounded on Kyo's back wanting him to put me down.I was scared of what happened to Yui so I was REALLY trying to get Kyo to put me down  
"Don't worry she will be fine.Momiji and Haru will find her." Kyo told me and that made me more worried about her.I pounded extra hard on Kyo back but it was like it didn't even make a dent on him.I pounded and pounded but he wouldn't put me down due to his stubborn qualities.Kyo was now annoyed because I could feel the heat radiating off of his body.I pounded harder then opened my mouth  
"K..." Kyo stopped and I stopped as well wide eyed.Kyo put me down and stared down intently at me.My hands were over my mouth were my lips quivered.(KILEANA ALMOST TALKED!!!!) Kyo smiled before hugging me tightly.Then soon came Yui and Haru along with Momiji  
"What's wrong did something happen?" Haru asked worriedly and Kyo kissed the top of my head smiling a little bit  
"She almost talked." Momiji cheered while jumping up and down  
"Yes!!!" Yui fist pumped the air  
"We should probably get to school." Haru pointed out and I nodded smiling warmly at him.He returned it and we began walking again.Kyo had his arm securely around my waist.I leaned into him and I'm pretty sure I heard Yui and Momiji 'coo' us.Are we that adorable?We walked into the school only to have the bell ring.Now we have to rush to class.Yui jumped on Haru's back and we nodded to each other before going our seperate ways.Me an Kyo ran in to class but slowed down once we saw the teacher wasn't here yet (I accidentally called Kaibara High, Konoha High... Yeah lol silly me!).I sat down between Uo and Tohru  
"You and Orange top a thin or something?" Uo whispered to me suspiciously.I blushed crimson and gulped.She smirked looks like she I abou ready to-  
"Hey Orange Top!You better take care of her or I will put your eyes in your mouth!" Uo warned my boyfriend who looked like he didn't hear her.K shivered at the thought of Kyo's red being in his mouth.That probably should have waited for Halloween.Mrs. Tsubaki walked into the class and started the lesson  
(Time Skip to lunch because I don't like school! >.<)  
I sighed and sat down.Everyone started eating their food but I wasn't hungry.Watching people eat doesn't make me hungry by the way.Tohru and Yuki know about of how I almost talked and suggested that I go and see Hatori.But that means I would have to go to the estate.I felt my eyelids begin to drop meanin that I was drowsy.I rested my eyes while leaning on Kyo's shoulder.I heard them talking a bit and then heard this  
"Guys, do you think she is asleep?" Hana asked  
"Yeah?" Kyo asked her more like a question  
"Well I heard about how she almost talked and when did that exactly happen?" Hana asked him  
"When I had her over my shoulder and she was pounding on my back." I could hear some one get up from the table  
"And why was she pounding on your back?!" Uo asked him in a demanding voice  
"Because he was worried about me, I ran somewhere into the forest and hid." Yui explained to Uo quickly  
"Alright then." Uo sat back down  
"What letter did she say?Or at least try to say?" Hana asked him and he thought for a moment   
"I think a 'K'." Kyo answered her  
"Kyo!You Baka!" Yui yelled and I heard a slam on the table  
"What?" Kyo asked her annoyed  
"She tried to say your name!" Yui explained a little irritated.Then there was silence for a while until the bell run for the next class to start.Kyo sighed before gently shaking me to 'wake' me up.I squirm a bit and Kyo sighs irritated  
"Come on little fox, lunch is over." He whispers in my ear.I wave him off then I felt myself be picked up.I snuggled closer into his chest and his chest vibrates when he chuckles  
"Guess I will just have to carry you." I felt his lips on my fore head and they lingered there for a second until he started moving.I heard whispers around us like "Aww that's so cute!" Or "Kileana Sohma is like a stuffed teddy bear!" And "I wonder if they became a couple over the summer?".I smiled a little big and I have to say it was comfortable.i slowly opened my eyes after a while and I looked around to see people weren't staring at us anymore just doing their own thing.I yawned and looked up at Kyo who was looking straight forward  
"I see your awake." He said and I nodded smiling warmly at him.I kissed his cheek in thanks and he nodded.I didn't even bother asking him to put me down because I was REALLY comfortable.  
(Time skip brought to you by Ship names!Kiyo, Yuru, and Toki!!!)  
We were back at home and Yui was picked up by Andrew at school since they had to go and help Katsukita and Saiu with working around the house.Tohru told Shigure that I almost talked and he was overly excited but not when he heard about of how I needed to go and see Hatori at the estate  
"Hmph, like I'm ever going to have her go back!" Shigure said sternly crossing his arms over his chest  
"We know!But we have no other choice!" Yuki argued and Shigure ran a hand through his black hair nnodding in debate  
"I guess we will go now, but keep her away from you-know-who." (Voldemo- Ahh I mean Akito!).J was eaves dropping in the conversation from behind a tree.Yeah we were outside  
"Like we are going to give her to him." Kyo snapped at my brother and Shigure softly smiled at his protectiveness over me  
"Okay then, KILEANA!!!!" Shigure called for me and I went deeper into the forest then ran back out when I was being chased by foxes.I hid behind Shigure and the foxes looked around for me  
"I didn't know that she could attract foxes like you guys!" Tohru said amazed and petted one of them.Shigure pushed me in front of him and that's when I was pounced on by foxes.They started to play with me once I sat down on the grass cross legged and they were either running around or spinning around your choice.I giggled then soon after they left and I was brushing dirt and dust off of me  
"Kileana, go get change." Kyo ordered me and I nodded giving him a confused look before walking into the house.I ran into my bedroom and leaned against the door.My heart rate was speeding up like a race car engine.I was scared to death of going back after all of this time I'm going back.I [changed](http://stylishlyme.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/CasualValentinesDayOutfit.jpg).I walked down stairs to see everyone ready.I slipped on my light jacket and shoes before we headed out the door.I acted confused of where we were going and kept asking of where we were going even though I knew EXACTLY of where we were going.A half hour later I stopped and sniffed the aid.Kyo noticed that I stopped and looked back at me.I was alert and started growling even though it hurt my throat like hell.Shigure hugged me bringing me into his chest  
"Sorry Kileana, but we have to go there." Shigure's voice was filled with guilt of 'keeping' it from me  
"'I'm NOT going!"' I told them sternly using sign language   
"I'm sorry Kileana, but you have to in able to see Hatori." Tohru told me and I felt a tear escape my eye.I wiped it away no I'm not going to cry!I sighed and Shigure held my hand as we made our way to the gates.Momiji came running out with a smile on his face but then when he saw me it faltered.He opened the gates and let us in.Tohru explained the situation to him and he nodded before leading us to the front door.I stopped slightly shaking of the memory coming back  
  
 _"Answer me!"_  
  
I stared at where I was laying down before when I was striked by Akito.Kyo wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.I nodded and we pressed onward.Shigure opened the door to the main house and we walked the halls of what used to be my home.I stared at the window of where Kisa and Momiji came to me and tried to comfort me.That was only a few days before I left.Then we passed a familiar closet.I stared at it for a food couple of seconds of where I escaped.I sighed and shook my head and Kyo lead me to Hatori's office.We entered to see Hatori waiting patiently for us.He could tell by the pain expression on my face that I didn't want to come.Kyo let go of me and I sat down in front of Hatori.He grabbed a mini flashlight and shined it down my throat before writing something down.As he inspected me I could hear people outside talking but it was faint and hard to make out  
"I need you to drink this." He handed me a cup of some kind of medicine.I took a sip of it before cringing at it's horrid taste.I shook my head not wanting to drink anymore of it  
"You have to." He told me sternly and I frowned before plugging my nose and taking a huge gulp of it.I shook my head trying to get the taste out of my mouth but it just lingered there  
"I suggest that she takes cough medicine for a week then come back here so I can see her progress, understood?" Hatori asked us and Shigure nodded understanding.Harori handed him a bottle of cough medicine an I stood up from my seat.I hugged Hatori and Momiji lead us out of the place only for bad memories to come alive.  
  
To Be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized that after 5, almost 6 years, that I never stated what type of mute Kileana was/is. Kileana is selectively mute, she chooses not to speak, her vocal cords are not damaged in anyway. She chooses not to speak because of trauma caused by Akito. -Golden


	32. The past is no more

  
FlashBack Kileana's POV (5 years old)  
I was looking around for a person that I have heard about then walked around outside looking for him.I think his name was Kitao and I really wanted to meet him except the other kids didn't.I stopped when I saw a young boy sitting on the window seal with a bird resting on his finger.I walked up to him with a small smile on my face  
"Hi!" I told him and he glanced at me like I was from a different planet because of my orange and white hair.He rolled his eyes and went back paying attention to the bird.I pouted for a second before smiling again.I got on the other side of the window seal and sat in front of him with my legs dangling down  
"My name is Kileana!" I told him extending my right hand towards him.He stared at me as if I was a artifact at a museum  
"What do you want?" He asked me in a bitter voice  
"I was wondering if you would like to go play with me." I told him  
"Would you like to?" I asked him my smile never fading  
"Why do I need to play?I'm going to die anyway." He told me and Cocked my head to the side not smiling anymore  
"What do you mean?" I asked him confused  
"I will die so what is the point of playing?" He asked me as the bird flew off of his finger  
"Because... Oh I know!" He looked at me a little confused  
"People play and talk and have fun while they still can!Everyone will die at one point in life so you have to live life to the fullest!" I told him sternly fist pumping into the air  
"It's call the circle of life!I know that Onee-chan will never be longer with me as the years go by but I know for sure that I would get to see him again!" My words of wisdom made his eyes go wide  
"Even if someone dies..." I started then placed the palm of my hand of where his heart would be  
"They would still live on forever in our hearts!" I told him then I saw in the corner of my eye to see Hatori-san watching us from a far along with Onee-chan and Ayame-san.My smile brightened when I saw him look down at where I placed my hand at.Then I saw him give me a small smile nodding  
"So come on!You don't have to mope all day sitting on the window seal when it's this nice out!" I told him and grabbed his hand jumping off of the window seal and pulled him along with me.I pulled him to the middle of the garden with Onee-chan and his Hatori-san, and Ayame-san still watching us  
"I will teach you a game!It's called... Tag your it!" I poked his chest and ran off giggling.He looked around confused for a second until he started running after me careful not to trample over his robe.I was in a fit of giggles then I felt slender fingers touch my hair so I quickened my speed and did a cartwheel saying 'weee'  
"How are you able to do that?!" He asked me out of breath and I jumped into a tree and rested on a branch with my legs swinging back and forth  
"It's easy!How about you try?" I asked him then jumped down  
"We will get back to the game later but for now I will teach you of how to do a cartwheel!" I told him then did one myself  
"Um okay." He said nervously then I instructed him of how to do one.He tried to but he only fell on his butt but he kept on trying then he finally got it that I did a round off in excitement  
"Now that is wicked." He mumbled to himself and I had a fox tail and ears  
"I never learned on how to do all of these things but Onee-chan told me that I'm like a foxxy!" I told him and he frowned and I cocked my head to the side with my hands behind my back  
"What's wrong?Do you feel alright?" I asked him then placed my hand on his fore head to check his temperature like Hatori-san has done to me when I don't feel well.He took a step back and I was suddenly pushed behind someone that had orange hair  
"Stay away from her Akito!" Ky-chan growled and I peaked over his shoulder confused  
"Huh?What's wrong Ky-chan?" I asked oblivious and confused and he glanced at me before looking back at the boy who I now know the name of as Akito  
"Kyo what's going on?" Kagu-chan asked walking towards us but stopped when she saw Akito  
"Why should I?You cant keep her all to yourself cat." Ky-chan growled.Akito is acting differently now.Why?  
"I'm NOT keeping her all to myself!I'm protecting her from you!" Ky-chan pointed his finger at him and Kagu-chan started pulling me away but I wiggled out of her clutches  
"Ky-chan?Are you saying that Aki-chan is bad?" I asked giving a nickname to Akito and Ky-chan looked at me wide eyed.I only give nicknames to the people I consider as my friends  
"Aki-chan?!He is NOT your friend Kile!" Ky-chan told me sternly and I shook my head getting frustrated  
"He is my friend Ky-chan!" I told him raising my voice  
"If she says I'm her friend then I'm her friend deal with it cat." Aki-chan told him sternly smirking a little bit  
"Kile listen to me!Akito is NOT your friend!Do you even know who he is?" Ky-chan asked me and I shook my head  
"I DON'T CARE OF WHO HE IS!!!" I yelled then a 'Poof' went off and I was now smaller?I shook off the heavy things that were on me and looked around to see Ky-chan and Aki-chan were bigger than me now  
"Huh?" I asked confused then saw I was standing on four legs and my clothes were under me  
"Kileana!" I heard Onee-chan's voice and I looked behind me to see a fox tail?  
"Ehhh?" I asked again confused then I looked down at a puddle to see a reflection of a baby fox's face but not my own  
"Kileana!" Hatori-san and Ayame-san?Tears brimmed in my eyes and they fell into the puddle making little splashes.I sniffled then I was picked up by Ky-chan who was holding me close to his chest  
"Onee-chan?W-WH..?" I couldn't comprehend of what was happening then I saw Onee-chan's face in front of mine  
"Hey it's okay." Onee-chan spoke calmly before looking at Aki-chan with a hint of anger in his eyes  
"What did you do to her?!" Onee-chan asked in a demanding voice that I flinched and hid myself in Ky-chan's sleave that was how small I was  
"I did nothing she just changed!" Aki-chan told Onee-chan  
"Damn it... this is her first time transforming..." Onee-chan muttered to himself but everyone heard him  
"Onee-chan?What is happ-" I felt something odd so I jumped out of Ky-chan's arms then there was another 'Poof' and I was back to regular size.Kagu-chan hid me with her body and gave me my clothes.I was crying while getting dressed.I was fully dressed and Ky-chan pulled me into a hug resting his chin on my head whispering comforting words to me  
"Leave her alone Akito for now on." Hatori-san told Aki-chan who was looking at me with something in his eyes.Aki-chan walked off without another word leaving us behind  
"Am I sick, Hatori-san?" I asked Hatori-san and he shook his head 'no'.Then he told me about the story of the chinese zodiacs.  
(Time Skip one year later)  
There was a knock on the door and I ran over to it to open it and when I did I saw two adults and a little girl with short brown hair holding a basket smiling  
"Hi!We are here to see Hatori Sohma." The woman said  
"You want to see Sensei?Okay he's in his office right now!" I told them with a huge smile and the little girl handed the basket to the man  
"How about you go and play with her Yui?" Yui the little girl nodded  
"I'm Yui Humira!" Yui introduced herself to me with a bow and I did too  
"Kileana Sohma!" I told her with a smile and she returned it then grabbed my hand  
"Come on!I brought some dolls!" She told me with a giggle and I nodded letting her drag me.We stopped in the living room and played and talked about our selves except that I didn't mention to her about the curse on my family and that's how I made my first friend!  
End of all FlashBacks:  
"Where do you think your going" I turned around in a swift movement to see him, Akito Sohma standing there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.He was standing like he was on that fatal day and so where we except that Tohru was here and Momiji.Kyo pushed me behind him getting protective over me  
"We are leaving." Kyo told him sternly and Akito darkly chuckled then smirked  
"Would you leave _her_?" Suddenly a man in black brought out a familiar brunette.My eyes turned a darker shade of pink in this case red making me look like I'm immortal or not of this world  
"Let her go!" Yuki ordered and was in front of Tohru who looked scared  
"Give me the little fox, and I will." Kyo was growling more intense now.I walked forward with my head hanging down and my bangs covering my eyes  
Kyo's POV  
I watched as she made her way towards Akito that rotting bastard.Akito threw Yui towards her and Kileana untied her and shared glances with her as if telling her to get back over to us.Yui nodded and jogged towards us and I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me hugging her.Yui was kinda like a sister to me you could say.Yui went over to Tohru and stood by her and watched my girlfriend be in front of Akito  
"So we are here again are we?Now let's repeat history shall we?" Akito went in for a slap but what shocked most of us is when she grabbed his wrist and looked deep in to his eyes.  
Kileana's POV (I think you guys know what is coming next)  
My face was neither Orange or white (.... I'M NOT RACIST!) as in I was neither of those colors.I was me Kileana Sohma The FoxGirl.And I'm not afraid anymore I have the courage to do this!A loud slap echoed throughout the estate and everyone rushed outside to see Akito falling to the ground with me above him.And I said something that even shocked me  
"I may be mute, but that doesn't mean I'm weak to the bone." That was my first sentence I have ever said in years.Gasps echoed throughout the place.Akito looked up at me with pure anger knowing that I got my courage back and wasn't afraid of him anymore  
"The meaning of life is to live it to the fullest, and you have NOT lived it to the fullest." I told him then kneeled down to him to get closer to his face  
"I have found the courage over the past year and of who I am, I'm now me, the true me not White or Orange.I'm the girl who is cursed as the fox named Kileana Asa Sohma.So deal with it Akito." I told him sternly before standing back up and looked over at my shoulder at everyone then smiled  
"I'm not afraid of anything anymore as long as I have the people I love beside my side.The same goes for them." I then looked back down at Akito  
"For some odd reason I still consider you as a friend even after all of the bad things you have done to me and everyone." I told him flat out then turned around and I felt like I was a new person with my own free will and nothing could stop me.I stood in front of Kyo and smiled up at me pecking his cheek then he hugged me tightly.  
  
I'm Kileana Asa Sohma the FoxGirl.  
  
To Be continued


	33. The white dragon and yellow rabbit

Kileana's POV  
It's been a few days and my speech has been to a minimum and I only talk around my brother or Kyo.Hatori was a little bit angry at me because he thinks that I made the situation with my throat worse than before but I have been taking the medicine he gave to me.I was looking out the window sitting on my window seal I have been doing this a lot lately to clear my head and think if the possibilities of the future.Someone knocked on my door and I stayed silent continuing with the staring  
"Kile?Are you okay?" I heard Kyo ask me and him entering my room to see me like this.He sighed  
"You can tell me if anything is wrong, you know that right?" He sat on the edge of my bed and I looked at him  
"Yes I know." I told him my throat still a little soar from a few days ago.He patted beside him somIngot up and sat down next to him with my hands in my lap  
"Look, I know I'm not the best person in the world like Shigure thought I would be for his little sister..." He started running a hand through his hair.I looked at him confused of what he is talking about  
"But I still care about you Kileana, and I would do everything in my power to protect you." He told me using my full name for the first time since I was 4 years old so I knew he was being serious  
"What are you..?" Before I could finish he gently placed his lips on mine.He pulled away and looked at me sternly  
"I couldn't protect you from that bastard called Akito years ago but I will now." He told me with stern in his voice and I smiled at him placing my hand on top of his gently squeezing it  
"It's okay, I knew what it takes to protect people you love and care about, it took me a long time to find my courage to actually say something to anybody, and now I'm glad I did." I told him smiling and he kissed my fore head  
"You always somehow lift everyone's spirits up you know that?" He asked me and I nodded then the door bell rang.He was about to get up but I kissed him thanking him for saying what he said.We got up and walked out of my room (not kissing anymore) and walked down stairs only for Momiji to attack me to the ground  
"Kileana!I made a new friend!" Momiji told me  
excitedly and I nodded I got up with some help of Yui and saw someone hiding behind Momiji  
"This is Amaya Sayuri!And she is a white draggy!" Momiji told me and I went wide we'd but smiled none the less  
"It's okay Amaya, she won't bite." Haru encouraged the girl hiding behind Momiji.She slowly looked at me from over his shoulder and I saw blue eyes and white hair.She looked really adorable!I smiled at her and she blushed and hid her head from my sight  
"Amaya, Kileana won't hurt you!She's really nice!" Momiji reassured her  
"R-Really.?" Amaya asked her gentle soft voice made my heart melt  
"Yeah!" Momiji encouraged her with a heart warming smile.  
Amaya's POV  
She had long orange (Before k accidently typed 'white' instead of orange sorry about that) hair with white tips and salmon pink eyes.She kinda resembled of a fox to me.She looked very nice and she hasn't really talked since I have been here did I do something wrong?  
"It's nice to meet you Amaya my name is Shigure I'm Kileana's big brother." A man with black hair told me and I shyly nodded  
"H-Hi..." I stuttered out and Yui smiled at me  
"It's okay, Kileana used to be shy as well." A boy with purple hair told me   
"That's right." Some of us slightly jumped from her speaking.She crouched down to my level and had her hands on my shoulders  
"I used to be the same way, I used to not even talk." Kileana told me and I stared at her wide eyed  
"I guess it's pretty shocking." Shigure said with his finger on his chin and Kileana nodded  
"Umm..." I didn't know what to say  
"Oh yeah!Kileana is a foxxy!Shigure is a dog, Yuki is a rat, and Kyo is a cat!" Momiji told me and he pointed to each one as he listed them off  
"F-Fox?" I asked  
"Yeah Kileana is the fox zodiac, and I'm the descendant of the turtle!" Yui explained to me with a smile never leaving her face.I nodded  
"Who's that?" I asked not stuttering this time since I was getting a little used to them.I pointed at a dude who was standing behind Kileana  
"That's Kyo!He is Kileana's boyfriend!" Momiji told me and I nodded and took out a lollipop and held it out to Kileana  
"Umm do you want it?" I asked her nervously and she smiled at me and nodded and took it gently out of my hands and I plopped one also in my mouth that was blue berry flavored  
"She really likes candy as well!" Momiji announced and I nodded getting out of my shy state  
"She's actually as obsessed with candy and sweets as Kileana is with Rice Balls." Haru said and Kileana playfully glared at him  
"I think it's totally adorable!" Yui said and picked me up in a hug and swung me around  
"Yui!Be careful with her!" A girl with long brown hair told Yui and she set me down  
"Sorry!I cant help it!" Yui said nervously sweat dropping scratching the back of her neck (I'm now eating popcorn YAY!*Hands you a bowl*)  
"This is Tohru!And her cooking is amazing!!!" Momiji told me with hearts in his eye when he said she was a great cook.I nodded giggling at him  
"How old are you?" Shigure asked me  
"14!" I told him and he was wide eyed but smiled and nodded  
"I didn't know that!I'm 15!" Momiji told me and I nodded jumping up and down  
"Cool!" I yelled and we jumped into each other's arms happy jumping.Then we both pulled away blushing and averted each other's eye contact  
"Awww...." Yui said  
"I SHIP AMAIJI!" Someone yelled and we looked over at the stairs to see a [girl](http://i920.photobucket.com/albums/ad44/Nightstorm101/Anime%20girls/kuteino.jpg) at the foot of the stairs  
"GOLDEN!!!!" Everyone screamed but me who had a question mark above my head  
  
To Be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back then I would get requests from readers to put their OCs into my fanfictions. So I did, this OC, Amaya Sayuri, was created by Neon emo~ness on Quotev! -Golden


	34. Peaceful... Not!

Kileana's POV (A week later)  
I was OUTSIDE (Reference from Open Season the first one) not cooped up in the house like always.I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as a fall wind gently blew by.Peaceful.That's all that came to mind when I think about what it is like right now.I pulled my leather jacket closer to my body to keep my warmth or at least try to.I walked around the forest with a few foxes following behind me.The leaves were changing colors such as orange, red, auburn, or brown.Amaya fitted in perfectly and I have learned that she lives by herself and doesn't know who her family is.But, we are her family now even though our last names are different we are still family in many ways.I smiled thinking about her and Momiji getting together at one point and if they do...

(Me:GIVE KILEANA 2ND COUSINS YOU TWO!!! Kileana:...Seriously you just had to ruin the moment didn't you Golden? Me:What?I did nothing Haru:*sighs heavily and Momiji and Amaya just stare at me flustered*)

I frowned now thinking about the next generation of the Sohmas.I wonder if well when we have kids they would have to go through the same thing we have.Being bullied or teased about our extravagant hair color or eye color and how animals always find their way to us or them.A wolf's howl is what snapped me out of my thinking.I ran towards the direction from where the howl came from.The foxes were no longer behind me because they probably got scared of the howl and ran off.I stopped when I saw a white wolf with dark blue eyes laying on the ground whimpering in pain.I rushed over to it and kneeled down at the side of it.I looked over it to see if there is any injuries on it but none.I saw a set of girl's close a few feet behind it that were damp.'Someone must have left them' (Me:BAKA!) I thought before resting my hand on it's nose to see it burning up.It whimpered more with fear in it's eyes.I smiled softly at it and gently stroke it's silky white fur.It was about the size of Shigure as a dog and may be even a little smaller I can't tell  
"Shhhb it's okay.I'm not here to hurt you." I told it in a soft whisper.I'm guessing it's female due to it's size.I tried to get her to stand up but she wouldn't budge I frowned then remembered the flip phone Shogure got me.I pulled it out and went to my contacts and called the house.It ranged a few times until someone picked it up  
"Hello?" Amaya  
"Hey, can you get Shigure and the boys to come out here I need some help." I told her  
"Okay!" I heard some rustling in the background and she instead called Kyo not my brother  
"Kile?What is it?Is setting wrong are you hurt?" Kyo's frantic worried voice asked me  
"I'm fine.I just need some help with carrying a wolf." I told him  
"What is wrong with it?" He asked me  
"She's sick and high on a fever and it seems that she is unable to move because of it." I told him and he sighed irritated through the phone  
"Alright, where are you?" He asked me and I looked around   
"Remember when I threw that rock and stick at your head?" I knew he knew (Kileana and Kyo sitting in a tree, no literally sitting in a tree reference)  
"Got it be there in a flash." He ended the call and I put the phone back in my pocket then looked at her.It seems she fell asleep but her rest hog was heavy that meant she was having a nightmare.I frowned and glanced at the damped set of clothes 'I guess someone took a dip or got caught in the rain.' I thought to myself before hearing footsteps of running behind me.I turned around to look over my shoulder to see Yuki, Haru, Shigure, Hatori, and Kyo.Hatori was in immediate action because he was beside me checking the hurt wolf   
"Thanks for the directions." I heard Kyo mumble to himself sarcastically  
"Your very welcome." He glared at me  
"Umm should I ask later?" Shigure asked us and I nodded  
"She's running a high fever and is unconscious from exhaustion seemed to be out here for a while and her ribs are showing meaning that he/she hasn't eaten in a while." Hatori explained  
"Can we bring her back?" I asked him  
"We have no choice or it would die from starvation." Hatori explained then we looked to Shigure who is the owner of the house  
"Fine.As long as it doesn't destroy my house." Shigure said and Kyo and Yuki rolled their eyes before glaring at each other.We took our own ends and picked up the wolf at the same time and carefully brought her back to the house  
"Someone open the door!" Haru yelled and Yui was the one who opened it her red going wide when she saw us carrying the wolf.She moved out of the way and we brought the wolf inside and Tohru closed the door behind us.We brought her into a room and layer her down gently on the floor.Momiji and Amaya went to go and get Hatori some supplies for Hatori to treat her with until there was a...

POOF!

We all knew what that meant.The boys covered their eyes except for my boyfriend (PERVERT!) so I slapped my hand over his eyes.My brother was in more of a awkward position let's just say for some unknown reason he was hovering over her before from Hatori asking him to check her eyes or something like that.Yui kicked Shigure in the side having him groan in pain and fall over like a tower side ways.Us girls pushed the boys out of the room especially Momiji because he may look 9 or 10 but he is a teenage boy at the age of 15!I shut the door and rested my back against it taking a deep breath.That was WAY too close for comfort.Tohru came back with my robe which was the closest she could grab and put it on her.She has pale skin with long white hair and I'm guessing dark blue eyes.She looks kinda like Amaya if you ask me but Amaya didn't look like she recognized her.It was fine to let Hatori in now so he could treat her.We let Hatori get some space except Momiji and Amaya wanted to be the first ones to see her awake.Sometimes I wonder about their age.My brother was in fantasy world of well you can guess what he is fantasying about (PERVERT!).Kyo sighed and ran a hand through his hair while I glared at him in testifying when he looked at me.He gulped  
"Uhh... Sorry?" Kyo said and I face palmed shaking my head and Yui was doing the same thing as me which I didn't mind  
"Wait." I whispered and retraced my steps...

I'M OBLIVIOUS!!! 

I cursed under my breath and that cause my brother to snap his head towards me glaring at me.I never curse you can say that and he doesn't like me doing it either   
"Can you explain?" Shigure asked me  
"Remember when I got lost-" Yui cut me off  
"Wait- you got Lost?" Yui asked me   
"Surprisingly I did, Kyo went to find me and since back then I didn't talk to get his attention I through a rock to the back of his head then a stick that just nipped his ear." I said nervously scratching the back of my neck  
"How did I never known about this?" Shigure asked me  
"Awwww why haven't you guys filled me in of what has been happening before I came?!" Yui whined from next to me but we ignored her   
"We kept it a secret." Me and Kyo said in sync.We shared glances before shrugging.That was weird.Coughing is what silenced us.We rushed to the room she was in and saw her sitting up looking tired but energetic at the same time  
"SHE'S AWAKE!" Amaya and Momiji screamed.She looked at us but mostly at me.Looks like she remembers me  
"Kileana can you get her to take her medicine?She is not letting me." Hatori asked me and I nodded I walked over to them and sat next to Hatori  
"Hi I'm Kileana and this is Hatori. Momiji, Amaya, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, Yui, Yuki, and Haru.We brought you here to help you get better.And don't worry your secret is safe with us." I told her gently pointing to each person as I introduced them to her.She looked shocked and gulped nervously.We got her to take her medicine and we were now letting her rest up so all of us were in the living room waiting for her to wake up again.Amaya and Momiji were jumping up and down in joy and were REALLY adorable!I was sitting on Kyo's lap resting my head on his shoulder feeling tired.Everyone told me to go and get some rest if I was tired but I'm determined to learn more about the wolf I brought in.Kyo kissed the top of my head an bad his arms around me then Yuki started talking to him which ended into a light argument until Tohru calmed them down.A few minutes past and I sat up my instincts coming in hand.I rubbed my eyes and kissed Kyo's cheek before getting up from his lap and walked to the room of where she was in.I opened the door a creak to see her putting on some clothes we left for her.I walked in closing the food behind me and she looked at me and I smiled  
"How you feeling?" I asked her walking towards her to see her trying to put her hair in a pony tail but didn't have a band.I have her one of mine from off of my wrist and she nodded in thanks and put her hair up in a simple pony tail  
"What is your name?" I asked her  
"Sakurai Flake, and thank you for helping me." Sakurai told me and I waved my hands frantically in front of me  
"No no no, I didn't really do anything Hatori is the one who treated you!" I told her frantically 'Now I'm sounding like Tohru' I thought  
"I know, but-" I saw her nose wiggle meaning she is smelling   
"Fucking cat is in the house.." She mumbled to herself.Crap!I forgot she was a wolf! (Wolves hate any kind of feline).She was about to storm out of the room but I caught her arm having her head snap towards me  
"Kyo, he is the cat zodiac and is hot headed plus my immature boyfriend." I told her and she nodded  
"I'm the fox zodiac by the way and my family has the same curse as you do we can transform into animals except Amaya isn't part of our family but she is part of our adopted family." I explained to her all in one breath.She sighed in annoyance nodding her head.Huh she remiss me of Uo for some odd reason.She walked out with me trailing behind her and once Kyo saw her World War II was being re enacted...

"What are you doing here you stupid Wolf!"  
"Same goes for you FUCKING CAT!"  
This went on and on for a while and then things were being thrown and I would be mistaken of this for a YukivsKyo but nope SakuraivsKyo  
"Should we do something?!" Tohru asked  
"I don't think there is anything we CAN do Miss Honda" Yuki told Tohru and she nodded.Eventually me and Shigure were the ones who stopped them by holding them from behind pulling away from each other.Me and Kyo was on one side while Shigure an Sukarai where on the other (I JUST NOTICED THIS!Kyo and Kileana both start with a 'K' and Shigure and Sukarai with a 'S'... I'M A IDIOT Hitachiin Twins:Looks like your no so Golden after all Me:SHUT UP YOU TWO AND STOP INTERFERING WITH MY STORIES!).I could tell that Sukarai was faintly blushing from Shigure holding her from behind but no one but me noticed.Looks like I'm going to be a Aunt soon.Hopefully.They were still screaming at each other until Amaya screamed blowing our ear drums out and her scream and even shattered a few vases.And we just stared at her but me and Shigure thanking like.Amaya nodded and Momiji pulled her off to the kitchen probably to make something after that it was hell for a house.

To Be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another OC, this time created by TheRandomPizza on Quotev. OC is Sakurai Flake! -Golden


	35. Discovery?

Akito's POV....? (...I have a bad feeling about this...)  
I was sitting at where I usually sit (The.... Yui:THE FREAKEN WINDOW! Me:Sorry what? Everyone:*sighs heavily*) looking out into the distance.I got up and walked out of the door (MAGIC! Yuki:He meant the door way Miss Golden Me:*Pouts*) and out into the hallway.I walked down it and went passed a door only to stop in my tracks.I looked at it to see it was the closet door of where we kept everything we own and don't need in there.I opened the door to see boxes upon boxes and in the far back sunlight gleaming through the small window.I walked into the room closer to the small window but stopped in my tracks when I saw two hands prints on it... (And this is where Kileana escaped in Chapter 3... WOW!) I moved boxes out of the way and saw they were the size of a girl's hand that's when it hit me.My eyes widened.After all of these years this is where she escaped.I found a ladder (Kileana climbed on the boxes if you don't remember) and placed it where I can climb up.I got to the top to see only the rooftops of the houses.I opened the small window and it looked as if a distant memory was playing through my head.I saw Kileana with a small satchel on her back running on the roof tops towards the wall but the thing is she stopped when she was on top of it and looked back letting the breeze past by and had her orange hair with white tips go with the flow.It seemed as if she was debating on leaving or not and I could see a slight hesitation on her expressions.She shook her head and jumped off of the wall disappearing from my sight.I sighed and closed the small window and climbed down the ladder.I walked out of the closet and shut the door with a slam angry.All of this time this is where she made her extravagant escape?How could that be?We have looked everywhere of where she escaped when we couldn't find her anywhere is the household.I ran a hand through my hair feeling like I was going crazy then something caught my eye in the corner.I looked closely at it to see a small drawing of a rice ball and a fox that was poorly drawn.I remember when she made this I got so mad at her that I sent her to her room until it was time to eat.Why was I feeling... betrayed?I have never felt like this even after she left I never did but why am I feeling it now?She was the first person that ever made me truly smile because she accepted me of who I was and didn't care what role I carried or burden.But I discouraged her because she was the fox zodiac that Shigure her own brother kept from her since she was born.Everyone did because they thought it would break her heart knowing that she could probably not have kids with a boy.I clutched my fits at my side staring at the ground with my teeth gritted.She accepted me but I didn't accept her.Kileana Sohma the girl who was cursed by the fox zodiac didn't deserve anything that happened to her in the past... and I was the one who caused her much pain and sorrow but she still somehow kept her head up not until I lost it and slapped her and banding her from ever leaving this place... She didn't deserve that... not at all... now I deeply regret it.Then years later after she left I heard a rumor going around from outsiders that dropped off some supplies for us that they saw a girl with orange hair and white tips with pink eyes at the market with Yuki and the others that's when I knew that she came back and still hasn't talked at all.Now she was a muted fox but she didn't need words to keep everyone smiling.She used her actions to keep them smiling... then when she came here for the first time in years she took her courage back and slapped me and said her first sentence to me proving me of how wrong I was and that she only needed the ones that care for her deeply to surround her with cheer and comfort.I couldn't give her that but what I could give her is something that she gave me... when we first met.  
Kileana's POV  
I was humming to a little tune while helping around the house since Tohru had to work late and Yuki went to go and get her.Kyo was watching tv and Shigure was trying to evade Mitsuru again by hiding out somewhere in the house and I could tell just by looking at her she meant business because she a rope and a evil glint in her eyes.I looked over at her to see her now giving up because she was sitting at the table with her head on it looking tired and stressed.I stopped from cleaning the dishes and wiped my hands on the apron Tohru let me borrow.I sat across from her  
"Are you okay Mitsuru?" I asked her worried  
"I'm fine *sighs* I guess I should just leave and get fired..." She said doubtfully and I furrowed my eye brows at her  
"You cant get fired if it was Shigure's fault!" I sighed then continued  
"I know my brother very well and I know how hard he works at writing and I know the book is done he is just avoiding you because he is looking at it to make sure it is at it's finest." I reassured her keeping my tone down.I grabbed her hand and got up pulling her with me.Of course she is taller than me -.-.I pushed her towards the door and past Kyo who was looking at us strangely   
"What are you doing?" Kyo asked me  
"What does it look like?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes at me.We got in front of the towel closet and I opened it to see my supposedly 'mature' older brother there reading girl magazines... Pervert..  
"Shigure." I said in a threatening tone having him stiffen.He looked slowly up at us and nervously smiled  
"U-uhhh hi?" I glared at him and next thing you know Mitsuru left with the book Shigure finished to edit it.I wasn't mad at him anymore but I did discard all of his girl magazines even though I knew he had a secret stash... WHY IS HE SUCH A PERVY PERV?!I sighed and went back to the kitchen only to see Kyo making himself some rice balls.I walked over to him with my arms crossed and a pleading look in my eyes.He looked at me a little confused until I used my head to gesture towards the rice balls in his hands.He sighed and shook his head.He didn't give me one instead plopped one into his mouth but half of it was out so of course I stood on my tip toes and took a bite out of it.It was kind of like pocky or lady and the tramp for a second.I chewed on the delicious ball of rice and cringed at it's flavor.He rolled his eyes at me and gave me a kiss on my nose.I cheered and took a small bite out of it.Oh where is Sakurai?She's at Uo's house right now since they are like the best friends ever right now because of how they are so alike and hate Kyo to the core well they don't _exactly_ hate each other but that's just my opinion about it.Then here came Tohru and Yuki coming into the house  
"We aren't interrupting anything?" Tohru asked us suspiciously and I blushed and shook my head frantically  
"No!" I yelled and his behind Kyo and he rolled his eyes  
"If we did anything there would be clothes scattered everywhere." NOT HELPING!My blush only darkened at the thought of that happening then it got me to thinking.We never even said we loved each other before out loud or to each other before... Okay now I'm getting a little worried now.We all went our separate ways and Tohru told me that she can take it over for me and also thanked me for doing her chores for her but it did take me a longgg time to convince her it was okay.I walked up the stairs and down the hallway and entered my room closing the door behind me.I sighed then noticed something on my window seal with the window open 'Did I leave it open?' I asked myself before shrugging and picked up the piece of paper that was slightly crinkled.I opened it up to see a picture of a MockingJay.Lightning struck me and I dropped the piece of paper that had the drawing of the bird.I fell back wards on my butt staring in disbelief at the drawing.  
  
  
Akito.  
  
To Be continued


	36. Loyalty of a Fox

3rd Person's POV  
The day was clear with no clouds with the sun shining above the ground.Kileana Sohma was sitting on a tree branch swinging her legs back and forth listening to the sounds of the forest.She loved the forest because of how peaceful it was.She loved being out here especially when she is alone, get her time to think of the possiblities of the world.A glowing fox appeared in front of her that was running swiftly around her shadow.She looked down in curiousity before jumping down landing safely on her feet.The glowing fox ran off as if it was telling her to follow him.She ran after it her speed matching the glowing creatures.They came to a stream with white rocks stuck into the bottom of the stream looking as if they glowed with a holy light.The glowing fox jumped over the stream and looked back at her wanting her to keep following him.She did the same and was soon following him again.They ran, jumped, and dodged in coming stumps of old trees.The fox jumped on to a tree branch and looked back at her over his shoulder.he nudged his head upwards saying to follow him to the top.She nodded and climbed up the tree until she got to the top.She looked through the leaves to see the bright sun that blinded her eyes having her pupils turn small.She shook her head before popping her head out of the leaves and looked around at the [scenery](http://25.media.tumblr.com/055e747e6a21ff855b3cc3337d192982/tumblr_mkalhh90DY1s846vco1_1280.jpg).She gasped in awe as her pink eyes sparkled at the sight of the scenery of the sky that looked as if it was night but when it was only in the middle of the after noon.The glowing fox appeared beside her and she looked at it in deep wonder.The fox looked at her and nudged her where her heart was to be at.She sighed and nodded taking a piece of paper out of her back pocket.She unfolded it to reveal a mockingbird the one Akito sent to her by a bird that was also a mockingbird.She sighed and the glowing fox nodded letting her do what she has to do.She took a deep breath and let go of the picture of the mockingbird letting it gracefully float by the wind passing by.Kileana's orange hair with white tips went along with it as well as the fur of the creature beside her.The picture turned up back on the window seal of the Sohma Estate of where Akito usually sits at.He walked to the window and looked down to see the picture of the mockingbird he sent days before lying on his window seal.He picked it up then he saw small writing at the bottom of the page  
  
A Mocking bird is one who's name can be mocking towards you but all it wants is to free of free willled and not trap like a prisoner in chains, a bird is meant to be free to fly not to be held in chains by their wings... Let them go before they put you in chains as you did to them.  
  
His eyes widened at the letter and the neat handwriting that belonged to the person he knew so well.Autumn leaves were drifting off through the wind of the sky.A group of autumn leaves past by Tohru and Yuki who was tending to their garden getting it ready for the cold to become but stopped when they saw the autumn leaves of many colors to fly by with grace.They both stood up and watched the leaves drift by and went into the direction of the house they lived in.Yui was out in the market with her older brother Andrew but stopped and looked at the leaves flying by and giggled thinking of the games she played with Kileana when they were little the leaves were reminding her of the good memory she has of the leaves.Sakurai was sitting in her apartment on the window seal looking outside messing with her necklace she gained from her parents she never met.Leaves flew by her window by the warm breeze as she stared at it she thought of the many things going through her head but shook her head not wanting to worry about them just looked at the beautiful leaves flying by her window.Amaya was currently playing around in her house with Haru and Momiji they stopped when leaves blew in from the opened window to see them many different colors.Amaya giggled and twirled around in them making a tornado from the force of the wind from her spinning.Momiji smiled and laughed joining with her.As they danced Haru was looking out the window smiling to himself watching the breeze as it went by.Shigure was sitting on the porch making a rock that was a fox (Reference to episode 1 of Fruits Basket) when he saw the leaves float by him just right under his nose he smiled thinking of his little sister and how strong she has became during the short time she has came back.Kyo was laying on the roof looking up at the sky when a leaf landed on his fore head.He picked it up and examined it then looked in the direction of where he last saw his girlfriend.He smiled thinking of her.Kileana stood up and smiled standing tall on the branch.Then she jumped.She jumped out of the tree swinging on the last branch landing safely on the ground un harmed.The glowing fox was now on the ground beside her.He then suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye.Kyo was up and now running in the forest searching for the fox that he cares about to the core.Scenarios were running through his mind at the thought of her getting hurt in anyway there is.He finally saw her and she whipped her head around alert of his presence.She sighed in relief and held a hand to her chest  
"You scared m-" She was cut off by Kyo hugging her tightly wrapping his arms around her shoulders.She stiffened then relaxed into his warmth.She kept her hands to his chest resting the side of her head on his chest  
"I was worried about you, you should have been home a hour ago." Kyo told her not letting his voice shake.Kileana nodded understanding  
him  
"Sorry Kyo, I lost track of time is all." Kileana told him in a calm voice barely above a whisper.He looked down at her and kissed her between her eyes and rested his fore head against hers  
"Just... Just don't scare me like that again okay?" Kyo told her and she nodded kissing his cheek  
"Don't worry, I promise I won't, never again." Kileana told the cat and he nodded sighing in relief  
"Let's get home before night comes." Kyo told her and she nodded.He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the forest.  
  
To Be continued


	37. Operation Yuru

Kileana's POV (A week later lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop!Boom boom boom boom I forgot the rest of the song lalalalaallallalaaaaaa!)  
"Has anyone seen Shigure?" Tohru asked us entering from the kitchen.I shook my had along with Yui  
"I haven't seen him all day." By the way Yui stayed over and is going to stay over again!(There will be a chapter about the sleepover don't you worry!)  
"That's strange and I haven't seen Sakurai either hmmm." Idea popped into both of our little minds.We glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter  
"What?" Kyo asked me from next to me but ignored him and kept on laughing then soon here came my brother waltzing in like he owned the place of wait he does nevermind!(I feel like I made that joke before but I don't know where...).Then soon came in Sakurai with a serious face that had Momiji and Amaya stop from playing checkers to look up at her  
"Okay everyone first off!Sakurai." Yui was no where to be found.Sakurai came back in the room wiping her hands like she just murdered someone which she probably did because hey I think she can no IS able to kill somebody  
"What happened to Y-" And Haru became another missing victim by the hands of Sakurai Flake  
"As I was say-" Amaya pulled on Shigure's sleeve of his kimono  
"What happened to Yu-chan?" Amaya asked him and he totally lost it and took us a while to pry her off of him since his grip was so tight I'm surprised there isn't any blood at her sides.Sakurai rolled her eyes crossing her arms  
"How about I take care of this?" Sakurai asked Shigure who nodded and rubbed the back of his head where I hit with a baseball bat   
"Operation Yuru-"  
"Yuru?"  
"I sware to God fucking cat if you interrupt me again your whiskers would be no more." Sakurai threatened him with a heavy glare and he shrunk back in his seat  
"Does wolf got your tongue?" Amaya and Momiji teased him and he glared at them and I held onto his arm so he wouldn't send them forty miles away in the wilderness  
"As I was saying before being interrupted *glares at Kyo*, Operation Yuru is my ship name to get Haru and Yui together." Sakurai started  
"I like the name!Yu for Yui and ru for HatsuHaru!" Amaya said grinning wildly and I'm pretty sure Sakurai restrained herself from latching herself on her like my brother did  
"Correct Amaya 10 points to HufflePuff." HufflePuff? (Harry Potter reference) Oh well these days I don't know what does on in that twisted mind of hers  
"Haru and Yui are in seperate rooms locked in tight." She pointed her finger up above her and shooshed us.I heard doors jittering and banging so yep she stands correct  
"Kileana you know Yui best so what does she like?" She turned towards me  
"Ice Cream and Anime/Manga." I told her and she nodded and she turned towards Momiji  
"What does Haru like rabbit?" She asked Momiji  
"Umm well... He likes YUI!" He yelled and Kyo stifled a laugh and I punched his arm telling him to contain it  
"Is that all?" She asked him and he nodded  
"Yep that's all!" Amaya says for him hopping from one foot to another  
"Alrighty then... Kileana." She turned towards me  
"Does Yui like Haru and not just the normal 'like' as in a friend but the 'like like' thing a bob?" She asked me and I thought for a moment with my finger on my chin  
"She told me once that she liked him when she was younger... So I'm not really sure if she still lik-" Then I was being pulled off of the couch by her and dragged up the stairs  
"Hey Sakurai!" I said and she looked back at me when we got in the hallway  
"Your gonna find out!" She brought me to Shigure's office and unlocked the door throwing me in and she shut the door behind her not locking it but I knew she was still there  
"Oh hey Kileana." I looked at Yui who was sitting in the chair with her feet on the desk and a Manga book in her hand that my brother was originally reading or writing not so sure but he is a pervert.And she somehow got a sippy cup with lemonade in it  
"Okay then anyways, Remember when we were kids?" I asked her and she nodded not really paying attention to me  
"Okay you told me something-" SHE WAS CRYING?!  
"Yui what's wrong?!" I asked her running over to her side and she looked at me with waterfalls falling from her eyes  
"Are you hurt did something happen?!" I asked her frantically worried sick  
"Why are you crying please tell me!" I told her with my hands on her knees  
"HE LEFT A CLIFFFHANGER!!!" Oh.... I totally forgot she was a Otaku and she was reading Manga.I looked at the title 'Pricey Caluteo'?What the hell is that?(Not a real Manga everybody or atleast I don't think... *searches web* NOPE!).What am I even talking about it's my brother for crying out loud!I should probably not be saying that because I think we need to build Noah's Ark if this continues... I sighed and finally calmed her down with her eyes red and puffy  
"Okay now can you tell m-"  
"Yeah." What?   
"Yeah what?" I asked her confused  
"I do like him so there you go and... Can I get out of here because there is nothing left to read." I looked behind her totally missing the colossal book case behind her.Wow I need to get my eyes checked literally.(If some of you don't know 'Colossal' means 'Huge')  
"Okay thank you and yeah you can come out now." I told her and she nodded standing up from her seat.I opened the door to the room  
"Password." Sakurai totally forgot she was peeping tom's child  
"Shigure." I told her casually   
"Fudge, okay you can come out." She let us out and we went back down stairs.Yui was over by Shigure in seconds scolding him for leaving a cliff hanger  
"Wait how did you even read it?" Shigure asked her suspiciously  
"Check your office or study then you will see why to never let anybody like 'her' in there." He went upstairs  
"Why did you use quotation marks for 'her'?" Yui asked me  
"Because I know how you are." I stated and she rolled her eyes at me but smiled nodding.Then here came Shigure screaming his head off  
"SHE READ EVERYTHING!!!!" My actually adult brother screamed with tears streaming down his face  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sakurai bunked Shigure's head into the wall leaving him stuck there for a while.Um I guess the promise about 'as long as it doesn't destroy my house' is broken (Reference to Chapter:Peaceful.... NOT!).Wait what happened to my boyfriend?I slowly looked over at Yuki and he pointed up stairs  
"He's trying to get it our of Haru." He told me  
"You know that's a bad idea right?" I asked him and he nodded smirking a little bit  
"That's why I suggested it." He told me and I rolled my eyes before going back up the stairs and heard a ruckus in Kyo's room.I opened the door to see them fighting.'Atleast it isn't Sakurai or Yuki' I thought before sighing and walking over to them  
"GUYS!" That caught their attention  
"Sakurai is going to kill the both of you if..." I looked at Kyo and he nodded  
"Go up to her like this." And Kyo walked towards me and kissed me wrapping his arm around my waist almost like a dip kiss.We pulled away and looked at Haru  
"It's simple as that." Kyo told him  
"No it's not!You guys have been together for..."  
"About 3 months." I said  
"Really I thought it was 4?" Kyo asked me   
"I'm pretty sure it was 3 Kyo." I told him and he nodded sighing in defeat not wanting to get in a pointless argument right now.Yeah we argue problem?But it's mostly silly things like the milk carton or rice balls.Mmmmm Rice Balls....  
"And your point is?" Haru asked us  
"That you should do just what we just did." I told him and he sighed nodding running a hand through his hair  
"But would everyone be watching?" This got me angry  
"Are you going to do anything perverted HatsuHaru?" I asked him using his full name that's when he knows I'm serious.Huh kinda like when Kyo calls me Kileana instead of 'Kile'  
"No I won't!It's just embarrassing to think that everyone would be watching us and all..."  
"Same." Me and Kyo said at the same time  
"We still don't kiss each other in public only if it's on the cheek or fore head." I told him  
"But you just kissed in front of me?" My cheeks flared up and I hid my face in Kyo's shoulder  
"Yeah that was just for a demonstration." Kyo backed me up knowing that I will probably get myself more embarrassed if I talk  
"Okay, so what no-" Sakurai bursted into the room  
"Now cat or I will shave you naked." Kyo gulped and I looked at her not blushing anymore  
"Go ahead Haru go to Yui." I told Haru smiling and he nodded walking past Sakurai and of course she decided to lock us in!I looked at Kyo  
"Now what?" I asked him and he shrugged  
"Climb through the window?" He asked and I nodded and that's exactly what we did.  
Yui's POV  
Sakurai just decided to lock me in Kileana's room for some odd reason.She didn't really have anything but her pictures are really good but one caught my eye.It was a picture of the zodiac animals with a rice ball and a fox and turtle and a wolf and a white dragon.I looked at it closely and see that she named off each and every single one of them and put the names of the people that the drawings represented.I found out Tohru was the Rice Ball (Picture is another reference to another chapter that I forgot the name of and is to lazy to look back and see sorry!).The door opened from behind me and I whipped around only to see Haru walking towards me with his head down  
"Haru?" I asked confused then I didn't expect what he was going to do next...

He kissed me wrapping both of his arms around my waist pulling me towards him.My eyes were wide and was blushing furiously.Tingles were spreading all across my body.I slowly put my hands to his chest and closed my eyes letting him kiss me.

To Be continued


	38. Sleepover! And new friends

Kileana's POV  
It was now night time and Yui and two of her friends from her old school are staying over which I'm very happy about!Plus Sakurai somehow found alcohol which Shigure wasn't happy about and hid the alcohol somewhere in the house and now Sakurai is searching everywhere for it.I believe there is some type of connection between them and I really want to become a aunt soon because I ship them (#Shirai) and someone named Golden also does... (I had to :D).We were sleeping in my room and Shigure and Kyo actually set up a boxed tv and dvr up here for tonight so we could watch movies which I thanked both of them with a hug and kiss on the cheek.Oh yeah!Yui and Haru are now together but are keeping it a secret because a certain jerk (I have called Akito 'jerk' alot in this story which I find amusing lol).The door opened and a [girl](http://www.animemay.com/thumbnails/detail/20121105/blondes%20vocaloid%20blue%20eyes%20skirts%20long%20hair%20animal%20ears%20thigh%20highs%20anime%20simple%20background%20seeu%20yel_www.animemay.com_59.jpg) with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked in followed by Yui, and another [girl](http://www.animalhi.com/thumbnails/detail/20121101/cats%20blue%20eyes%20library%20books%20pink%20hair%20short%20hair%20anime%20girls%20nardack%201680x1050%20wallpaper_www.animalhi.com_47.jpg) who had short pink hair and blue eyes.I got up from sitting on my bed with my pjs on that was sweat pants and a old t-shirt since I'm for once lazy about getting dressed.They mostly had the same thing on as me except the pink haired girl was wearing black leggins  
"Guys this is Kileana Sohma." Yui introduced me to them  
"Hi." I said with a little wave  
"I'm Zeina Auder it's nice to meet you Kileana." Zeina told me extending her hand out to me.She was the blonde.I shook her hand  
"And I'm Ella Chant." Ella told me with a bright smile plastered on her face.I nodded smiling as well  
"Um okay then, this is my room and my brother and boyfriend brought up a box tv and dvr to watch movies on for tonight." I told them  
"You have boyfriend?!" Zeina and Ella asked me and I nodded along with Yui  
"Yeah the orange haired guy you saw earlier is named Kyo and is her boy friend." Yui explained to them and they nodded  
"Well he's a keeper but has a bad attitude." Xenia stated sitting on my bed.I nodded shutting the door  
"Yeah he does but you get used to it when you know him a little longer." I stated and Yui started searching through movies to watch  
"Why do you have strawberry shortcake?" Yui asked me showing the case of the movie  
"Ayame." He supposedly on 'accident' left the movie here from last time we had a movie thing.Yui shook her head hiding a grin  
"How long have you guys been together for?" Ella asked bouncing on my bed which I didn't mind I do it all the time when I'm bored  
"3 months." I said  
"Have you gust said I love you to each other yet?" Zeina asked me in a teasing manner.My cheeks flared up to the point it was the shade of Kureno's hair  
"Guys they have only been going out for 3 months you can't just say 'I love you' like that." Yui said snapping her fingers putting a movie in that I didn't see what she picked  
"Bad Zeina!" Ella playfully smacked Zeina's arm and she glared at the pink haired girl  
"Do that again and I will make you lose your grades."  
"NOO PLEASE DON'T!" Ella yelled crying her eyes out  
"Ella loves keeping her grades up by the way and Zeina knows how to hack into the school website." Yui explained to me and I nodded  
"I'm a hacker and proud to be one because my parents think I'm a all star student." Zeina stated with a evil grin then there was thump outside the room when the movie 'White Chicks' started to play  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THR TOILET!!!???" Looks like Sakurai found alcohol because she is now drunk and looking for the bathroom.I locked the door just in case  
"Shigure his alcohol from Sakurai because she found his secret stash earlier." I explained and they nodded even though Zeina and Ella didnt know who Sakurai was  
"Let us watch the movie!" Yui cheered fist pumping into the air.I smiled at my best friend's cheery attitude.We all sat on my bed cross legged watching 'White Chicks' an we always laughed in sync when something funny happened.After the movie all of our faces were red from laughing so hard and I checked the time 8:31 p.m so we could still watch a few more movies before going to bed.There was a knock on the door and I went to open it and when I did I saw Tohru with some snacks for us  
"Hi Tohru!" I said smiling widely  
"Hi I just wanted to give you guys some snacks and why are all of your guy's faces all red?" Tohru asked noticing our red faces  
"Laughing to hard, ain't it obvious?" Yui asked her sarcastically but I don't think Tohru got the joke right away because she looked REALLY puzzled  
"Oh and just to let you guys know Shigure wanted you guys in bed by ten." Tohru told us and I nodded  
"Okay and thanks Tohru!Oh and do you want to watch the next movie with us?" I asked her  
"I would love too!But I have to finish doing my homework..." She trailed off scratching the back of her neck  
"Oh come on now it's Friday!You could always finish it tomorrow cut yourself some slack!" Zeina stated leaning back on her elbows   
"Says the one who hacks in to the school website to change her grades." Ella said and Zeina glared at her  
"Wow!And I thought you were a 'Enchantment'." Zeina used quotation marks  
"I'm just speaking truth Zeina." Ella stated defending herself and Zeina rolled her eyes and instead went to look for another movie to avoid getting into a argument with Ella.Yui sighed and shook her head  
"Well it was nice to be inviting to watch a movie with you guys but I will go and do my homew-" Sakurai appeared next to her holding a bottle of wine  
"What's up?!" Sakurai slurred and all of us tried to hold in our laughter but we couldn't well Ella couldn't because she was rolling on my bed laughing her butt off and crying as well  
"Umm are you okay Sakurai?" I'm SOOO oblivious!  
"I am just damn fine my friend now here ya go take a drink and let's get naked!" Sakurai slurred offering me the wine bottle.But before I could get a chance to answer Kyo appeared behind her with his arms crossed, growling, with a dark aura around him his eyes fasted by the shadow of his bangs  
"Damn it get the hell back to Shigure!" Kyo growled pushing her away from me and Tohru took her off of his hands.I could tell Kyo was SO pissed I could literally feel his anger radiating off of him.I saw Ella cower behind Yui shaking from the corner of my eye  
"Kileana what did you say to her?" Kyo questioned me and I gulped.He was wing serious again  
"I said nothing!" I answered quickly and he raised a eyebrow at me with his arms still crossed studying me carefully  
"Okay then what were you going to say to her?" He asked me now I feel like I'm a kid who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar and he was the parent!  
"I don't understand." I told him  
"Huh?What don't you understand-"  
"Kyo, did you forget she is really innocent and oblivious?" Yui asked sitting on my bed with Ella still hiding behind her.Kyo rolled his eyes at her  
"No I didn't forget Humira!I'm just going to leave now." He said before turning around and started to walk off before I grabbed his hand having him stop and look back at me  
"Sorry that I'm so oblivious Kyo." I apologized to him smiling.He sighed and kissed the top of my head letting his lips linger there for a moment.He left after that and I was now being lectured or questioned by the three who saw all of why happened  
"You guys are so cute!!!" Ella squealed and I hid my red face in my pillow  
"Come on guys lets watch Alice in Wonderland!" Yui stated taking the DVD out of Zeina's hands.  
  
  
To Be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle Chant and Zeina Auder are actually my own OCs! -Golden


	39. Bond Unbreakable

Shigure's POV (Me:AHA!)  
"Morning!" Yui yelled entering the living room stretching with Ella and Zeina following behind her  
"Morning you guys, how did you sleep?" I asked them  
"Good for the most part except Yui kept snoring." Zeina stated and Yui glared at her  
"I did NOT!If someone was snoring it would have been you Zeina!" Yui defended herself while I took a sip of my tea.High School Girls... Gotta love them  
"What is with all of the annoying noise?" Kyo asked entering the room rubbing his head.Zeina glared at him  
"Maybe you need to get your ears checked because of all of the hair in your ears!" Zeina snapped at him.Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning  
"Where is Kileana?" I asked them  
"She is still sleeping, she stayed up to finish watching Dumb and Dumber." I nodded and sipped my drink more and continued to read the new paper  
"I fucking hate hangovers!" Here comes Sakurai.Sakurai had her hair down clutching her head when she sat down in front of me  
"Your fault for drinking last night." I stated and she glared at me  
"Shut up Dog or I take your treats away from you." She threatened me  
"I'm going to go and wake up Kileana." Kyo announced before leaving the room  
"Soo pancakes anyone?" Tohru asked us and I nodded along with Ella and Yui while Zeina just sat down at the table grunting.  
Kyo's POV  
I opened the door to see Kile peacefully sleeping on the floor?'Sometime I don't understand her... or girls.' I thought before picking her up and gently placing her on the bed.I kissed her fore head only to be pulled down onto the bed with her.I see pink eyes staring back at my crimson ones  
"What are you doing?" I asked her and she shrugged  
"I don't know." She told me snuggling her head into the crook of my neck  
"Did you have fun?" I asked her  
"Mhmm." She responded into my neck  
"Tohru is making pancakes I think, do you want to get up?" I asked her  
"No, I'm to comfortable." She mumbled into my neck and I smirked  
"Too bad I'm getting up Kile." I told her moving to sit up but she wouldn't let me wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me towards her  
"No." There is her stubborness again.I smiled down at her and kissed her nose  
"We have to if we want to eat Kile." I told her and she groaned  
"But I don't wanna!" She wailed and I rolled my eyes at her  
"Fine then no Rice Balls for you..." I slowly got out of bed after prying her off of me.She grabbed the back of my shirt  
"Fine, I'm getting up Orange Top." A tirk mark formed on my fore head  
"My name isn't Orange Top!" I scolded her and she giggled getting out of bed  
"I know, I just wanted to say that just once." She kissed my cheek before walking to the door.I felt my face hot so I shook my head trying to deny the fact that I was blushing  
"Come on Kyo!" She smiled at me with her eyes closed  
  
 _"Come on Ky-chan~!"_  
  
I smiled before walking towards her.I ruffled her hair and let my hand fall to my side while she rolled her eyes but smiled again  
"Alright then." We went to get something to eat.  
FlashBack:  
"Let's go!" Kile yelled pulling on Hatori's arm (Kileana is 7 here by the way so this is a year after she met Yui).I walked behind them with my arms crossed with Kagura beside me.Today she didn't hurt me in any kind of way to that's a plus for the most part.I watched the little girl with short orange hair with white tips and salmon pink eyes pull on Hatori's arm towards the garden.They both stopped in front of it and Kile crouched down in front of a tulip flower.I saw Hatori smiling down at her as she inspected it  
"Come on Kyo!" Kagura pulled me by the arm until she was swinging me around.  
Kileana's POV  
"This kind of flower is called a Tulip, 

The **Tul** **ip** is a [perennial](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perennial_plant), [bulbous](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bulb) [plant](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant) with showy [flowers](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flower) in the [genus](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genus) _**Tulipa**_ , of which around 75 wild [species](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Species) are currently accepted[[1]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tulip#cite_note-Christenhusz-1) and which belongs to the family [Liliaceae](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liliaceae).[[2]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tulip#cite_note-2)

The genus's native range extends west to the [Iberian Peninsula](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iberian_Peninsula), through [North Africa](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Africa) to [Greece](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greece), the [Balkans](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Balkans), [Turkey](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkey), throughout the [Levant](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Levant) ([Syria](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Syria), [Israel](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israel), [Palestine](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palestine), [Lebanon](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lebanon), [Jordan](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jordan)) and [Iran](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iran), North to [Ukraine](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ukraine), southern [Siberia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siberia) and [Mongolia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mongolia), and east to the Northwest of [China](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China).[[1]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tulip#cite_note-Christenhusz-1) The tulip's [centre of diversity](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centre_of_diversity) is in the [Pamir](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pamir_Mountains), [Hindu Kush](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hindu_Kush), and [Tien Shan](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tien_Shan) mountains.[[3]](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tulip#cite_note-King_16-3) It is a typical element of steppe and winter-rain Mediterranean vegetation. A number of species and many [hybrid](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hybrid_\(biology\)) [cultivars](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cultivar) are grown in gardens, as potted plants, or as [cut flowers](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cut_flowers)."

I awwed in amazement and inspected the flower while Kagu-chan and Ky-chan were playing the background (Me:Awww she's so innocent! Hatori:And you aren't? Me:... I will take that as a insult Hatori for now on and.... NO I AM NOT INNOCENT! *Grabs chainsaw from Mad Father* Hatori:I will be on my way then...).Sensei watched me (Remember Hatori homeschooled Kileana?) while I looked at the flowers smiling.I touched a petal of the Tulip before me and it felt really silky!  
"It's like silk!" I stated and he nodded  
"The petals of every flower are almost like silk." He told me and I nodded.At the corner of my eye I saw someone running towards me...  
  
"KILEAANNNAAAA-CHAN!!!!" Yui!I was jumped on from behind by her  
"Hi Yui-chan!" I said and she giggled  
"Heylo!" She yelled fist pumping into the air  
"Can you give me a piggy back ride?" She asked me and I laughed  
"Mhmm but you have to give me one next!" I stated and she nodded agreeing with me.I slowly stood up making sure not to lose my balance.Sensei made sure I didn't lose my balance and Yui-chan didn't fall off of my back.After I ran around I got tired and let her off of my back  
"Are you okay?" She asked me concern in her voice.I nodded and breathed in some air  
"Yep!" I gave her a thumbs up smiling brightly and she sighed in relief.Ky-chan walked over to us and picked me up  
"Ahh!Hey Ky-chan put me down!!!" I told him giggling.He started to run while I screamed  
"Ky-chan!!!!" I yelled  
"Don't drop her!!!" Kagu and Yui-chan yelled to Ky-chan  
"I won't!Even if I really wanted to!" Ky-chan replied and started running faster than before while I held onto him tightly not wanting to be dropped on the solid ground  
"You won't drop me... Will you?" I asked him concerned  
"Nope.I promise I wont Kileana." I smiled at her and pecked his cheek having him turn bright red as a cherry.

To Be continued


	40. Thanksgiving Part 1

3rd Person's POV (November 24th)  
It was the day before ThanksGiving when Kileana was sitting on her window seal finishing some touches on her drawing.The Autumn breeze blew by with some leaves caught in it.Kileana smiled softly and [finished](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/237/1/a/40_anime_drawing_by_kyoubayashi-d7wpm3e.jpg).A knock on her door caught her attention  
"You can come in." Kileana stated closing her sketch book.The door opened to reveal Hatori.He closed the door behind him and walked towards her bed before sitting down on it  
"Kileana, Thanksgiving is tomorrow and well..." Hatori couldn't find the perfect words  
"Your wondering if I would go to the Sohma household to celebrate Thanksgiving." Kileana stated and Hatori nodded slowly.She sighed and looked outside her window  
"I won't be going, Hatori." Kileana told him  
"Are you sure?" Hatori asked the fox and she nodded  
"Yes, I'm sure.Besides I haven't celebrated Thanksgiving in so long.It wouldn't be fair."  
"How so?" Hatori asked her.Kileana looked at him with her salmon pink eyes  
"Think about it Hatori.I bet Tohru has never been to the feast with the Sohmas before, I wouldn't want to leave her alone her either." Kileana explained to him  
"Tohru was accepted by Akito as long as she keeps the secret of our existence.Meaning that she has to go no matter what." Hatori explained to her and Kileana nodded  
"That's surprising..." Kileana mumbled  
"How so?" Hatori asked her  
"Akito accepting the fact that he cant control everyone like he wants to, Tohru drilled a hole through his chest to his heart almost unlocking it.If Tohru was accepted into the Sohma family then that means Akito has accepted her like he did with Yui." Kileana stated  
"Why are you referring to your own family 'The Sohmas'?" Hatori asked her and Kileana narrowed her eyes at him  
"We may have the last name but blood isn't what makes us family, friendship and heart is what makes us family not the other way around Hatori." Kileana told him and Hatori lightly laughed  
"And I wonder sometimes if I'm the student and your the teacher." Hatori stated and Kileana smiled before getting off of the seal holding her sketch book under her arm  
"I was your all star student." Kileana said jokingly and he rolled his eyes as she placed her sketchbook on her nightstand  
"Still going strong huh?" Hatori asked her and she nodded  
"Never really had anything to do when I was gone accept finding a tree to sleep in and food." Kileana said like it was no big of a deal.Hatori thought opposite.Kileana accepted that she had to fend for herself out in the woods like Tohru has, except Tohru had somewhat of a bed while she did not  
"Hatori!!!" Shigure called from downstairs.Hatori sighed before rubbing his temples getting up  
"Before I leave, I want to check on your vocal chords." Hatori told her and she nodded following him out the door.Downstairs Kileana was sitting on the couch with Hatori in front of her with a miniature flashlight in hand.Kileana had her mouth opened while Hatori checked to see if there was anything wrong with it in anyway  
"Kileana!!!HATSUHARU WOULDN'T GET ME ICE CREAM!!!" Yui wailed running into the house with Haru, Momiji, and Amaya who was sucking on some hard candy.Kileana sent a glare at Yui telling her 'I'm kinda busy here!'  
"Hatori?What are you doing to Kile?" Amaya asked Hatori.Amaya has kinda gotten into a habit of calling Kileana 'Kile' like Kyo does  
"Checking her vocal chords." Hatori stated in a monotone voice.Amaya nodded and skipped over to Yui  
"Don't worry Yui!Next time we past by the ice cream shop we will get some okay!" Amaya encouraged Yui and Yui cheered then remembered something.Her head turned slowly towards Shigure almost looking like his editor  
"Shigure, where is the next chapter to 'Pricey Caluteo'?!" Yui asked Shigure who cowered away behind Sakurai who just entered the room eating celery.Sakurai looked over her shoulder at the frightened dog before sighing in annoyance  
"Jeez, I wonder why I still hang around here for..." Sakurai moved away but Shigure made sure to stay behind her.Eventually Sakurai got tired of it and whacked him with the celery  
"Stop stupid dog or I will take away your treats for good!" Sakurai threatened him  
"And what are those treats, _Sakurai_?" Kyo asked her slyly and her face turned bright red  
"Shut up fucking cat." Sakurai snarled and whacked him with her celery also.While all of this is going on Hatori finished looking at Kileana's vocal chords  
"Don't yell to much they still need some time to heal, until I come back to check up on you use these once a day after lunch." Hatri instructed her handing her a pill bottle.Kileana nodded and stood up dusting herself off.She watched Sakurai whacking people around her one by one with the celery in her hand.Kileana smiled brightly thinking about the future.She knew there was going to be so many great adventures ahead of them.  
(Time Skip brought to you by... I don't care I love it!It's a song by the way)  
Kileana's POV  
"Are you sure your going to be alright being here alone?" Shigure asked me concerned and I nodded smiling at him  
"Yeah I will be fine, you don't have to worry about me Onee-chan!" I told him and he smiled at me kissing the top of my head  
"Alright, we will be back as soon as the feast is over." Shigure told me and I nodded.I hugged Yuki and Tohru and kissed Kyo on the cheek  
"I will see you guys soon!" I told them and they nodded smiling at me.Kyo was the last one out the door but stopped mid way before looking back at me  
"Kyo, come on now they are going to leave without you if you don't hurry up." I told him and he rolled his eyes before walking towards me and lifted my chin up gently placing his lips on mine.We pulled away a little after that and he smiled kissing my fore head  
"Be safe." He told me and I nodded  
"You too." I told him pecking his lips and hugging him before he left.After they left I looked around and it felt like I was in a different place with it being so quiet.I knew that I was in my big brother's house but it seemed so different when no one is here.I walked up the stairs and walked to my room but stopped when I past Shigure's room.I went back and slowly opened the door to find his bed neatly made and three book cases covering the walls.'Bookworm.' I thought before entering the room.I saw a old box peeking under his bed.I sat on my knees and pulled it out to see it wasn't covered in dust meaning it was recently used.I opened the lid to find a old [jewelry](http://machopicture.com/images/vintage-jewellery/8857-wooden-jewelry-boxes-uk.jpg) box hidden inside.I took it out and sat on the bed before opening it.Two pictures (Picture) laid within the box.Kileana picked up the one on the left side of her brother then looked at the one on the right side of her when she was little.Tears were threatening to spill but instead of holding them in she laid down and let them fall on the comforter.Shigure hid his emotion over the time she has been gone all along by replacing it with a fake smile.Kileana cried harder into the pillow clutching onto the pictures of her and her brother for dear life.She didn't want to ever leave _**again**_.  
  
To Be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving isn't even a holiday in Japan why did I make this chapter- Young me w h y -Golden


	41. A Promise to keep

Kyo's POV  
"Jeez you guys are total idiots." A voice said from behind us.We have just gotten into town and now a crazy person has already appeared.We turned around to see Zeina standing there with her arms crossed her eyes glaring in the light of the lamp above her  
"What do you mean?" Tohru asked her confused as I was  
"Leaving the fox behind is always a sin in my book." Fox?Wait does she know of us?  
"What are you talking about?!" I asked her irritated clear in my tone  
"A dog, rat, cat, and rice ball leaving the fox behind when she is as alone as you are." She does know.But how?Did Yui tell her?  
"Yui told me nothing Kyo, I have my secrets as well, all of us has secrets that you don't know about yourself.Even 'she' has secrets." Zeina told us in a monotone voice her blonde hair swaying a little bit in the wind  
"I don't understand." Shigure stated  
"Idiots, idiots is what makes the world go round no matter what the circumstances are." Zeina said and I was at the point of knocking her out of her senses  
"Please tell us what you are talking about Miss Auder." Yuki told her and she stared at him with a straight face  
"The cat was tricked by the rat, the cow was overpowered by the rat because of his lost of the turtle, the fox became a mere memory never to be known again, don't you see?This curse you have upon your family of the Sohmas are a giant piece of a puzzle.The rat for guidance, the cow for mask of two different sides, the monkey for apology, the dragon for help, the rabbit for joy, the boar for love, the ram for care, the snake for mistakes, the horse for tears, the rooster for family, and the cat for love." Love?What the hell is going on here?!  
"The cat is for love?" Tohru asked her  
"The cat resembles love in so many ways, even though it may not show it it's still there while others push the car away because of the monster living deep inside of it concealed by black and white beads." I clutched my fists and went in to punch her when she dodge me and grabbed my wrist her eyes glaring daggers at me  
"Kyo Sohma the Cat of the Chinese Zodiac hear me well, keep pushing people you love dearly away then you would be the one left in the dark." She told me and I stiffened.How does she know?!  
"Zeina, how do you know all of this?" Tohru asked her as I pulled my wrist out of her grip  
"All of us have secrets, even Ella has a secret behind her cheery attitude that's what brought us together.The Fox left behind has a secret no one shall know until they find it hidden in the past." And with that she was gone.I cursed under my breath when to started to rain  
"Let's get back, they will understand... Hopefully..." Shigure stated whispering the last part.While they walked I ran back to the house not caring that I was leaving them behind.The only thing on my mind was.Kileana.I needed to get to her and make sure she was okay.I swung the door opened as thunder rumbled.I quickly took off my shoes and ran up the stairs to her room.I opened the door to see she wasn't in there but something did catch my eye.I walked over to her bedside table and picked up her sketch book almost drawn to it.I opened it up to see many sketches with dates on them.A lot of these dates are from when she was thought to be dead.There was the picture of the zodiac animals except that she added Amaya's and Sakurai's animals to it.I flipped the page to see her many attempts of drawing a fox then the next page to see a moon drawing.There was words written on it 'Wherever you are follow the moon or sun then I will be there, always.' The promise that we have kept then I looked out the window to see the moon wasn't there.I looked around her room and see that it was neatly organized and it seems as if it hasn't been touched since earlier today.I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before looking at the sky again.The promise that we have kept... Where is the moon right now?I looked out her window to the left then the right to see it right in front of Shigure's room.I placed her sketch book back down of where it was at before exiting the room.My hair was still dripping with water and my clothes were soaked but I sincerely didn't care I only wants to find Kileana.I walked down the hallway and made my way to Shigure's room.I opened the door and peered in then my eyes fell on the girl laying on the bed.her eyes were closed and her breathing was calm and steady meaning she was asleep.Her face looked a little wet as did the pillow she was laying on.She has been crying.I sat down on the bed beside her and grabbed her hand gently entwining our fingers.There was a piece of paper crumbled in her hand.I opened it up to see a picture of Shigure when he was a teenager.There was a jewelry box beside her along with another picture but was instead of Kile when she was little.I frowned then looked at her.I lightly shook her after setting the picture down on the bedside table.Her eyes slowing opened showing her salmon eyes that I love  
"Hey, we came back early because it started to storm." I told her and she jolted up awake  
"Uhm, it's not what it looks like!" She quickly said and I gave her a confused look  
"What?Where you doing something bad?" I asked her and she shook her head.I grabbed both of her hands  
"If your hiding something from us hell even me or Shigure we are all ears." I told her squeezing her hands gently.She stared at me before throwing her arms around my neck and hugged me.I froze for a second before wrapping my arms around her waist  
"I brought so much pain for all of you without even realizing it, if I have never left then maybe-" This made me angry.My grip on her tightened  
"No!You never put yourself first that's your flaw Kileana!You only care about everyone else and for once you did something for yourself and you get smacked in the face by that bastard Akito!If it was up to me Akito would be dead right now!" I yelled and I felt her slightly jump.I was showing her my emotions  
"Damn it Kileana, you need to stop worrying about us instead worry about your self... I hate seeing you sad... I hate coming back then walking in here to see that you were crying and where was I?I was out with everyone else while you were here crying your eyes out!I hate myself because of it!" I yelled the last part.It took a few moments until she answered  
"Then why did I leave?" She started  
"Why did I leave all of you for?At first I thought it was because Akito was going to hurt me more when he got angry... But now I don't know." She told me and looked up at me.I put some of her loose hair behind her ear and kissed her fore head   
"You did it because of yourself, you worried bout your well being for once Kile.That made me both sad but also happy because then I knew that you were safe away from him." I told her and kissed her hair as she buried her face in the crook of my neck  
"Kyo?"   
"Yeah?" I asked her holding her closer to me  
"Promise me that you would NEVER leave me." She told me and I smiled  
"I promise, I promise that I will never leave you Kileana." I promised her and she smiled up at me.We stared at each other before leaning in no moment after that our lips touched when the door busted open with a dog barking at us.She laughed at her brother and I instead kissed her nose.Zeina definetly brought me closer to Kile even if we didn't go to the ThanksGiving dinner or feast we still were brought together and well our life with each other is just beginning.

To Be continued


	42. Best Friends

Kileana's POV  
Me and Yui were going out for the day since school was canceled due to the holidays slowly closing in and most of the teachers catching colds.Katsuki (Did I spell that right Neon emo-ness?I'm to lazy to look back to see) and Shigure arranged both of us to have a great day.First we were going out to lunch at a famous restaurant nothing to fancy it's most famous about how fast their service is and ther famous Hungarian dish that I don't know the name of.We walked into the restaurant and found a empty table that was for four but we took it anyways because it was the only table available  
"So how are you and Haru doing?" I asked her   
"We are doing fine not much lover dovey as I thought he would be but that's fine with me." She told me and I nodded understanding her  
"What about you and Kyo?Aren't you two lovey and dovey?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow  
"Nope, not our style.We haven't really done anything in front of anybody." I told her and she smirked  
"What?" I asked her confused  
"What kind of 'anything'?Are you still a virgin." My face went from pale to bright red  
"YUI!No I'm still a virgin I didn't mean it that way!" I told her whispering in a shout.She laughed at my reaction  
"Well has he tried anything?Because if he has I will throw him around Kagura style!" She told me and I rolled my eyes  
"He hasn't tried anything.Wait when did you get so dirty minded?" Now it was her turn to blush  
"I have been hanging out with Zeina and Sakurai WAY to much for a normal person." She told me rubbing her face  
"Who says you were normal?" I asked her and she glared at me  
"Tooshe." A waitress came over to us   
"Hello and welcome to Denny's may I take your order?" (Don't ask why I chose Denny's K haven't even gone to it before) She asked us  
"I will have... Steak with mash potatoes on the side." Yui told her and she nodded writing it down in her note pad thing  
"And you?" She asked me studying me more carefully  
"I will have the same except with corn." I told her and she nodded writing it down before leaving  
"What are we going to do after we eat?" Yui asked me  
"I don't know... you choose." I told her and she groaned  
"But I don't wanna-... Wait... MANGA!" She yelled the last part but I shushed her not wanting attention on us.She rolled her eyes at me.We have been rolling our eyes at each other a lot today  
"Okay we can go to a Otaku thing ma jig." I told her and she smiled at me.After we ate we started looking around for the store she wanted to go at.My phone started ringing and I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.Kitty Cat.(This is a detail that will be very important so don't forget about it).I sighed and turned off my phone  
"Who was that?" She asked me looking curious  
"Kyo." I told her not wanting to talk about it  
"Kileana?What is wrong?What happened between you two?" She asked me and I sighed looking at her  
"Couple stuff.He has been beating himself down for some odd reason and now I'm getting worried about him but don't want to talk to him about it." I told her then her phone rang.She picked it up  
"Yeah?" She asked   
"No she is here." She glanced at me.I sat down at one of the benches and leaned back into the seat  
"Yeah sure thing, I will tell her." She ended the call and sat down next to me  
"That was Kyo, he wants to know if he did something wrong."  
"Forget about it Yui, let's just hang out and ignore anybody else except for us." I told her standing up.She followed me  
"Are you sure?" She asked me worried in her tone.I nodded   
"Come on, you have been wanting to read One Piece Manga you have been talking about." I told her and she smiled brightly  
"Okay!Come on!" She grabbed my wrist and started running.We came to the store she wanted to go to and she dashed inside.I looked around to see Anime movies, books, Manga, and other associated stuff  
"Kileana!" Yui yelled from the other end of the store from the end of the store from me  
"Yeah?!" I asked her and she came running holding two whole stacks of manga books.My eyes grew wide and instantly grabbed one of them from her hands  
"Yui do you even have enough to pay for all of this?" I asked her  
"I get this for free because I have some good friends around here." She told me cheekily and I sighed  
"What am I going to do with you?" I asked myself and she stuck her tongue out at me  
"You love me." She told me  
"Barely..." I mumbled and she glared at me  
"Yeah right." We got to the register and the cashier didn't even look fazed not even shocked.Yui must come here a lot then.After she payed that was about over $100 dollars she carried one bag while I carried the other.Next up getting ice cream  
"Come on now I want Ice Cream!" She whined and I sighed  
"It's December, bad idea for cold treats." I told her and she scoffed  
"Ice Cream is good in any kind of weather!" She stated crossing her arms  
"Not in Winter or Spring Yui.You would catch a cold." I told her after some more arguing she finally got what she wanted.I had turn my phone back on in case Shigure called and I saw 40 missed calls on my phone all from Kyo.I frowned at the sight of it when Yui came back over holding her strawberry treat while I got a ice cream bar nothing to special.She sat beside me when I put my phone back where it belongs.She handed over my treat and I bit into it.Cringing at the cold hitting my teeth while Yui swung her legs enjoying her Ice Cream.My phone ranged again when I finished.I checked the called ID.Shigure.I picked it up holding it to my ear  
(Color Codes: Kileana- Yui:They can figure it out themselves Golden! Me:I'M TRYING TO BE HELPFUL HERE!)

"Yeah Shigure?"  
"Where are you guys at?"  
"Just got some Ice Cream-"  
"IT'S WINTER!" I cringed at how loud he was while Yui was in her own little world  
"I know.Yui wanted Ice Cream after some arguing she got what she wanted."  
"*sighs* What am I going to do with the both of you?"  
"How is everybody else?"  
"They're fine, Kyo not so much."  
"How come?"  
"You not returning his calls."  
"Please don't ask what is going on, it's complicated and really confusing."  
"Don't worry I won't.Be home by 5:00."  
"Okay, love you Shigure."  
"Love you too little fox."  
He ended the call.I sighed and looked over at Yui  
"Should I talk to Kyo when we get back?" I asked her  
"Of course you should, you love him don't you?" She asked me looking back at me.Did I love Kyo?I don't know really... Do I?  
"I don't know..." She biffed the back of my head  
"Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head  
"Baka, don't give me 'I don't know' crap.If you didn't love him then why are you two still together then?Or-"  
"Okay I get it, I get it.I just never really thought about it before..." I told her and she groaned shaking her head  
"Wow of how long I have known you I still cant believe how oblivious you are." What?  
"I'm not oblivious!" I defended  
"Oh yes you are, Kileana where does babies come from?" I narrowed my eyes at her  
"From heaven." She stifled a laugh and I biffed her  
"It's true, babies do come from heaven only from... Not going to say it." I said and she sighed rubbing the back of her head  
"True but still, then why are you two even near each other or hold hands or do all of that couple stuff?" She asked me.I stayed silent thinking  
"I really don't know... Don't hurt me!" I quickly added when she was about to biff me again  
"Think about it, it's getting late we should get going." I glanced at the clock on my phone 4:36 p.m.Time past by quickly  
"Yeah." We started heading back out of town.We got to the woods and I looked up at the sky with my arms crossed  
"Yui."  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you glad that we became friends?" I asked her and she stopped.I stopped as well looking back at her.The winter breeze went by us having my hair go with it gently as it did with hers  
"Of course." I jumped slightly at the sound of her voice  
"When I first met you I thought you were a snotty kid then I found out that you were the kindest person on earth besides Tohru of course but back then I didn't know her.I am glad that I met you Kileana and became friends with you even when we went through bad things but there was also good things as well not just bad.I love of how far we have came since that day Kileana.I'm glad to be your best friend." She smiled brightly at me.I smiled in return  
"Me too." I told her and she caught up to me.We walked back a smile never leaving our faces. 

  
To Be continued


	43. Kiyo Bonding

Kileana's POV   
"WELCOME BACK!" Two cuties yelled pouncing on me and Yui once we walked through the door.Momiji and Amaya had lolliops in their mouths  
"Haru and Yui sitting in a tree K-"  
"NO!" Yui yelled running away from them.Momiji and Amaya laughed evilly running after her while Haru watched them smiling.I stood up dusting myself off and saw the bags were tossed on Shigure when Yui started running sooooo..... He was now looking like a bag of chair, wait that sounded weird  
"Sorry Shigure!" I took the bags off of him almost falling over.After regaining my balance Yui came running in huffing and puffing  
"Ki...Ki...Ki...I...I...I...Found..."  
"Spit it out already!" Ella yelled appearing out of no where shaking Yui's shoulders roughly  
"I found Kyoya Ootori!" (Kyoya:What? Me:Be quiet shadow king, keep on reading) Yui yelled and here came I guess Kyoya Ootori?As in Kyo who was engulfed in a evil aura with his bangs shadowing his eyes.All of us gulped when we saw him and began _slowly_ backing away from him only for me to fall onto the couch beside Sakurai who was reading a book and drinking coffee like there was nothing going on right now... Only if that was the case it would have as well been the zombie apocalypse!Okay I have been hanging around crazy people (Everyone) for FAR to long!Kyo started walking towards me and I sunk deeper deeper deeper deeper deeper deeper deeper deeper deeper deeper deeper deeper deeper and deeper in the couch.Amaya and Moniji were hiding behind Haru as well as Yui and kept switching to make sure their safe.Ella hid behind the couch behind Sakurai while Zeina was eating beef jerky enjoying the show in front of her.Shigure hid behind me how normal for him I'm surprised he wasn't hiding behind Yuki or Tohru!Yuki and Tohru were in the kitchen watching from a far with Tohru sweat dropping.Kyo looked REALLY pissed off and I didn't know why matter of fact no one knew why!After some tense moments Sakurai got up and smacked Kyo with her book her reading glasses reflecting off of the light  
"I can't have some peace when I'm here can I?" Sakurai asked irk mark forming with veins popping out of her fore head while Kyo crashed into a nearby wall  
"NOOOO!!!!" Shigure yelled creating waterfalls with his eyes or tears.I sighed in relief while Yui and Ella cheered happy that they weren't killed by my boyfriend  
"We are awesome-" Sakurai glared at them  
"S-Sakurai is awesome!" Yui and Ella corrected themselves while Sakurai went back to reading and Shigure mourning over the wall that Kyo crashes into.I shook my head resisting to smile and decided to unpack the things that I got from earlier.  
(Time skip)  
I just finished putting everything away.My phone went off and I checked the caller ID.Kitty Cat.I answered it  
"Hey." Kyo's voice made me jump slightly   
"Um hi?" I was kinds getting creeped out for some reason  
"Come up to the roof, we need to talk." He hanged up before I could answer.'We need to talk' usually means something bad is going to happen.Well I'm screwed if I'm right.I left the room and climbed up onto the roof to see Kyo sitting on the roof Indian style looking out into the distance.I gulped before sighing.I walked towards him hugging myself from the cold since I only had a light jacket on while he was only wearing a t shirt and sweat pants and socks.How is he not cold?I know he may be a cat with fur but I'm a fox with fur and I'm still cold!I sat down next to him still hugging myself for warmth  
"Are you okay?" I asked him and he shook his head  
"I have a bad feeling." Thanks for the pronoun game Kyo  
"Bad feeling?Of what?" I asked him and he looked at me   
"The future." Okay please stop with the pronoun game I'm getting tired of it  
"I'm confused." I stated then he took his shirt off.My face flushed red  
"Put this on you look cold." No shit Sherlock  
"What about you?" I asked him  
"I'm used to the cold from being up in the mountains so much." He told me shrugging.I eyed his shirt for a second before putting it on.How is is it really warm?Okay I will never get physics or body heat  
"Can you tell me why you have been acting off lately?" I asked him  
"I had a dream." Please stop with the pronoun game!  
"And?" I urged him  
"I saw you back at the estate with Akito laughing and hugging and then there was..." He stopped himself looking away from me a shadow covering his eyes.I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed it for reassurance   
"Death." He finished looking back at me with seriousness in his eyes  
"Death?" I asked him confused  
"You were dead... Akito was making you laugh and having you hug him like you were a puppet then it just seemed as if you..." I was frightened of his dream  
"...Just disappeared out of thin air never to be seen again."   
  
_'The zodiac animals were to never remember of the fox EVER again'_  
  
My eyes widened when those words replayed over and over and over again in my head.The legend of the Fox and Turtle will come true... But when?  
"Kile... Do you think my dream is real?" That's why Kyo has been acting so weird for the past couple of days and why he has been making sure I was safe 24/7.I shook my head and forced a smile  
"No I don't think it's real because if it was real then I wouldn't be here wouldn't I?" I lied to him I actually did think it was real but I didn't want him to worry anymore about me.He sighed in relief believing me.He wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his side.He kissed the top of my head  
"That's good, thank you Kileana for relieving me." He told me and I nodded snuggling closer to him  
"No problem, Kitty Cat..." I closed my eyes falling into a dreamless sleep not realizing what I called him  
  
To Be continued


	44. COMEDY SPECIAL CHAPTER 2!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing these chapter titles and how my writing was back then really worries me about the people who read this and actually enjoyed it- Well, I guess the same could be said to the person who is currently reading this... No offense. -Golden

Kyo's POV (Kyo: Are you going to switch from my POV to someone else's POV like you did last time? Me: Nope!And did you NOT see those quotation marks around 'Kyo's POV'? Kyo:... No comment ...)  
"Kyo!" I groaned putting my pillow over my head to block off their annoying voices  
"Wake up!!!" They were now jumping on my bed to try and wake me up.Well I'm awake but I'm not getting up!  
"Come on now!Kileana is leaving!" I jolted up having them fall off of my bed.I ran out of my bedroom down the stairs, slid down the hallway to see Kileana on the couch, drawing.I sighed in relief sweating  
"Kyo?Are you okay your face is red?" Kileana asked me worry clear in her voice.I nodded  
"Two brats said you left." I stated trying to calm down my heart rate.She gave me a confused look  
"Who?"  
"We are evil!We are evil!We are evil!" Amaya and Momiji chimed together  
"NOW YOUR DEAD!" I grabbed both of them slinging them over both of my shoulders  
"AHHHH!THE MONSTER HAS US IN HIS CLUTCHES!HELP US KILEANA!" Amaya yelled in my ear.I cringed  
"I'm confused..."  
"Stop being confused and help them." I heard Sakurai say while I was about ready to throw them out the door.Literally  
"Kyo!What are you doing?!" Tohru asked me trying to pry Amaya off of me while Kile tried to do the same with Momiji  
"What does it look li-"

WHAM!

"LEAVE MY LITTLE DRAGON AND BUNNY ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" Then I was unconscious... Damn you Golden!  
Golden's POV

WHAM!

"LEAVE MY LITTLE DRAGON AND BUNNY ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed then freaked out  
"Crap did I kill him?!" I smacked his fore head.No response.Flicked his nose.Still no response.Yanked on his bangs.STILL FREAKEN NO RESPONSE CRAP I ACTUALLY DID KILL HIM!Wait....

CRUNCH!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yep I kneed him in the crotch  
"Whew, I thought you were dead for a second there kitty cat!" I stated in relief.Kyo glared at me holding onto his crotch where I kneed him  
"What?I thought you were dead.Can't I NOT worry about you?" I asked him raising a eyebrow  
"YOUR THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME OUT!" I pondered for a moment  
"You deserved it..." He tried lunge at me but Sakurai quickly pulled me away from him  
"Geez, Kileana how do you deal with him?" I asked my little fox :3  
"First of all, I don't knee him in his privates." Kileana stated then I gushed at her pinching her cheeks  
"Awwww!!!So cute!Your so innocent even though you have dirty dreams about him!" Her face turned red  
"I DO NOT!" She stated smacking my hands away from her then I grinned evilly  
"I could make you...." I laughed evilly and everyone sweat dropped.  
3rd Person's POV  
While Golden laughed like a mad scientist Amaya and Momiji were eating candy watching this scene enroll.Oh and did I mention they were recording this?  
"Oooo I need to tell you guys something!" Golden stated after her laughing fit pointing up toy the roof Tamaki Suoh style  
"What is it Miss Golden?" Yuki asked the blonde  
"We are 10 hearts away from a hundred on The FoxGirl!" Golden yelled in glee  
"Kileana the readers love you!!" Kileana blushed scarlet   
"N-No!T-They don't love me t-they-" Kileana stuttered  
"Oh shush!I know you can't contain your excitement!I cant barely either!" Golden yelled  
"Is she on a sugar high?" Yui asked no one in particular   
"Most likely Miss Humira." Yuki said nodding in agreement with the brunette  
"Let's see here... Hmmm.... OH YEAH!Sakurai and Shigure~!!!" The two K-nines gulped   
"I think it's about time for you guys to hook up and get some babies going!" Sakurai spit out her coffee all over her book staining the paper  
"NO WAY IN HELL!" They both yelled.Sakurai chased after Golden while Shigure banged his head against the table  
"WHAT ABOUT AMAIJI?!" Golden asked passing by Momiji and Amaya still being chased by the wolf  
"Huh?" Amaya asked confused   
"Nothing!" Yui covered her ears  
"Want some candy Yui?" Momiji asked Yui  
"Gladly."  
"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS BOOK WOMAN!"   
"I DIDN'T RUIN IT YOU DID!" Golden yelled back at her jumping over Hatori who was now playing chess with Kileana completely ignoring the chaos that was happening in the house  
"Checkmate." Kileana said and Hatori nodded pondering his next move  
"THIS IS HELL!" Yui yelled then Zeina walked through the door... Yep now it's hell!  
"GET BACK HERE!"   
"Can I help?" Zeina asked Sakurai  
"YESH!" Now Golden was being chased by two girls.How wonderful for her.Now back to the game of chess!They were concentrated on every move they make blocking out the noise happening around them... Okay now I'm bored!Back to the action!  
"I like trains!" Yui yelled out randomly causing the trio to stop having Zeina and Sakurai skid into Golden causing them to face plant onto the floor  
"Where is Haru?" Ella asked appearing out of no where  
"Oh yeah we pushed him into a closet before all I this." Golden chirped  
"SINCE WHEN?!" Everybody yelled except for the two chess players.Golden laughed nervously scratching the back of her head  
"Uhhh.... I should probably hit the 'Publish Changes' button now..."  
"GOLDEN PANDA SAPPHIRE DON'T YOU DARE YOUNG LAD-!"

End of Comedy Special Chapter!


	45. A Sohma Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, a holiday that is actually celebrated in Japan. Go 14 year old me -Golden

Kileana's POV  
"WAKE UP!" I jolted up to see Momiji and Amaya standing in front of me.Wait what?Oh yeah I fell asleep on the lounge chair...  
"Did you guys do anything naughty?" Amaya asked innocently an my face flushed red looking back to see Kyo still asleep and I was laying on top of him  
"N-No!" I stuttered in embarrassment and they giggled at me  
"Well get up it's Christmas!!" Momiji told me and ran off into the kitchen with Amaya following behind him.I sighed rubbing my eyes before shaking Kyo lightly to wake him up  
"Kyo wake up..." I said and he grumbled   
"Come on it's time to wake up." I told him shaking him a little bit more harsher than before.He grumbled again before opening one eye to see me  
"What do you want?" He asked me groggily  
"It's time to wake up everyone else is up." I told him and he rolled his eyes at me  
"I don't care if everybody else is up I'm going back to sleep." He shut his eyes again and I sighed puffing out my cheeks at him  
"Get up!" I yelled jumping on him.He shot straight up his eyes meeting mine.He glared at me intensely   
"Damn it Kile!I'm trying to sleep here!" He yelled at me and I rolled my eyes at him  
"Well you have had enough sleep now come on!" I told him getting off of him.He growled at me and I looked at me arching a eyebrow  
"Seriously?Your going to growl at me?" I asked him  
"WAKE UP FUCKING CAT!" I jumped when a white wolf pounced on Kyo bearing it's white fangs.Sakurai...  
"What the hell?!" Kyo yelled  
"It's about time you got up now get up or I will rip your head off!" Sakurai yelled growling.She was serious  
"Now now let's not get too rash Sakurai." Shigure stated in a calm voice entering the room.Sakurai looked over at him her eyes glaring daggers at him  
"Same thing goes for you pup." Shigure gulped and hid behind me  
"Now get up!" Sakurai yelled jumping off Kyo landing on the ground  
"Shit I need to find my clothes." Sakurai muttered before running off to find her clothes.I smiled nervously at them  
"Umm what now?" I asked not sure what to say.Shigure smiled down at me and kissed my fore head  
"Let's get ready for presents." Shigure said leading me over to the Christmas tree where presents were rested.Tohru came in from the kitchen holding a batch of cookies.Amaya and Momiji dashed to the Christmas tree and sat down next to me excitement over filling them.I smiled at them before looking up to see Kyo sitting down on the other side of me growling lightly when Sakurai came in fully clothed and sat on the table reading a book.After everyone was settled Shigure cleared his throat catching our attention  
"This past year many eventful things have happened, at the beginning of spring a girl came to our doorstep unconscious but we didn't waste anytime to get her in this very house.Kileana Asa Sohma my baby sister who dissapeared mere 2 in half years ago was right in front of us.After some time she got used to being with us.She started school met new people, one of her best friends came back, her standing up to Akito, and regaining her voice, during this time period I have seen she was developing her own self not what Akito wante her to be, she gained the courage to do everything and become the person she is today, I'm proud of her as we all are and I want to say I love you Kileana." Shigure told me and I stood up before hugging him  
"I love you too." I told him and he kissed my head smiling.After hugging everyone we got started on presents.Hatori got me a new set of pencils and markers, Kagura a base ball bat?I'm guessing if Kyo behaved badly, Ritsu a new kimono (The picture up top), Amaya and Momiji a homemade necklace and bracelet, Haru a new sketch book, Shigure a new set of clothing, Tohru a rhimestone bracelet, the rest you can make up on your own.I gave everyone their present which was handcrafted by me using some of the supplies I got from my birthday.After we exchanged presents a look of realization washed over Kyo's face

"Oh yeah... Here." He handed me a box that was hidden in his sweat shirts.I carefully opened it and took out a [fox that was running covered in rhimestones that looked like diamonds necklace](http://www.powderhill.com/sites/default/files/run-fox-nklc_ros-n-wht-gld_cgnc-n-wht-dmndx3_v2.jpg).My eyes widened in shock taking it out of the box.Amaya jumped over Momiji to my side to see the necklace better.  
"It's so pretty!" Amaya yelled grinning.Shigure smiled at us nodding his head in approval towards Kyo.Kyo helped me put it on and I kissed his cheek in thanks.After that everyone started playing card games with Sakurai and Kyo competing against each other and right now I felt as if Uo was here instead of Sakurai because that's how they acted (Remember when Sakurai first appeared at the beginning of the chapter I said that Sakurai would most likely be Uo's and Kyo's kid if they ever had a kid Sakurai:I would kill Kyo within a second if he ever became my father Me:O.O)  
"YOU CHEATED CAT!" Sakurai yelled slamming her hands on the table having me snap out of my day dream  
"I DID NOT!" Kyo argued with her.They bickered and bickered until Ayame had a 'wonderful' idea to knock their heads together.That didn't end well for him...  
"OWWW!SNAKE GET BACK HERE!" Sakurai yelled bearing her fangs running after him.[Kyo](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdo3e8iPnV1rf29lyo8_500.gif) fumed with his cat ears showing.I shrunk away along with Momiji and Amaya not wanting to get caught up into this  
"GET BACK HERE!" I heard Sakurai yelled then a poof!Here came trotting in Sakurai as a wolf again with a AYAME IN HER MOUTH!?I gulped eyes wide.Sakurai dropped him to the floor.He looked unharmed lucky for him  
"Now we know what happens when we get Sakurai too mad..." Hatori trailed off  
"Correction:Pissed off." Haru corrected Hatori  
"Is he dead?" Amaya asked  
"Nope unconscious." Yuki stated looking rather pleased. (Me:*Laughing so hard* Ayame:SHUT UP GOLDEN! Me:NEVER! *Continues on laughing*)  
"Kyo are you okay?" I asked him to see he was still fuming  
"At least the stupid cat is trying to hold back his anger." Bad mistake.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY PRETTY BOY?!" Kyo yelled jumping up from his sitting position.They now had lightning between their eyes.I sighed shaking my head  
"This is definetly a Sohma Christmas..." I smiled.But I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
To Be continued


	46. Merry Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so proud of that chapter title -Golden

Kileana's POV (Christmas time)  
It's now the night before Christmas meaning it's Christmas Eve and instead of going out shopping like the others have done already for Christmas Shopping while I made all everyone's gifts but I'm hoping they all like them... It feels... weird to be around everyone around Christmas time because before only 3 years ago I left without a christmas to celebrate.The whole house is decked out with christmas decorations and Tohru has been going all out with making christmas cookies and other things associated with christmas.I sighed as I walked in the house from helping hang more christmas decorations with Shigure since he sucks at hanging stuff up and usually breaks something that is glass.The smell of cookies and flour came to my nose.The smell is really good... I NEED TO ASK TOHRU IF SHE COULD MAKE IT!I dashed into the kitchen bumping into Yuki who was helping with the baking and cleaning things up  
"Oops sorry Yuki!" I apologized in a hurry.He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair.I ran to Tohru's side once she put another batch in the oven  
"Can... you... make... Rice Ball lollipops?!" I asked her out of breath.She smiled at me and nodded  
"Do you know how to make them?" She asked me and I nodded.After telling her the ingredients to make them she started on making them for me.Tomorrow everyone is going to come over and spend christmas with us which I'm excited for.I walked out of the kitchen and decided to look for something to do.I walked upstairs to my room to draw some christmas related stuff.As I entered my room the window was open with a cold breeze flowing into my room.I shuddered and got on my bed to shut the window.I shut the window locking it shuddering from the coldness in the room.I looked around for my sketchbook to see it wasn't on my bedside table anymore.I frowned in confusion before looking around it.I looked under the bed and saw nothing only a few dust bunnies and old boxes.I sighed and scratched the back of my head in confusion.Creaking caught my attention.With my amazing hearing it sounded like they were coming from on the roof.I grabbed a blanket and opened my window back up the cold winter air hitting my face having goose bumps spread across my body.I swung up onto the roof using my strength before reaching down to close the window a bit leaving it a creak.I stood up careful not to fall backwards to see Kyo sitting cross legged flipping through my sketch book...I walked towards him wrapping the blanket around myself for warmth.I stopped in front of him when he looked up at me with his crimson eyes  
"What are you doing up here?" He asked me  
"I could ask you the same thing." I replied and he nodded.I sat down next to him.He stared at me for a while before going back to my sketch book  
"Why are you looking through my sketch book up here for?" I asked him and he smiled lightly at me  
"For 3 years you kept this up... Hard to believe that you even still had time for it." He told me and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion  
"What do you mean?" I asked him  
"As in when you had to survive out there.You still put your time and energy into drawing." He told me as I rested my head on his shoulder  
"I was bored during the nights, I used to not get any sleep so I just stayed up and drawed in this." I told him flipping the page  
"I have found a lot of drawings of us in here... Why is that?" He asked me in curiousity  
"Because I guess I missed you guys a lot..." I trailed off and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him  
"That's good.. because we missed you too." He told me kissing the top of my head  
"I bet I missed you guys more." I stated and he chuckled  
"Yeah right, dealing with the circumstances you being gone for well 2 or 3 years searched for you for a year I bet we missed you more than you missed us." I looked up at him deciding to tell him the truth...  
"Kyo?" He looked down at me  
"Yeah?" He asked me and I sighed  
"I need to tell you a secret that I have kept from you and everybody else..." I told him  
"What is it?You know I can take it." He told me and I sighed looking down at my sketch book laying in his lap  
"The day I came back... Well at first I wanted to steal food out of the house and leave but as I got closer I heard familiar voices and well I just... turned away and started walking away with my knees feeling weak I knew that I wouldn't make it... So I turned around and managed to get to the front door before collapsing... I didn't want to face any one knowing the pain I caused you.That day I wanted to run away... Run away from all of you.. Without saying a goodbye like I did when I first left..." I told him the truth.The air became tense as silence filled the air letting the cold breeze sway by us having my hair go with it.I stared down at my hands not wanting to meet Kyo's eyes.After a moment of silence he spoke  
"Then why did you stay?" I stiffened  
"I..." I didn't know why I stayed exactly so I stayed silent.Without knowing what was happening Kyo placed his hand on my cheek and made me look at him my eyes locking with his  
"Your crying." I was?I stared confused then he wiped away my tears with his thumb.I really was crying... But why?  
"Kileana all I care about is you being here, with me, right now.Nothing else." And with that he softly pressed his lips onto mine having my eyes go wide.Me and Kyo have kissed before but I just wasn't expecting it this time... He always somehow surprises me... I closed my eyes letting the tears fall.It's crazy.How all of this happened so fast... But when actually this past year it seems as if time is flowing by way too fast.Like there is no more time left in the world anymore.Before I felt time being slow but when I came back time just... sped up like my heart rate.He pulled away and rested his fore head against mine  
"I will never forget you Kileana... never in your wildest dreams." He told me kissing my nose  
"Same here Kyo.Same." I told him and I knew that was the truth.He pecked my lips before standing up holding the sketch book under his armpit  
"Come on.I don't want you to get hyperthermia." I smiled and nodded.He extended his arm out to me and I took it letting him pull me up  
"How are you able to be out here only in a t-shirt and jeans?" I asked him and he shrugged  
"The cold never bothered me anyway." I rolled my eyes at him and lightly punched his chest.He chuckled at me and I rolled my eyes  
"Please don't make a movie reference ever again." I told him   
"Okay fine I won't... Maybe when you forget about this conversation I will." I glared at him playfully  
"Does it look like I would forget about this?" I asked him and he sighed resting his hand on my back  
"Let's get going before this turns out ugly." I nodded and we walked to the end of the roof.He let me enter first then him.We were now in his room.Don't take that the wrong way people.He shut the window and I started walking towards the door when he grabbed my hand.I turned around and he pulled me in for a hug wrapping his arms around me like a cocoon  
"You called me 'Kitty Kat' when you fell asleep a week ago?May I ask why?" I lightly laughed  
"Well you kinda are a cat and all..."  
"I get it.Foxxy." I looked up at him glaring.He smirked down at me and kissed me again.We left the room after that and I dashed into the kitchen smelling the wonderful pastries of rice.After getting one of [them](http://cakegeek.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/cake-pops-for-Christmas-from-Niner-Bakes.com_.jpg) I thanked Tohru by giving her a hug and went into the living room to watch a movie with everyone.Tohru followed behind me holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies and we sat with Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki on the couch while me and Kyo sat down on a lounge chair with me on his lap.The movie started (Christmas Vacation).That night we all laughed and had the time of our lives.Tomorrow on Christmas Day we are going to share everything we know about and worked hard for.  
  
To Be continued


	47. Merry Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so proud of that chapter title -Golden

Kileana's POV (Christmas time)  
It's now the night before Christmas meaning it's Christmas Eve and instead of going out shopping like the others have done already for Christmas Shopping while I made all everyone's gifts but I'm hoping they all like them... It feels... weird to be around everyone around Christmas time because before only 3 years ago I left without a christmas to celebrate.The whole house is decked out with christmas decorations and Tohru has been going all out with making christmas cookies and other things associated with christmas.I sighed as I walked in the house from helping hang more christmas decorations with Shigure since he sucks at hanging stuff up and usually breaks something that is glass.The smell of cookies and flour came to my nose.The smell is really good... I NEED TO ASK TOHRU IF SHE COULD MAKE IT!I dashed into the kitchen bumping into Yuki who was helping with the baking and cleaning things up  
"Oops sorry Yuki!" I apologized in a hurry.He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair.I ran to Tohru's side once she put another batch in the oven  
"Can... you... make... Rice Ball lollipops?!" I asked her out of breath.She smiled at me and nodded  
"Do you know how to make them?" She asked me and I nodded.After telling her the ingredients to make them she started on making them for me.Tomorrow everyone is going to come over and spend christmas with us which I'm excited for.I walked out of the kitchen and decided to look for something to do.I walked upstairs to my room to draw some christmas related stuff.As I entered my room the window was open with a cold breeze flowing into my room.I shuddered and got on my bed to shut the window.I shut the window locking it shuddering from the coldness in the room.I looked around for my sketchbook to see it wasn't on my bedside table anymore.I frowned in confusion before looking around it.I looked under the bed and saw nothing only a few dust bunnies and old boxes.I sighed and scratched the back of my head in confusion.Creaking caught my attention.With my amazing hearing it sounded like they were coming from on the roof.I grabbed a blanket and opened my window back up the cold winter air hitting my face having goose bumps spread across my body.I swung up onto the roof using my strength before reaching down to close the window a bit leaving it a creak.I stood up careful not to fall backwards to see Kyo sitting cross legged flipping through my sketch book...I walked towards him wrapping the blanket around myself for warmth.I stopped in front of him when he looked up at me with his crimson eyes  
"What are you doing up here?" He asked me  
"I could ask you the same thing." I replied and he nodded.I sat down next to him.He stared at me for a while before going back to my sketch book  
"Why are you looking through my sketch book up here for?" I asked him and he smiled lightly at me  
"For 3 years you kept this up... Hard to believe that you even still had time for it." He told me and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion  
"What do you mean?" I asked him  
"As in when you had to survive out there.You still put your time and energy into drawing." He told me as I rested my head on his shoulder  
"I was bored during the nights, I used to not get any sleep so I just stayed up and drawed in this." I told him flipping the page  
"I have found a lot of drawings of us in here... Why is that?" He asked me in curiousity  
"Because I guess I missed you guys a lot..." I trailed off and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him  
"That's good.. because we missed you too." He told me kissing the top of my head  
"I bet I missed you guys more." I stated and he chuckled  
"Yeah right, dealing with the circumstances you being gone for well 2 or 3 years searched for you for a year I bet we missed you more than you missed us." I looked up at him deciding to tell him the truth...  
"Kyo?" He looked down at me  
"Yeah?" He asked me and I sighed  
"I need to tell you a secret that I have kept from you and everybody else..." I told him  
"What is it?You know I can take it." He told me and I sighed looking down at my sketch book laying in his lap  
"The day I came back... Well at first I wanted to steal food out of the house and leave but as I got closer I heard familiar voices and well I just... turned away and started walking away with my knees feeling weak I knew that I wouldn't make it... So I turned around and managed to get to the front door before collapsing... I didn't want to face any one knowing the pain I caused you.That day I wanted to run away... Run away from all of you.. Without saying a goodbye like I did when I first left..." I told him the truth.The air became tense as silence filled the air letting the cold breeze sway by us having my hair go with it.I stared down at my hands not wanting to meet Kyo's eyes.After a moment of silence he spoke  
"Then why did you stay?" I stiffened  
"I..." I didn't know why I stayed exactly so I stayed silent.Without knowing what was happening Kyo placed his hand on my cheek and made me look at him my eyes locking with his  
"Your crying." I was?I stared confused then he wiped away my tears with his thumb.I really was crying... But why?  
"Kileana all I care about is you being here, with me, right now.Nothing else." And with that he softly pressed his lips onto mine having my eyes go wide.Me and Kyo have kissed before but I just wasn't expecting it this time... He always somehow surprises me... I closed my eyes letting the tears fall.It's crazy.How all of this happened so fast... But when actually this past year it seems as if time is flowing by way too fast.Like there is no more time left in the world anymore.Before I felt time being slow but when I came back time just... sped up like my heart rate.He pulled away and rested his fore head against mine  
"I will never forget you Kileana... never in your wildest dreams." He told me kissing my nose  
"Same here Kyo.Same." I told him and I knew that was the truth.He pecked my lips before standing up holding the sketch book under his armpit  
"Come on.I don't want you to get hyperthermia." I smiled and nodded.He extended his arm out to me and I took it letting him pull me up  
"How are you able to be out here only in a t-shirt and jeans?" I asked him and he shrugged  
"The cold never bothered me anyway." I rolled my eyes at him and lightly punched his chest.He chuckled at me and I rolled my eyes  
"Please don't make a movie reference ever again." I told him   
"Okay fine I won't... Maybe when you forget about this conversation I will." I glared at him playfully  
"Does it look like I would forget about this?" I asked him and he sighed resting his hand on my back  
"Let's get going before this turns out ugly." I nodded and we walked to the end of the roof.He let me enter first then him.We were now in his room.Don't take that the wrong way people.He shut the window and I started walking towards the door when he grabbed my hand.I turned around and he pulled me in for a hug wrapping his arms around me like a cocoon  
"You called me 'Kitty Kat' when you fell asleep a week ago?May I ask why?" I lightly laughed  
"Well you kinda are a cat and all..."  
"I get it.Foxxy." I looked up at him glaring.He smirked down at me and kissed me again.We left the room after that and I dashed into the kitchen smelling the wonderful pastries of rice.After getting one of [them](http://cakegeek.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/cake-pops-for-Christmas-from-Niner-Bakes.com_.jpg) I thanked Tohru by giving her a hug and went into the living room to watch a movie with everyone.Tohru followed behind me holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies and we sat with Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki on the couch while me and Kyo sat down on a lounge chair with me on his lap.The movie started (Christmas Vacation).That night we all laughed and had the time of our lives.Tomorrow on Christmas Day we are going to share everything we know about and worked hard for.  
  
To Be continued


	48. Merry Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so proud of that chapter title -Golden

Kileana's POV (Christmas time)  
It's now the night before Christmas meaning it's Christmas Eve and instead of going out shopping like the others have done already for Christmas Shopping while I made all everyone's gifts but I'm hoping they all like them... It feels... weird to be around everyone around Christmas time because before only 3 years ago I left without a christmas to celebrate.The whole house is decked out with christmas decorations and Tohru has been going all out with making christmas cookies and other things associated with christmas.I sighed as I walked in the house from helping hang more christmas decorations with Shigure since he sucks at hanging stuff up and usually breaks something that is glass.The smell of cookies and flour came to my nose.The smell is really good... I NEED TO ASK TOHRU IF SHE COULD MAKE IT!I dashed into the kitchen bumping into Yuki who was helping with the baking and cleaning things up  
"Oops sorry Yuki!" I apologized in a hurry.He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair.I ran to Tohru's side once she put another batch in the oven  
"Can... you... make... Rice Ball lollipops?!" I asked her out of breath.She smiled at me and nodded  
"Do you know how to make them?" She asked me and I nodded.After telling her the ingredients to make them she started on making them for me.Tomorrow everyone is going to come over and spend christmas with us which I'm excited for.I walked out of the kitchen and decided to look for something to do.I walked upstairs to my room to draw some christmas related stuff.As I entered my room the window was open with a cold breeze flowing into my room.I shuddered and got on my bed to shut the window.I shut the window locking it shuddering from the coldness in the room.I looked around for my sketchbook to see it wasn't on my bedside table anymore.I frowned in confusion before looking around it.I looked under the bed and saw nothing only a few dust bunnies and old boxes.I sighed and scratched the back of my head in confusion.Creaking caught my attention.With my amazing hearing it sounded like they were coming from on the roof.I grabbed a blanket and opened my window back up the cold winter air hitting my face having goose bumps spread across my body.I swung up onto the roof using my strength before reaching down to close the window a bit leaving it a creak.I stood up careful not to fall backwards to see Kyo sitting cross legged flipping through my sketch book...I walked towards him wrapping the blanket around myself for warmth.I stopped in front of him when he looked up at me with his crimson eyes  
"What are you doing up here?" He asked me  
"I could ask you the same thing." I replied and he nodded.I sat down next to him.He stared at me for a while before going back to my sketch book  
"Why are you looking through my sketch book up here for?" I asked him and he smiled lightly at me  
"For 3 years you kept this up... Hard to believe that you even still had time for it." He told me and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion  
"What do you mean?" I asked him  
"As in when you had to survive out there.You still put your time and energy into drawing." He told me as I rested my head on his shoulder  
"I was bored during the nights, I used to not get any sleep so I just stayed up and drawed in this." I told him flipping the page  
"I have found a lot of drawings of us in here... Why is that?" He asked me in curiousity  
"Because I guess I missed you guys a lot..." I trailed off and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him  
"That's good.. because we missed you too." He told me kissing the top of my head  
"I bet I missed you guys more." I stated and he chuckled  
"Yeah right, dealing with the circumstances you being gone for well 2 or 3 years searched for you for a year I bet we missed you more than you missed us." I looked up at him deciding to tell him the truth...  
"Kyo?" He looked down at me  
"Yeah?" He asked me and I sighed  
"I need to tell you a secret that I have kept from you and everybody else..." I told him  
"What is it?You know I can take it." He told me and I sighed looking down at my sketch book laying in his lap  
"The day I came back... Well at first I wanted to steal food out of the house and leave but as I got closer I heard familiar voices and well I just... turned away and started walking away with my knees feeling weak I knew that I wouldn't make it... So I turned around and managed to get to the front door before collapsing... I didn't want to face any one knowing the pain I caused you.That day I wanted to run away... Run away from all of you.. Without saying a goodbye like I did when I first left..." I told him the truth.The air became tense as silence filled the air letting the cold breeze sway by us having my hair go with it.I stared down at my hands not wanting to meet Kyo's eyes.After a moment of silence he spoke  
"Then why did you stay?" I stiffened  
"I..." I didn't know why I stayed exactly so I stayed silent.Without knowing what was happening Kyo placed his hand on my cheek and made me look at him my eyes locking with his  
"Your crying." I was?I stared confused then he wiped away my tears with his thumb.I really was crying... But why?  
"Kileana all I care about is you being here, with me, right now.Nothing else." And with that he softly pressed his lips onto mine having my eyes go wide.Me and Kyo have kissed before but I just wasn't expecting it this time... He always somehow surprises me... I closed my eyes letting the tears fall.It's crazy.How all of this happened so fast... But when actually this past year it seems as if time is flowing by way too fast.Like there is no more time left in the world anymore.Before I felt time being slow but when I came back time just... sped up like my heart rate.He pulled away and rested his fore head against mine  
"I will never forget you Kileana... never in your wildest dreams." He told me kissing my nose  
"Same here Kyo.Same." I told him and I knew that was the truth.He pecked my lips before standing up holding the sketch book under his armpit  
"Come on.I don't want you to get hyperthermia." I smiled and nodded.He extended his arm out to me and I took it letting him pull me up  
"How are you able to be out here only in a t-shirt and jeans?" I asked him and he shrugged  
"The cold never bothered me anyway." I rolled my eyes at him and lightly punched his chest.He chuckled at me and I rolled my eyes  
"Please don't make a movie reference ever again." I told him   
"Okay fine I won't... Maybe when you forget about this conversation I will." I glared at him playfully  
"Does it look like I would forget about this?" I asked him and he sighed resting his hand on my back  
"Let's get going before this turns out ugly." I nodded and we walked to the end of the roof.He let me enter first then him.We were now in his room.Don't take that the wrong way people.He shut the window and I started walking towards the door when he grabbed my hand.I turned around and he pulled me in for a hug wrapping his arms around me like a cocoon  
"You called me 'Kitty Kat' when you fell asleep a week ago?May I ask why?" I lightly laughed  
"Well you kinda are a cat and all..."  
"I get it.Foxxy." I looked up at him glaring.He smirked down at me and kissed me again.We left the room after that and I dashed into the kitchen smelling the wonderful pastries of rice.After getting one of [them](http://cakegeek.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/cake-pops-for-Christmas-from-Niner-Bakes.com_.jpg) I thanked Tohru by giving her a hug and went into the living room to watch a movie with everyone.Tohru followed behind me holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies and we sat with Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki on the couch while me and Kyo sat down on a lounge chair with me on his lap.The movie started (Christmas Vacation).That night we all laughed and had the time of our lives.Tomorrow on Christmas Day we are going to share everything we know about and worked hard for.  
  
To Be continued


	49. New Years leads to another year, and another memory

3rd Person's POV...  
New Years Day.The last day of the year.A big deal for the Sohma family, each year, a member of the Chinese zodiac does a dance... But this year is different...  
  
The Year of the Fox.  
  
Kileana Sohma stared out the window in her bedroom, watching the snow fall onto the bed white ground.Kileana felt it.She felt and knew why was going to happen...  
  
It was part of her curse afterall.  
  
(DISCLAIMER BEFORE CONTINUING ON READING!If you do NOT remember the legend of the fox then you may be confused for the rest of the chapter so I advise you to go back to 'Legend of the fox and turtle' and read the legend before continuing on.But if you do remember go ahead :3)  
  
  
  
"Kile?" Kyo knocked on her door holding a tray containing orange juice and Tohru's homemade rice balls containing some medicine for her sore throat, which she refused to take earlier that day, last night Kileana felt ill but payed no mind to it, then when she woke up she couldn't speak without her throat hurting, so she has to use sign language has she has done before she found her voice.There was no reply from Kileana or any noise on the other side of the door.Kyo sighed before opening the door and saw Kileana sitting on the window seal staring outside with her arms wrapped around her legs that were pulled up to her chest.Kyo walked forward careful not to spill anything Reston on the tray.He placed the tray down on her desk then studied his girlfriend.He noticed how the glimmer in her eyes were no longer there, just dull looking purple eyes.He sighed running his hand through his hair before resting his hand on her knee.Kileana didn't look up to see who it was, just kept staring out the window  
"Kileana, are you okay?" Kyo asked the fox, worried clear in his voice.Kileana slowly nodded her head once not looking at him  
"There is something wrong, there isn't any glimmer of happiness in your eyes like there usually is." Kyo stated putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear  
"Tell me, everyone used to come to you to help them with their problems but you never got any help in return, hell I even came to you for help, so I'm doing the same you just have to tell me, Kileana." Kyo told her.Kileana knew that if she didn't say anything it was going to drive her crazy but also put Kyo in danger, but she didn't know what to choose, tell him, or not tell him?Kileana looked at Kyo   
"'Whatever you do please don't get mad."' Kileana told Kyo in sign language since Hatori told her not to strain her voice ("' Remember three of those mean she is using sign language, yes I know, it's been a while) or it would make it worse.Kyo pondered for a moment before nodding, sitting down on the other side of the window ceil in front of her.'Hopefully he doesn't get too angry...' Kileana thought before shaking her head mentally 'Idiot!Of course he will get angry!'  
"'Tomorrow you may not remember something."' Kileana couldn't say err- tell err- you get what I mean!To Kyo, it hurt too much  
"What do you mean?" Kyo asked her puzzled at the pronoun game she was playing with him  
"'Today you will remember then you won't tomorrow, I can't tell you what you won't remember but I can tell you that the others won't remember either."' Kileana told him sadly  
"Kile, what won't I remember?Please tell me." Kyo grabbed both of her hands gently, holding them between his.Kileana looked over at her sketch book remembering the drawing she drew.Kyo saw her staring at the sketch book gettin the idea that she needed it.He got up and grabbed the sketch book before bringing it over to her.He sat back down before handing it to her.  
  
'Even 'she' has secrets'  
  
Zeina Auder's words repeated in the back of Kyo's head.Kyo never really thought of what Zeina said until now, does the fox really have secrets?He asked himself.Kileana flipped through the pages until she found the picture of all of the Chinese zodiac animals, the rat, cat, dog, snake, monkey, ox (cow), rabbit, dragon, rooster, horse, white dragon, wolf, tiger, ram, turtle, flamingo, and lastly the fox.Kyo furrowed his eyebrows at the flamingo, who was the flamingo?Kileana saw Kyo's confusion at the flamingo.She pointed at the name above it.  
  
Ella.  
  
Ella Chant had a secret of being able to turn into a flamingo like the Sohmas, Sakurai, and Amaya can turn into animals, of course Yui didn't know of it, Zeina and Kileana were the only ones who knew of it.But was Zeina's secret?I will tell you.  
  
Being a Psychic.  
  
That was how she knew what Kyo was thinking and what would happen in the future and that the fox held secrets away from her loved ones  
"Kile, how did you-?" Kileana crossed out the fox she made that represented herself.Kyo was even more confused now than he was before  
"Why did you?" Kyo asked her staring intently at her in search for answers.Kileana shook her head  
"'I told you, you won't remember something tomorrow."' That hit Kyo like a arrow through the heart.Kyo's eyes widened.He wasn't going to remember her, Kileana Sohma, tomorrow when he wakes up  
"Why?" Kyo asked her grabbing both of her hands having the sketch book fall off of her lap and onto the floor.Kileana avoided his eyes, if she even dared to look at them she would break down into sobs  
"Kileana please, tell me." Kyo told her.Kileana went against Hatori's wishes and spoke, her voice hoarse   
"It's part of my curse..." Kileana spoke holding back her tears that were threatening to fall  
"How is it part of-" Kileana caught him off  
"That's why, that's why no one knew there was a fox, because God made everyone forget about the fox, history is repeating itself Kyo... I'm the fox, everyone is going to forget about me when the clock strikes twelve, at midnight." Kileana told him her voice shaking from keeping in her emotions for so long.Kyo growled before bringing her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her whe she sat on his lap  
"I won't forget about you!I won't allow it!" Kyo growled his grip tightening around her.Kileana was shock at his threatening tone, but knew that Kyo was going to get mad so payed no attention to it instead enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.Zeina stopped abruptly from walking along side Ella.Ella stopped a few feet in front of we confused  
"Zeina?Are you alright?" Ella asked the blonde with a worried expression crossing her features  
"Ella, we are gonna have to be there for Yui again." Zeina told Ella.Ella tilted her head in confusion  
"Why?Did you see something happen?" Ella asked her   
"I didn't just see it, I saw it happen once before, at least my ancestor did and passed it on to me." Zeina told her  
"Oh... Oh!I know!Let's go and see Kileana!" Ella yelled her fist pumping into the air as she jumped  
"Kileana is ill." Zeina stated in a monotone voice.Ella pouted  
"Why do you have to be such a party pooper Zeina?" Ella asked Zeina.Zeina cracked a smile at Ella and began walking again  
"I'm just staing the facts, pink head." Ella's face turned bright red and began walking after her  
"Hey!You try being this awesome Zeina!It takes a lot of work!" Ella yelled and Zeina rolled her eyes at her friend  
"Whatever, Chant."  
"Auder."  
(5 hours before midnight)  
"LOLLIPOP LOLLIPOP OH LOLLY LOLLY POP!BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM!" Amaya yelled running through her apartment with Momiji chasing after her.Hatori sighed at the two shaking his head. (By the way please comment of what advertisement that song is from and I will give you a... Drum roll please *drum roll* A GOLD STARRR!And maybe a sneak peek of next chapter, what do ya say?P.S Please say yes and the advertisement!)  
"Hatori!Come play with us!" Amaya said suck on a jaw breaker.Running with a jaw breaker in her mouth is dangerous but she is Amaya!AND SHE CAN'T BE TAMED!Trust me I have tried.Hatori shook his head  
"We have to leave pretty soon for the estate, Amaya please go get ready." Amaya huffed  
"Aww!But I want to play more!" Amaya whined  
"We can play more when we get there!" Momiji stated and Amaya smiled in glee before running to her room.This year Amaya Yui, and Sakurai were invited to the Sohma estate for New Years.Momiji was excited especially since this was going to be the first New Years he was going to spend with Amaya, you can say he has developed a crush on Amaya.Hatori has noticed this but decided not to intervene or tell Akito about it since well... You can say he's not trusting him anymore.A few minutes later Amaya came out looking like this.Wearing a Oasis Lace Trim Soft Skater Dress, a Mexican Pink, with her hair half up and half down, Black Cross Earrings, a Ancient Warrior Crescent Moon Necklace, and white flats.Amaya spun around having her dress do a little twirl.Momiji blushed at the sight of her before grinning  
"You look amazing Ama-Chan!" Momiji stated and Amaya blushed before smiling at him  
"You too Mo-Chan!" They both hugged and Hatori smiled softly at them before shaking his head.He was definetly NOT going to tell Akito any of this.They left Amaya's apartment, Amaya locking it up of course.Back at Shigure's house Tohru (A purple elegant dress, a black long sleeve coat, Silver Hoop Earrings, a cutout necklace that was gold, and White and Navy Striped flats.) ran down the stairs and towards the three boys wearing black suits, except Kyo who was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants and black sneakers (Kyo can never be classy, we all know that.But a little bit classy won't hurt, Okay Kileana got him to put those on along with Yuki and Shigure.).Tohru had a big smile on her face  
"Kileana is feeling good sooooo she's coming!Kileana come on we are leaving soon!" Tohru yelled up to Kileana.This was going to be the second at the Sohma Estate, and maybe the last.Kileana sighed holding onto the necklace Kyo gave her for Christmas before walking down the stairs.Once in view, Kyo's eyes widened at the sight of her.Kileana was wearing a Diyouth One Shoulder Short dress Pink, The Fox necklace Kyo gave her, pink flats, Gold Feather Earrings, her hair styled with a side braid going from the left to the right having the rest of her hair left down.Tohru squealed clapping her hands.Fox mode, activate the blushing.Kileana blushed and looked down her hands holding onto the ends of her dress.Shigure smiled at his little sister before walking over to her and kissed her head  
"You look wonderful little fox, no need to feel embarrass by it." Shigure whispered to her before handing her off to Kyo.Kyo kissed her fore head before softly smiling at her.They left the house for the estate.Of course Hatori had to come and pick them up since Shigure STILL couldn't drive!  
(4 hours 25 minutes till midnight)  
"Awww your so adorable Kileana!!!!" Ritsu gushed over Kileana with his hands smooshing his face.Kagura squealed then glared at Kyo before lecturing him if he EVER hurt Kileana in anyway she will kill him, ya know, normal stuff.Amaya ran off to find Sakurai and Yui.After Kagura's lecture she dragged Kileana off somewhere else that know one knew where but trusted Kagura other wise.The night leading up to midnight was spent with laughter, chatting among the grown ups, lecturing (Kagura), cuteness, blushing, and many other things.Akito watched them from his window, he was going to leave his window 5 minutes before 12 o'clock.No matter how hard he tried his eyes somehow wandered towards Kileana's figure before looking away from her  
"Yo Dog!" Shigure turned around to see Sakurai wearing a Navy blue summer dress even though it was winter (At least she is wearing a dress), a Furla Black Bracelet, a Sole Society Ivy T-Strap Flat, with her hair left down.Shigure smiled at Sakurai  
"Hello Sakurai, I am surprised to see you wearing a dress." Shigure stated  
"The only dress I actually own." Shigure raised a eye brow at her.Sakurai sighed rolling her eyes  
"Okay, I borrowed it from Uo..." Sakurai stated crossing her arms  
"And?"  
"Also the shoes, the bracelets I actually own, got them on sale at Walmart." Shigure bursted out in laughter.Sakurai growled her wolf ears popping up  
"KILE-CHAN!!!"   
  
BWOOOMMMPPP!!!

Yui grinned at Kileana.Yui was wearing a green V neck Sleeveless Lace Plated Chiffon Dress with Pikachu earrings (Who wouldn't wear them?), a Ippolita Sterling Silver Rock Candy Bracelets, Lace Ballet Flats, and her hair in some kind of hair style that is put into a bun, no clue how to describe it lol.Yui helped her best friend up from the ground  
"Sorry about that, got a little _too_ excited." Yui laughed nervously scratching the back of her neck.Haru appeared out of no where out of breat  
"Why did you run off like that?" Haru asked his girlfriend leaning over trying to catch his breath  
"Uhhhhh......" Kileana giggled at them  
"Plus that was fast and you are usually not that fast." Yui glared at Haru  
"I am to- okay I'm not fast!But still!" Yui huffed, pouting, before crossing her arms tightly over her chest.Haru chuckled before kissed the top of her head.  
(1 hour until midnight)  
Kileana searched for the cat.After some time searching she finally decided to go inside and search for him.Going inside unnoticed she walked along the halls of the estate of where she used to live at.She stopped infront of a door before opening it.  
  
Her old room.  
  
Everything was still left in place except that a orange head was sitting on her bed.Kileana closed the door before adventuring further into the room that was once hers.Nothing was touched, nothing was missing except for the things she has taken along with her 2 years ago, 3 years ago in a hour or so.She sat down next to him  
"Are you okay?" Kileana asked him.Hatori let her talk just not yell worrying about her losing her voice.Kyo was staring down at a picture of Kileana, Kyo, Kagura, Yuki, and Kazuma.Kileana smiled at the picture before leaning her head against Kyo's shoulder  
"We have come a long way, haven't we?" Kileana asked and Kyo nodded  
"We certainly have, before we were still getting used to having this curse, now we are more experienced and careful.Kileana I still wont forget you." Kyo told her and she sighed shaking her head  
"It can't be helped, once you forget about me I will leave or I will confuse all of you more." Kileana told Kyo  
"I wish we didn't have this curse..." Kyo gritted his teeth  
"And if we didn't?Think about it Kyo, we wouldn't have met, Yui, Zeina, Ella, Sakurai, Amaya, and Tohru, and we would probably not be together Kyo." Kileana told him resting her hand on top of his.He sighed knowing she was right  
"Hard to believe, after all that has happened this past year by me just being the girl on your doorstep." Kileana told him and he nodded before kissing her nose  
"Yeah, now your leaving... But your the reason we met everyone.So-" Kileana nodded sadly  
"Yeah..." Kileana felt tears coming before quickly wiping them away  
"Don't ever forget about is Kileana." Kyo told her and she nodded smiling at him  
"Believe me I won't."  
 ** _15 Minutes_**  
"15 minutes till the new year!" Amaya cheered fist pumping into the air.Momiji cheered as well.Kisa silently laughed at them and Hiro rolled his eyes  
"Guys ready your lanterns!" Ayame stated holding out his lantern.Everyone grabbed theirs.  
 ** _14 Minutes_**  
"Love you Kile!" Yui yelled holding Kileana's hand with her lantern in the other.  
 **13 Minutes**  
'Love you too Yui.' Kileana thought before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath.  
 ** _12 Minutes_**  
Almost time.  
"Awwwwwwww Come on Yuki love me like your supposed to for your brother!" Ayame yelled clinging onto Yuki who forcefully pushed him off of him. (Ayame you made that sound wrong)  
 ** _11 Minutes_**  
"Gomensai!" Ritsu said to Sakurai who was reading a book.Again.  
 ** _10 Minutes_**  
"LOLLIIIIIIPPPPPOOOOPPPPSSSS!!!!" Amaya yelled  
 ** _9 Minutes_**  
"AGHHHHH IT'S SO CLOSE COME ON NOW HURRY UP CLOCK I WANT TO SLEEP!" Yui yelled and Sakurai rolled her eyes.  
 ** _8 Minutes_**  
Kileana closed her eyes, calmed her breathing, and waited for the time to come, the time to let go of Yui's hand.  
 ** _7 Minutes_**  
Kileana thought of old memories she spent with her family and friends.  
 ** _6 Minutes_**  
Rice Ball Wonderland, The First Day of School at Kaibara High.  
 ** _5 Minutes_**  
Movie Night, going to the market for the first time.Akito came into view and stood behind a pillar watching Kileana block out everyone.  
 ** _4 Minutes_**  
Her first kiss...  
 ** _3 Minutes_**  
Finding Yui again and meeting new people, finding her voice..  
 ** _2 Minutes_**  
Confronting Akito and saying it once and for all...  
 ** _1 Minute_**  
I maybe mute, but that doesn't mean I'm weak to the bone.  
 ** _10 Seconds_**  
 ** _I love you Kyo Sohma._**  
 ** _1 second..._**  
  
FLASH!  
  
To Be continued


	50. A New Beginning

3rd Person's POV  
 ** _1 Minute_**  
I maybe mute, but that doesn't mean I'm weak to the bone.  
 ** _10 Seconds_**  
 ** _I love you Kyo Sohma._**  
 ** _1 second..._**  
  
 _FLASH!_  
  
Everyone fell to the floor with a loud thud.Kileana felt Yui's fingers slip out of her hand before opening her eyes.She looked around before walking forward towards the center of the garden.She took a drawing out of her pocket before putting it on the ground, this drawing was the first successful drawing of her fox before Tohru showed her how to make one.She looked around at her loved ones before wiping away tears that were threatening to fall.She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing, and waited for the fox she saw in the woods (Loyalty of a Fox) which was actually the spirit of the fox from the story of the chinese zodiac.Yui, Sakurai, and Amaya disappeared into thin air with a light blue glow, time was stopped so Kileana would have enough time to get away in God's favor.Yui was set next to her big brother Andrew at her parent's New Years party, Amaya was placed back at her apartment infront of the window in her living room where she always sat at, looking at the stars in the sky, Sakurai was placed in the woods where she was originally found by Kileana in her wolf form.The fox walked towards Kileana, it's head held up high before stopping infront of her.Kileana opened her eyes and looked down at the fox.The fox nodded it's head before walking away Kileana following him.  
(Time Skip)  
Kyo woke up to groaning before opening up his eyes.He sat up then looked around to see everyone holding onto their heads, he was confused of why his head alot and knew it wasn't a hangover since he didn't drink anything last night, wait last night?He stood up and looked up to see the sun coming up at the crack of dawn.It was Janurary 1st?He groaned rubbing his head before spotting Tohru checking on Kisa who was holding onto her head as well.Kyo felt like he was forgetting something... or someone  
"Is everybody alright?!" Hatori asked ignoring his extreme headache.His reply were death glares from everyone  
"What does it look like?" Hiro snapped his tone irritated.Kyo walked over to Shigure who was talking to Kureno trying to figure this out.Everyone was wearing formal clothing so he knew that they indeed had New Years.Kyo spotter a piece of paper laying in the middle of the garden he was at.He walked over to it before crouching down in front of it, it was a drawing of a fox, a [girl](http://topwalls.net/wallpapers/2012/09/Rise-of-the-Phoenix--768x1024.jpg) flashed inside of his brain when he blinked.He shook his head blinking rapidly in confusion, she looked familiar to him, but he never seen her before?'Thanks alot brain' Kyo thought sarcastically to himself   
"Everyone return to your houses until further notice!" Akito's booming voice echoed off the walls of the estate meaning he was serious and also irritated by the constant pounding inside of his head.A few grumbles from the crowd came to Kyo's ears before they went home, Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo went back to Shigure's house, Hatori driving them there.Kyo kept thinking about the girl he saw, she kept flashing in his mind and every time she did he grew suspicion...  
  
Did he once know her?  
  
They arrived back at Shigure's house.They piled out of the car before Hatori left to lay down and deal with his headache.They entered the house and Kyo instantly felt loneliness inside of the house.He walked up the stairs ignoring Tohru who was asking if anyone wanted something to eat.He passed a room before stopping 'Where did this come from?' He asked himself before opening up the door.It was a spare room with a bed and everything.He closed the door before looking around.The walls looked somewhat odd with colors.He went over to the bed then spotted something.He picked it up to see a picture of the moon.His brows furrowed in confusion at the picture.He looked at the neat handwriting that looked familiar to him:  
  
When you see the moon or sun, they will lead you to the unknown.You may think they are just planets in our solar system, when in reality.They are so much _more_ , especially towards me and a person who I love deeply.  
  
-Anonymous Fox  
  
'Anonymous Fox?' Kyo wondered to himself before neatly folding the piece of paper and placing it in his pocket.He left the room before closing the door he looked at the moon.He sighed then closed the door and went to his room.He changed out of his formal clothing (Sorry but no shirtless Kyo for you... yet.), into his regular attire, black T-Shirt, and jeans.Typical Kyo.Tohru started making snacks for everyone but then soon fell short.She stopped chopping tomatoes and looked over at the Rice Ball maker (Is that what it's called?).She felt that it held some kind of importance then yet again she's oblivious but every now and then she would look at it in deep thought.Yuki was finishing up some of his homework (Since before he spent time with his family) but stopped at the last question.He felt that his homework held some kind of importance, not just school wise, emotionally wise. (Yuki gave Kileana a test for her to take to see what skill level she would be in order to attend Kaibara High).Shigure was finishing up his Manga then stopped.He felt like he was missing something... A character.Two characters to be exact.He added two new characters.A girl with orange hair that was long and straight, the other with short brown hair.He stared at his creations before sighing.They held some type of meaning... but what exactly?He didn't have the answer to that. (Yui was locked up in Shigure's office at 'Operation Yuru' and read all of the Manga Shigure made and insisted him to make more, of course Kileana barged in on her crying over the end of the Manga she was reading).  
  
.....................  
  
Shigure had a idea for a manga.for these two characters... A Manga about the two who were best friends and faced many challenges throughout life but never once separated each other.Shigure smiled at the thought and called his editor, Mitsuru.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Mitsuru."  
  
"Shigure?!U-Uh what are you calling me for?You never called me before..."  
  
"Hahaha, I guess I haven't, haven't I?Well I got a grand idea for a new book/Manga."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"About a girl named Vixen, and her bestfriend since childhood Izo."  
  
To Be continued


	51. Acting

Kileana's POV (Back to school)  
Back to school.I changed my last name as Vixen since it means a girl fox.Kileana Asa Vixen huh?I walked into the school and no one looked at me.That's good, I sighed running my hand through my hair.No one here remembers me and it's going to hurt a lot more when I get to my homeroom with Miss Tsubaki as the teacher, why?I walked into homeroom to see the group I used to be apart of.Uo, Hana, Tohru, Yuki, and-  
"No!I won, you didn't!" I kept myself from rolling my eyes at him, my ex-boyfriend (WHAT?!KILEANA YOU CANT JUST DECIDE THAT WOMAN! Kileana: *shrugs*).I walked past the group avoiding eye contact, I had my hair be tinted a bit more red so it looked as if I was a ginger and wore color contacts that were brown.I sat down at my regular desk that was besides Uo's.I got my a needed equipment and place it on my desk.I blocked everyone out, all the noises around me, and looked out the window watching the snow fall.I then felt people staring at me, I looked over to meet crimson eyes, I flinched at how close he was, better than stiffening then he would have gotten suspicious of me  
"You look familiar?" I acted confuzzled putting my acting skill to use.Acting skills is how I got cookies before dinner yeah!I need to focus  
"Huh?" I asked him  
"Sorry just that, you look somewhat familiar to me..." Miss Tsubaki walked in the room with a graceful smile on her face  
"Everyone!It's time to find your seats!" Kyo groaned before sitting down beside Tohru who was a few seats in front of me.Uo sat down next to me looking bored like she usually does.Miss Tsubaki's eyes scanned the room before landing on me  
"Ah!It appears we have a new student with us here today!Well come to the front of the class and introduce yourself." I got up from my seat and walked towards the front of the class feeling everyone in the room watch my figure walk to the front of the class room.I turned around and bowed  
"My name is Vixen, Kileana, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." I stated even though I knew most of these people in the room personally.I stood up from bowing  
"It's nice to meet you Miss Vixen, now go ahead and sit in your seat." I nodded before walking back over to my seat.I sat back down at my seat.

This time in my life is gonna suck!

To Be continued


	52. Hiding in plain sight

Kileana's POV  
"Psst." Uo.  
"Uhh what is the answer to this?" I tried to ignore her but she kicked my foot.I snapped my head towards her  
"13' 57, .07." I whispered to her making sure no one heard me  
"What?" She asked me then the bell rung, ending Aljebra class.I got up from my seat and grabbed my notes and booklet.I put them in my book bag before leaving the classroom.When I was walking through the hallway I heard someone running behind me.I turned around in one swift motion only to be knocked down.I came fact to face Mai, the black haired girl quickly got off of me and helped me up  
"I'm so sorry!I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Mai apologized to me bowing her head  
"U-Uh it's okay!I'm fine really no need for apologizing!" I told her quickly moving my hands back and forth, now I feel like Tohru... Okay I need to stop thinking about them  
"You sure?Ummm my name is Gotou, Mai!" She told me and I nodded  
"S-Vixen, Kileana." I almost said Sohma crap!I need to work on that.She nodded before smiling widely at me  
"So ummm.... Oh I know!Follow me!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me  
(Some dragging later)  
It was lunch period and Mai showed me the Prince Yuki Fan Club room, it was sorta creepy with a bill board with pictures of Yuki, otherwise it was somewhat cool of how they put their hard work and effort into this club, Mai 'introduced' me to Mio and Minami and asked me to join the club, I declined politely stating that I didn't even know who this 'Yuki' fellow was, even though I did but I'm not gonna tell them that  
"His name is Yuki Sohma!He is as cute as a mouse you could say!" 'Or a rat,' I thought 'No rat's are ugly so a mouse would work but I'm not going to fall for my cousin... oh I already fell for one of my cousins... BAKA!' Minami snapped me out of my thoughts  
"Hmmm, hey your really good at drawing.." WAIT WHAT?!I lunged forward for my new sketchbook that I got after leaving my other one at 'you know who' house (Horton hears a who! Dr. Seuss reference finally!).She held it above her head but I easily grabbed it since I was only slightly taller than her  
"OH I KNOW!" We looked over Mio who had a excited look on her face  
"She could draw Yuki for us!" The trio squealed agreeing to the idea.Sorry but I don't want to become a stalker, is what I wanted to say but instead said this:  
"As long it doesn't get weird." I told them and they squealed again hugging me almost blowing my ear drums out.The bell rung and we head to class, next one was history.  
  
"Hello what are you studying about?" Kyo asked me  
"The many wars of Japan for my history test that is coming up." I told him finishing a chapter  
"Sounds boring to me." Kyo stated crossing his arms over his chest.I shook my head disagreeing with him  
"Actually it's quite interesting." I told him.He patted the spot next to me where there wasn't any Rice Balls at before sitting down.  
  
I opened my eyes to see I almost collided into the doorway.I shook my head.I need to stop having flashbacks of the past (That was from the first night Kileana spent at Shigure's house and is a flashback of Kyo's :3).I sat down... next to Hana.Hana was her usually self, quiet, and gave off a gloomy atmosphere but I didn't mind.Mr. Cardinal walked in the class and started the lesson.Japanese wars  
"Miss Vixen, what did the war ship find in the Pacific Ocean?" He asked me  
"A yellow life boat with two American Soldiers in it who has been floating the Pacific Ocean for more than 40 days." I answered once he finished his sentence (That was actually true and I think it happened during World War 1?I think so but I might be wrong!)   
"Correct Miss Vixen." He continued on telling about World War 1 until the rang bell.We began piling out of class  
"Remember on Friday we will be preparing you for you upcoming test about World War 1!" He called after us and there were a few grumbles and groans from around me.We were sent to the Study Hall and since I didn't need to study I decided to head off back tot the house.I live with a family who adopted me and their last name is Vixen so that pretty much why I chose to live with them for a year, but they are also extremely nice.Mrs. Vixen's name is Ariel and Mr. Vixen's name is Rodrik, they have twin sons named Louis and Arnold.They are sweet boys and they have been calling me 'Onee-san' so I knew that I have to stay as a Vixen for the rest of my life, and so far they haven't hugged me or anything just kissed my cheeks.I walked back to the house, I'm not calling it home just yet, I'm still adapting to it since I have been with them for about 2 in a half weeks.I got back and slipped my shoes off  
"I'm back!" I called and came in rushing the [twins](http://s42.photobucket.com/user/emofabulous/media/Rayek%20and%20Friends/Ouran_kiddies_sketch_2_by_bagsybabe.jpg.html) (I know they are Hikaru and Kaoru from Ohshc!Just go with it!).The both had Auburn colored hair and gold colored eyes.I smiled warmly at them  
"Hey guys, how was Preschool?" I asked them and they fist pumped the air  
"AWESOME!" They stated in sync.I giggled at them  
"Well aint that awesome?Where is mom and dad?" I asked them not addressing them by their first names since they are young and all  
"Momma is cooking dinner...." Arnold started  
"And Daddy is walking Winston!" Louis finished   
"Onee-san~!" They said in sync.I kissed both of their cheeks  
"Okay and thank you, can you guys put my bag on my bed?I want to help mom with dinner." I told them and they nodded taking my bookbag from me  
"Can we draw a picture for you?" Louis asked me and I ruffled his hair only to have him straighten it again  
"Yeah, sure." I told them smiling and they ran off.I entered the kitchen to see Ariel making Spaghetti  
"Hello." I said and went to stir the noodles while she took care of the sauce and meat  
"Hello dear, how was your first day of school?" She asked me  
"Good, I met new people." I lied about the 'meeting new people' part  
"Really?What are there names?" She asked me  
"Mio, Mai, and Minami." I told her and she nodded smiling  
"It's nice to see you making friends, meet any boys?" She asked me wiggling her eyes brows.I laughed nervously at her.[Ariel](https://p.gr-assets.com/540x540/fit/hostedimages/1386220450/7314916.jpg) has ginger colored hair and green eyes and is extremely beautiful in my mind  
"No I didn't, but Minami and the others are crushing over a boy named Yuki, they even made a club called 'The Prince Yuki Fan Club'." I told her and she laughed  
"Teenagers, I have to say they crack me up." I smile at her before draining the water for the noodles.After some time dinner was ready and Rodrik came back from Winston's walk.I set the table while Rodrik went to get the boys who were upstairs.I sat down when the Arnold and Louis ran down the steps almost falling a couple of times but kept their balance.Arnold sat on the right side of me and Louis sat on the left side of me.Arnold handed me a [drawing](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/176/0/b/anime_girl_drawing_by_flashtheteddy-d54uy20.jpg), the drawing was of a girl with a sketch pad with her hair up in a pony tail.I recognized it as me  
"You guys made this?" I asked them and they nodded smiling widely at me  
"Highfive!" We high-fived  
"You guys are going to become wonderful artists one day." I told them and showed Ariel and Rodrik the picture they drew.[Rodrik](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/197/5/9/guy_in_suit_by_bluerosic2-d57fa7m.jpg) had blonde hair and teal colored eyes.They smiled at them  
"This is amazing!Where did you guys learn to do this?" Rodrik asked his sons  
"Onee-san of course!" They both answered kissing my cheeks.I blushed and Ariel laughed at my expression  
"Well, then we have some artist's in our family, don't we dear?" Rodrik nodded and pecked her lips.The boys gagged and I laughed at them while [Winston](http://starlightanimals.weebly.com/uploads/1/9/2/1/19213349/7176379.jpg?384), being the husky he is, howled.  
  
The Vixen's sure are something, and they are my second family, my family is still the Sohmas.  
  
To Be continued


	53. Connections

Kileana's POV  
I laid down on my new bed having my hair spread out around me.The room was plain but Ariel is gonna let me paint it tomorrow since the last time we went shopping we picked up some paint for the room.I sighed and turned my body towards the window to see the moon.Tears pricked my eyes seeing the planet.Remembering Kyo and the promise we made and... I.... think... I broke it...  
Kyo's POV  
I was staring at the moon.I felt like.. it held some kind of importance in it but what?I looked down at the drawing of the fox in my hands.I then noticed something,

I may be mute, but that doesn't mean I'm weak to the bone.

'I may be mute, but that doesn't mean I'm weak to the bone' What is that supposed to mean?I looked from the words that were written neatly and small so you couldn't see it at first glance, then at the fox.The girl popped into my head again.This time I had more visual of her.She had long orange hair with white tips similar to a fox's tail, her pink eyes stood out the most but then again... Since when did a fox have pink eyes?Wait.I knew this girl, and this drawing and those words, are a clue.  
Kileana's POV (Morning)  
"Come on guys!You need to get to school!Hurry up!" Ariel said handing us our lunches and the twins some pencils, which they were going to break in class, and a teacher slip to me saying that I would be leaving school early to help clear out my room and start painting it.Ariel gave all of us a big hug one at a time while Rodrik ruffled our hair making sure to mess up mine the most.I smiled and walked the twins to school  
"Onee-san?Do you miss your real parents?" I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes wide  
"Sorry..." Louis apologized and Arnold lightly biffed him at the back of the head.I fake smiled at them before crouching down in front of them  
"I never really knew my parents.They died when I was very young, but yes I miss them, every single day but hey, I got you guys." I told them placing my hands on both of their shoulders and they giggled  
"That's good... Sorry for bringing that up." I shook my head at them  
"It's okay, of course you guys would be curious, after all I'm your adopted big sister." I told them and they nodded.We continued on walking and soon got to their day care or school, something whatever you want to call it.I let one of the ladies there take them to their class while I walked to Kaibara High.I walked past a all too familiar person  
"Oh, excuse me miss, do you know where this address is at?" Hatori Sohma.I looked at him then at the note in his hand.I studied it and nodded  
"Yeah, you turn right 5 blocks from here then keep on going straight, you will see a purple and pink mailbox in front of the house." I told him and he nodded at me  
"Thank you, I'm Hatori Sohma." He stuck out his hand towards me.Making contact with a Sohma.I shook his hand before he saw my hesitation  
"Kileana Vixen." He nodded  
"Are your parents, Ariel and Rodrik Vixen?" I nodded  
"Very well then, I must be going it's pleasure to meet you Miss Vixen." I nodded and gave him a small smile before he left.I let out a breath and continued on walking to school.  
(SCHOOL!)  
"Come on Kileana-chan!" I snapped out of my day dream when Minami called for me.I ran over to her and she smiled widely at me  
"Club meeting at lunch." She told me and I nodded  
"What is it going to be about?" I asked her  
"Prince Yuki of course!Look, there he is right now!" She pointed and I looked over to see my cousin talking to Tohru as they walked  
"Oh, so that is who he is..." I mumbled acting like I never knew him before but seen him  
"You know him?" I shook my head  
"No, but we have a few classes with each other." I told her and she squealed clapping her hands then her face turned stern  
"Remember the rules Kileana, you are NOT aloud to date him but aloud to have a crush on him, do you understand?" I nodded.I don't like Yuki like that, Tohru does (I SHIP IT!)  
"Umm who is that girl talking to him?Is she part of the club?" I asked her and she shook her head  
"No, her name is Tohru Honda and she is a friend of Prince Yuki's, lucky!" She pouted and I lightly laughed at her expression.  
Hatori's POV  
"How have you been Hatori?" Ariel asked me and I softly smiled at her  
"I have been alright, quite sudden for you to move here after New Years." I stated and she giggled  
"We had to move because of Rodrik's work, I hope you found the house alright." I nodded thinking back at the girl from before  
"May I ask, since when did you have a daughter?" I asked her remembering her and Rodrik only had twin boys named, Arnold and Louis  
"Her name is Kileana, we adopted her after New Years." I nodded  
"What was her original maiden name?" I asked her  
"Grove." Grove?That sounded like a odd last name... But nonetheless it's a maiden name  
"She seems like a kind teenager, not as destructive as I thought most teens were." I stated thinking back at Kyo.She laughed  
"Don't worry, I bet she was the one who helped you get here.Oh and by the way how is everyone doing?" She asked me  
"Everyone is doing alright.Even your High School Sweet heart Kureno." She blushed and punched me in the shoulder  
"I have 3 kids ya know!Plus a husband!" I cracked a smile at her.  
Kileana's POV (Out of school early)  
"I'm back!" I yelled then turned around only to bang my head against the wall  
"Oww!Dang it I got hurt already!" I mentally slapped myself rubbing my fore head.I heard chuckling a few feet away from me.I looked over to see...

  
HATORI?!

To Be continued


	54. Family Walls

Kileana's POV  
What is Hatori doing here?Yeah I know I gave him directions to the house but.... SERIOUSLY?!WHY IS HE HERE?!  
"Kileana!I see that you are home, this is Hatori Sohma, he's a doctor and is going to do a check up on the twins." Ariel told me.I stopped myself from saying a smart comment  
"Ummm hi?" I said in more of a question  
"Also your father already cleared out your room so you can go ahead and paint it what ever you like." She told me smiling.I nodded  
"Where is he anyway?" I asked her  
"He went to go get the twins since Hatori came here early." I nodded and looked at Hatori  
"How long have you been a doctor?" I asked him even though I knew the answer to it  
"For 5 years." (I looked it up but came up with no answer so I went by his age of 26-28, and since you attend college for 4 years and he went to a doctor college to become one adding another year he has most likely been a doctor for 5 years.MATH!)  
"I'm going to start painting my room and I have got a pretty good idea for the walls." I stated   
"What are you going to paint on them?" Ariel asked me with curiosity  
"You will see when I'm done, I will be hopefully done by dinner." I stated before running up the stairs to my room.I ran in to see paint cans of different colors.I would probably not even use half of them but we could recycle them for another project.I shrugged before setting my bag outside of the room and went into Ariel's and Rodrik's room to change into more suitable clothes for painting.I changed into more suitable clothes for painting before realizing the T-Shirt I was wearing.I wiped away some tears away from my face before folding my school clothes and placing them on the dresser.I walked into my room only to see Hatori in there  
"So your a artist?" He asked me and I nodded  
"Yeah, are you interested in art?" I ask him and he shook his head  
"More like the art of health and science." 'That's still a kind of art!' I thought in my mind before sighing and nodding  
"So what are you doing in here?" I asked him but then he showed me my sketch book.I gave him a confused look.He flipped through the pages before showing me the drawing of what I want the wall to be like, excluding the animals that weren't in the story  
"How do you of the chinese zodiac?" I lowered my gaze to my feet.When I first learned about it, it was from...  
"Mom.As in my real mother.She told me stories about them and well..." I trailed off and he sighed before placing his hand on my shoulder  
"Those isn't you, is it?" I looked at him quizilly  
"Your wearing color contact and your wearing a wig.Why did you change your appearance?" He asked me.I need to think of a believable lie right now  
"My appearance is.... strange." I stated  
"How strange?" He asked me  
" _Strange_." I said.He reached behind me and took out my ponytail having hair fall over my shoulders.He then took my wig off having my real hair fall into place.His eyes widened when he saw my orange hair and white tips  
"Does your parent's know?" I shook my head  
"We met a little after New Years Mr. Sohma." It felt weird calling Hatori that but I used to call him sensei and Hatori-san when I was younger so it should be no different  
"Hatori, call me Hatori.What is your natural eye color?" He asked me.I don't know why but I felt that he wouldn't be able to put 2 and 2 together so it made me comfortable to show him what I really look like  
"It's a weird color." I told him  
"How weird?" STOP ASKING ME DUMB QUESTIONS DOC!  
"Pink." I stated and his eyes widened  
"Yes I said pink, that's why I wear color contacts." I told him what I didn't expect was him hugging me straight on.I tensed up then relaxed when I remembered I wouldn't transform.Oh shit.He won't transform either!I heard him gasp before pulling away from the hug  
"Now I see.Your part of the Chinese Zodiac." I said and he nodded  
"I'm the Dragon Zodiac, and you are?" He asked me  
"I don't know what I am.I have never came in contact with a boy before..." I stated lieing right through my teeth.  
(Time Skip)  
Hatori soon left and I got to work on my wall and after awhile I was done.I looked at my work (Picture above) and smiled before looking at the fox.The fox was at the very top and wasn't at the center of attention or in the circle at all, the fox was faded out.I sighed before looking around my room at the walls.I started spinning around remembering all the good times I had with my family.I remember everything and I'm glad I did.I put my wig back on and put it up in a ponytail before going down stairs.I sincerely am happy of how things turned out.I was at the last step of the stairs when I stopped.I grabbed onto the necklace Kyo gave me.I really missed everyone.Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo... and everyone else.I sighed and felt tears coming to my eyes.I wiped them away before pressing onward in the house.  
  
To Be continued


	55. Caged Wolf

3rd Person's POV  
"Come on we need to hurry!" Arnold yelled dragging his father, Rodrik towards the car.Kileana smiled at Arnold's excitement as she held on Louis's hand tightly.Ariel got into the passenger's seat as Rodrik got into the driver's seat.Kileana put the twin boys in their car seats before buckling them up and getting in herself.She closed the door and put her seat belt on.Rodrik pulled out of the driveway and drove to the place of animals.The place of animals?The Zoo.Kileana felt a little uneasy when Rodrik told the Vixen family of the trip to the Zoo but soon felt alright with it, keeping her guard up, they arrived at the zoo.After paying into the zoo they roam through the cages of different types of animals  
"What animal is that?" Louis asked Ariel pointing at a Chimpanzee  
"A Chimpanzee, it's part of the monkey kingdom." Ariel explained to her son.Kileana excused herself from them to roam around the zoo on her own.Rodrik and Ariel knew they could trust her on her own so let her walk around the zoo by herself.Kileana stopped feeling her chest tighten.She ran towards the howl she heard in the distant before stopping in front of a cage.There was nothing in it.She furrowed her eyes brows in confusion before reading the description of what was supposed to be in the cage. _Arctic-_.A howl interrupted Kileana's reading.She looked up to see a Arctic Wolf standing in front of her, only the bars of the cage separating them.Kileana's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the animal in front of her.Sakurai Flake was the Arctic Wolf in the cage.Her blue eyes gave everything away, Kileana remembered when she first met Sakurai.She helped nurse Sakurai back to health from her fever.Kileana cautiously reached her hand through the bars to Sakurai's snout.Kileana's fingers brushed against her snout.Sakurai growled lowly causing Kileana to retract her hand  
"Shhh it's okay.I'm not here to hurt you." Kileana told her then Sakurai's eyes showed something uncomprehending.  
  
  
" _Shhh it's okay.I'm not going to hurt you." a girl with long orange hair and white tips told Sakurai._  
  
  
Kileana touched Sakurai's snout one more time before a light glow appeared in her hand.Kileana's eyes widened as well did Sakurai's.Memories flooded into Sakurai's mind of Kileana.The people she has met.A idiot cat.Her friend Uo.Amaya.Everyone even Shigure flooded through her mind.A tear slipped down Sakurai's cheek as she now remembered.She remembered the girl.The girl known as Kileana Sohma, cursed by the year of the fox  
"Kileana?" Sakurai asked and Kileana's eyes widened.The glow evaporated into thin air  
"How did you?" Kileana was astonished of how Sakurai remembers her.Then it hit her like a lightning bolt.That sentence is the first sentence she ever said to Sakurai when she was in the forest on the verge of death.Kileana looked around to see no one  
"How did you get here?" Kileana asked Sakurai in a whisper  
"I was captured, rotten human scums." Sakurai growled and Kileana smiled softly.Sakurai sure hasn't changed at all.Kileane then sighed  
"We have to get you out of here." Kileana stated looking around the cage to see if there is any place of where Sakurai could escape  
"Zoo keepers use a door at the back but I don't have a oposable thumbs to open the door." Sakurai stated and Kileana nodded then thought of a idea.She took her bag off of her shoulder and pulled out sweat pants she borrowed from Mai but never gave it back.Kileana took her winter jacket off and put it inside of Sakurai's cage, along with the sweat pants  
"These should fit you, if you change back and put these one you will be able to open the door.We will have to act quickly though." Kileana told her  
"I haven't been able to get back to being a human and I don't know why." Sakurai stated looking around to make sure no one was around  
"Hmm..." Kileana thought for a moment then instantly thought of her brother.Sakurai would usually changed into wolf form because of Shigure...  
"Sakurai, think of a stupid dog." Kileana told the white wolf.Sakurai gave her a confused look before racking her brain for a stupid dog  
"A dog only we know, a dog that's a pervert, a dog that will sing 'Highschool girls'." Kileana told her and soon enough Sakurai thought of Shigure.She began changing back and soon a naked Sakurai appeared in front of Kileana.Kileana kept look out as Sakurai changed into the clothing Kileana gave her.Now all Sakurai had to do is get to the door and opened it without making any noise.Sakurai ran towards the door and tried opening it only to find it was locked.Sakurai cursed under her breath then thought of something.The bars were wide enough for her to sneak past through.If she was in her wolf form it wouldn't have worked.Sakurai slipped through with ease before falling to her feet next to Kileana.They both hugged each other in a sisterly hug  
"You have a lot of explaining to do later." Sakurai stated after they pulled away from the hug.Kileana sweat dropped but nodded  
"Okay I want you to come to this address and through the second floor window on the right, got it?" Kileana asked Sakurai writing down her address on Sakurai's hand.Sakurai nodded before hugging her once again  
"I will be there later on." Sakurai and Kileana parted ways looking forward for tonight.Kileana got back to the Vixens and was scolded for 'losing' her jacket by Ariel.Rodrik gave his jacket to Kileana since he was wearing a light jacket under neath his winter coat.After spending some more time in the zoo they left, the twins both wanted a snake to bring home which Ariel and Kileana instantly said no.Kileana didn't mind having a snake in the house but it would remind her of Ayame.They drove back in silence except for the twins instantly asking each other questions of what their favorite animal they saw at the zoo was.They got back to the house, Rodrik unlocked the door and they got into the house.They took their coats off as well as their shoes before parting ways.Rodrik to his office, the twins to the living room to watch kid shows, Ariel to the kitchen to start making dinner, and Kileana to her bedroom.Kileana told Ariel before she left to her room that she wasn't hungry which Ariel sighed to and nodded telling her there will be hopefully left overs.Kileana shut the door to her room, locking it, she went towards her window to see Sakurai laying on the roof.She opened her window  
"Took ya long enough, I soon felt like I was casted outside for chewing up a pillow or something." Sakurai stated.Kileana lightly laughed and left her into her room.Sakurai observed Kileana's room but what caught her off by surprise was how the wall to her room was.She walked towards a specific wall that held all the animals together.She touched the white wolf before sighing  
"Is this a reminder of what you did?" Sakurai asked the fox.Kileana sat down on the edge of her bed  
"No.It's a reminder of my family." Sakurai's head snapped towards Kileana  
"Family?You left the Sohma's for the second time and this time you went to another family without second thought!You became someone else, _Kileana Vixen_." Kileana avoided her gaze her hands clutching onto her bed sheets  
"I never wanted to leave in the first place, Sakurai.I had no choice." Kileana looked up at Sakurai with fire in her eyes.Sakurai had her arms crossed  
"Really now?If you had no choice then why didn't you tell any of us?Hell you didn't even tell your own brother!" Sakurai was boiling in anger at Kileana  
"I couldn't!I couldn't... It was hard enough to tell Kyo!" Kileana was standing up now  
"I didn't want my own brother to go through the same thing Kyo had to!I wish this wouldn't have happened but it had to!Damn it, it happened once before!The cat was tricked by the rat, the turtle was killed by a sickness, the fox was forgotten!" Kileana yelled getting agitated  
"Everything okay up there?!" Ariel asked yelling from the bottom of the stairs from hearing the yelling  
"Yeah!" Kileana yelled back cautiously looking at the door before looking at Sakurai  
"History repeated itself, I was the only one who knew, Yui knew but didn't know when it was gonna happen, she thought it was because the fox didn't bring the turtle back to life but that's not it.Not it at all!I brought Yui back to life without knowing it and it still happened!You know why?Because God had it happen.He made everyone forget about the fox for unknown reasons, he didn't want the fox to feel the pain the cat did because he was tricked by the rat!But the fox still did, I still did!" Kileana had tears streaming down her cheeks.Sakurai stared wide eyed at Kileana  
"I'm sorry... I just thought that... You really didn't care about any of us and left... I sorry for making you cry." Sakurai hugged Kileana tightly.Kileana cried in Sakurai's chest as Sakurai rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
To Be continued


	56. Missing Fox

3rd Person's POV (3 years ago)  
Akito Sohma walked towards Kileana's room to have a talk with her.He wanted to apologize to her, he saw how she was falling into depression, not talking, not smiling, not making everyone's day, and barely eating anymore.He walked past Hatori's office but stopped.He peered through the crack of the door that was left open.He saw Hatori sitting at his desk working on some documents but slower then usual.He was usually fast about it and quick at thinking.But, now... He was barely working at all.All that was on Hatori's mind was Kileana, his student.He tried talking to her but she hasn't responded, resulting to him not being able to help her with her school.Akito shook his head, continuing on, he walked past many doors then stopped in front of Kileana's room.He knocked, no response, he sighed before turning the doorknob and walking into the room.She wasn't in the room.'She must be somewhere in the household' Akito thought about ready to leave the room when something caught his eye.He turned back around to see that her shoes weren't in front of her night stand like they usually were.He furrowed his eyebrows, 'She can't be outside, it's raining heavily-' Akito went wide eyed before dashing out of the room and into Hatori's office  
"Kileana is gone!" Akito yelled causing Hatori to jump from his seat and whip around to see Akito panting heavily, panic clearly visible in his eyes.Hatori dashed out of his office and began his search for the young fox.He alerted everyone in the household.No one could find her causing panic.Momiji was crying into his father's pant leg over the disappearance of his friend.Hatori went towards the phone and called Shigure  
"Hello?" Shigure asked  
"Kileana is missing." The line went dead after Hatori finished his sentence.Shigure slammed down the phone and ran out of the door of his house.Yuki looked at Shigure in curiousity before following after him  
"What's wrong?" Yuki asked the dog in concern  
"Kileana is missing." Shigure stated and Yuki's eyes widened.He looked at the mountains with a longing look  
"We need to alert Kyo and Kazuma." Yuki stated trying to stay calm but inside he was falling apart.Shigure nodded running his hands through his hair  
"Go call Kazuma, I will look for her in the forest." Shigure ran into the forest without hearing what Yuki had to say.Yuki ran into the house and dialed Kazuma's number.After a few rings the phone was picked up  
"Yes?" Kazuma asked  
"Kileana has gone missing." Yuki stated.The phone was ripped out of Kazuma's hand by Kyo  
"What did you just say rat?!" Kyo yelled into the phone, over hearing Yuki's words  
"Kileana's missing, we are looking for her right now, we need your assistance." Yuki stated  
"Be there in 10 minutes." Kyo ended the call and looked at his sensei  
"We need to go, now." Kyo stated growling.Kazuma nodded and they ran to the car before hopping in.They sped down the mountain and towards Shigure's house.  
(With Kileana)  
She ran.She could hear people calling for her coming closer.She ran even faster than before, she jumped into a tree and climbed to the highest branch where no one can see her.She sat down on the branch and leaned back against the tree.She breathed heavily then looked at the lanterns at the very bottom.Everyone were using lanterns as a light source.She sighed laying her head against the tree. 'This is my life now' She thought before drifting off to darkness.

To Be continued


	57. Meeting at Lunch Room

Sakurai's POV (WE HAVE ENTERED THE MIND OF THERANDOMPIZZA!!!!!As in the creator of Sakurai :) Thanks again for making her!)  
It's been uhh 4 days?Yeah 4 days, since Kileana came to known by me again.She explained everything to me and I realised that I wasn't the only one feeling pain from what happened, she was also as well.It was selfish of me for accusing her like that without thinking about the pain she was enduring, it certainly sucks.She has left behind her brother as in Shigure, Kyo, and everyone else that was important in her life and I just never took care of what she was feeling.Today I'm meeting the Vixen feeling and I find it kinda ironic of how their last name is Vixen while Kileana is the Fox Zodiac.And no, I am defiantly NOT going to school because well- a woman was like 'Hey I'm drunk and stupid I should not enroll my ONLY child into education.' Who was that?My stupid mother who was alcoholic but not the abusive kind just the funny and stupid kind.I groaned when I saw Kileana come into her room carrying 5 books of random crap for schooling  
"What are those for?" I asked her and she shot me a look  
"I have a test coming up and I have to study, that's what the books are for." She stated setting her books of hell on her desk.I rolled my eyes at her  
"Test for what?Stupidity?"  
"Negative, American Literature." I raised an eyebrow at her  
"Why are you studying for a test about American Literature?" I asked her  
"Because I can, plus we already did the rest of the different countries literature meaning that America is the only one left." I smirked  
"American Literature eh?More like Fast Foo-" She threw one of the books at ma face  
"Ow!Hey!This is not FACE-BOOK!" I yelled at her only for her to shush me.I rubbed my face after throwing the book at the door  
"Jeez, what were you raised by?Weight lifters?" I asked her and she couldn't help but snicker at my comment  
"Actually complete and utterly animals." She stated and I shrugged  
"Same thing." A knock on the door rang through my wolf ears  
"Honey?Is your friend here again?" Ariel Vixen asked Kileana  
"Yeah she is!Sorry are we being too loud?" Kileana asked her.The door opened revealing Ariel  
"No not at all, just never met her before is all." Ariel looked at me to see me in a indian position on the bed with my hair in a french braid  
"Ahh so this is the famous one." Ariel walked over to me and shook my hand  
"My name is Ariel Vixen and I am Kileana's mother." I stopped myself from cringing when she said 'Kileana's mother'  
"Sakurai Flake." I told her with a slight smile.How old is this woman again?I can't tell but I think she is in her late 20's or early 20's I can't tell  
"Well Sakurai you can visit anytime as long as you don't destroy the house down." She told me and I cocked an eyebrow at her  
"What do you me-"  
"Okay time to go now, the twins are probably going to be home any second now, alright ba bye!" Kileana pushed Ariel out the door and locked it  
"Does she somehow know the Sohmas or what?" I asked her  
"She knows Hatori from what I know of." The fox explained to me and I nodded.I got off from the bed  
"Welp, I betta leave ya for studying about fast food restaurants, cya!" I jumped out her window  
"IT'S AMERICAN LITERATURE!" I heard her yell before running off towards my small apartment.  
Kileana's POV (At school the next day)  
"Hurry up Kile-chan!We are going to miss Prince Yuki!" Minami yelled at me while Mio and Mai dragged me towards the lunch room, I'm guessing that Yuki is holding some kind of consideration towards the teachers in the lunch room meaning that the first and second period would be cancelled for today  
"Okay I'm coming!Just please stop pulling my arms out of their sockets!" I yelled and Mai and Mio immediately stopped and just ran after Minami with me following after them.Since I'm a fox I caught up to them in no time but didn't stop running until I bumped into some fan girls at the door to the lunch room.None of them noticed me and continued on screaming their heads off  
"Move it people!I Minami Kinoshita, President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club address all of you to move out of the way!" Minami shouted pushing through the screaming girls.Mio crawled under them, Mai screamed her head off until some cleared a path for her, and me?I stayed at the back of the screaming girls  
"Hurry up!We need our artist over here!" I heard Minami shout over the screams of the girls and I sighed shaking my head.And I thought Black Friday was bad  
"Excuse me?" I jumped at the voice coming from behind me.I turned around swiftly and felt everything stop for a moment.Right in front of me was Haru smiling at me gently.I instantly thought of Yui and the pain she would feel when she would realize Haru wouldn't remember her if they crossed paths  
"Are you trying to get through to see Yuki's consideration ballot?" Haru asked me and I stiffly nodded trying not to break down into tears  
"KILEANA!COME ON NOW WE ARE WASTING DAYLIGHT!" I jumped at the loud Mai and looked back at the squealing girls who were still trying to get through the door at once  
"Kileana?" I whipped around to see Yuki standing there holding many papers in his arms.The girls went crazy and started to crowd around us.I felt a little self conscious when they started closing in around us  
"That's a lovely name, did you know that it means in Hawaii 'Responsibility'?" He asked me with that signature smile on his face (Kuleana is actually the name that means responsibility but it was the closest name to Kileana!).I shook my head saying that I didn't know  
"Excuse me can you please move from the door so we all can get in?" Yuki asked the girls still blocking the door sweetly and they all obeyed like dogs would do for a treat, incase, Yuki.Wait that sounded weird I shall never say or think that again!  
"Ladies first." Yuki told me.I nodded slowly and walked towards the doors that were now cleared from the girls.I heard whispering about me and tried to ignore it the best I could.I was pulled in front of a table and was sat down.Minami dug through my bag and pulled out my sketch book and a pencil.She set them in front of me  
"Here ya go!Now you can get to work while me and the others get photographs!" Minami told me with a smile and I nodded.I opened the sketch book and flipped through the pages that have already been drawn on when a hand slammed down on the last picture I drew of which was of Louis and Arnold.I looked up to meet eyes with Kyo.I felt my stomach do flips when I met his eyes but did my best to ignore it  
"Who are you?" He asked me and I gulped.Kyo's threatening appearance getting to me  
"K-Kileana Vixen." I told him.He grabbed something from out of his pocket before shoving it in my face  
"Did you draw this?!" The picture of my first fox was on the picture.He was the one who found it.I kept myself from gasping or widening my eyes in surprise.I shook my head  
"I did not, why?" I asked him  
"I heard you're in charge of drawing rat boy for your freaky club." He stated not really answering my question but I didn't push it because I knew he would blow his own fuse and punch a wall or something  
"Attention everyone." I looked over at Yuki to see he was starting his speech.  
(Time Skip After School)  
I got back home and flopped on my bed beside where Sakurai was reading a book called 'Eleanor and Park'.I sighed  
"Long day?" She asked me not taking her eyes off of the book.I nodded  
"Defiantly, and there is plenty of more coming." 

To Be continued


	58. Lost Dragon

Kileana's POV  
"Miss Vixen." I jumped and turned around to be facing Yuki with his signature smile  
"Oh hello." I said  
"You seem troubled, may I ask what's the problem?" He asked me and I forced a smile  
"It's nothing to worry about." I told him  
"KILEANA!!!!WE NEED YOU!!!" I heard Mai yell for me.I sighed  
"Coming!" I yelled back to her  
"See ya." I ran off towards Mai's voice.People gasped when they saw my speed of running when I ran past them.I made it to where Mai was at to see she was standing outside the classroom of where the club usually holds meetings  
"What is it?" I asked her  
"Come on!We want you to meet someone!" She pulled me by my wrist into the classroom before shutting the door behind us.My eyes widened and felt chills run up my spine.The white haired girl looked up at me with her blue eyes and I felt my chest tighten  
"This is the cutest girl ever!!" Minami gushed putting her hair up in pig tails  
"Her name is Amaya and she's so freaken cute!" Mai stated with hearts in her eyes.I nodded slowly, looking at Amaya Sayuri  
"Kileana?Can you PLEASE make a drawing of her!" Minami asked me more in a demanding way.I snapped out of my shock and nodded  
"If it's okay with her." I stated  
"Okay!" I looked back over at Amaya who was smiling at me and swinging her legs back and forth on the table she was sitting on.I nodded but could see some sadness in her eyes.  
(Time Skip after drawing is done)  
I was done with her drawing (Picture above)  
"Okay it's done."  
"Oh let me see!" Mai pushed me out of my chair and grabbed my sketch pad, looking at the drawing  
"It's amazing!Amaya do you want to see?!" Mai asked Amaya with excitement glittering in her eyes.Amaya nodded eagerly  
"Here!" She showed the picture to her  
"Wow." Amaya said her eyes sparkling.I smiled at the little dragon but frowned on the inside knowing she was sad and was putting on a positive attitude  
"Since lunch is over we need to get to class and you need to go home, you know your way to your house, right?" Mio asked her and Amaya shook her head.They panicked and I sighed  
"It's okay guys, I will take her back home." I stated and they looked at me  
"Are you sure?You will miss class plus you don't even know the way to her house!" Minami stated  
"I know but I don't want her to go off school grounds by herself!Also I will take full punishment for being late or missing class." I told her and walked over to Amaya  
"Okay... BUT!If anything happens make sure to call us or the police!Do you understand?" Mai asked me and I nodded  
"I will, come on Amaya let's get you home." I told her before grabbing her hand.She nodded and jumped off of the table  
"I will hopefully be back before school ends!" I stated and we began running out of school.We stopped in front of a empty gas station  
"Amaya." She looked at me and I crouched down to her height  
"You may not remember me but I know you would remember this, 'I used to be the same way, I used to not even talk.'." I told her and kissed her fore head in a sisterly way.After a few moments she tackled me into a hug crying her eyes out.I rubbed her back soothingly  
"Please don't leave ever again!" She sobbed into my shoulder and I nodded  
"Don't worry... I won't."  
Kyo's POV (What's this?)  
"Are you feeling okay?" Tohru asked me snapping me out of my thoughts  
"Yeah." I lied to her and she slowly nodded.The Mr. Kimbo walked in (Was that his name?Because I'm to lazy to check xD)  
"Hello class, today we will be-" He furrowed his eyebrows  
"Has anyone seen Miss Vixen?" He asked us and I looked over where she would usually have been sitting at to see she wasn't there  
"I have sir." Yuki stated  
"When?"  
"At the start of Lunch Time." Yuki told him and he nodded  
"Well looks like we will have to start without he-" She ran into the classroom having her shoes schreech.I cringed at the sound as many others  
"Sorry I'm late!" She apologized bowing her head in respect huffing and puffing  
"It's quite alright Miss Vixen, may I ask why you were late for class?" He asked her  
"A little girl got lost so I took her home." She stated and everyone in the class except for me, Tohru, Yuki, Hana, and Uo laughed at her.Mr. Kimbo shushed everyone down  
"Are you telling the truth?" He asked her suspiciously  
"Yes Mr. Kimbo." I saw her look into his eyes with a stern look on her face.She looked almost fierce I have to say  
"Very well, get to your seat so I can start the lesson, and if I find out your lying to me you will be sent to detention." Mr. Kimbo told her in a stern tone.She nodded and walked to her seat occasionally someone throwing a ball of paper at her or spitballs.I felt myself get agitated at this and I didn't know why, why was I getting so agitated about this?I only met her once, I'm getting more confused than ever now... I stopped my thoughts and noticed a small orange hair lock pop out of the back of her hair but no one else noticed it.I think she noticed it did and fixed it.I avoided my gaze from her and to Mr. Kimbo to make it look like I was paying attention when in reality, I really wasn't.

To Be continued


	59. Tohru troubles

Kileana's POV  
"Come on!Miss Kayyyyyyy is going to shorten our playtime!" Arnold yelled pulling me to his school.I sighed and nodded  
"Okay okay okay!Sorry that I had to make sure your brother is feeling okay!" I stated.Louis came down with a small cold and isn't aloud to go to school until he feels better.I got him to school and let Miss Kay take him to class.I ran my hand through my hair before turning around but bumped into someone  
"Oops I'm sorry!" I apologized then saw Tohru  
"No it's okay!Oh you are Kileana!My name is Tohru Honda!" She bowed to me  
"Kileana Vixen." I bowed to her  
"What are you doing here?" She asked me  
"Dropping my brother off, and you?" I asked her  
"Oh!I came here to run a errand for Shigure before school." I felt a pain in my chest when she mentioned Shigure, but played it off as if it didn't affect me at all  
"Who is Shigure?" I asked her  
"Oh yeah!You don't know him but he's the person that let me live in his house!" She told me with a bright smile.I checked the time  
"We better get going before school starts." I told her and she nodded  
"Let me just give the papers to Miss Em then we can walk to school together!" She told me and I nodded.I waited for a minute until she came back out.We began to walk to school occasionally talking about somethings personal but most of mine were lies  
"Sooooooo how did you end up in the orphanage?" I stopped walking and she suddenly had a panic expression on her face  
"Oh my god I'm sorry!It just slipped out I didn't mean it to come out that way!" She told me panicking.I nodded then sighed  
"Well.... If you really want to know.... My parents didn't want me when I was born so the hospital sent me to the orphanage and put me up for adoption and that's how I'm here, 17 years later." I told her and she stopped panicking  
"Whew, thank god I thought your parents died or something." I stopped myself from saying anything because my parents really were dead after I was born due to a car crash.I nodded and faked a smile.We got to school grounds and walked in to meet a pissed off Kyo  
"Where were you?!" Kyo asked her and I frowned.I knew one day he will fall for Tohru not me  
"I was dropping off the papers at the elementary school for Shigure!" Tohru told him trying to act calm but I could tell she was scared out of her mind  
"It shouldn't have taken that long!" Kyo yelled at her and I narrowed my eyes at him.I knew something was off about him.Crap!I stood in front of Tohru protectively  
"I apologize that I was the one who held her up, we stuck a conversation and loss track of time." I apologized to him with a sneer.I knew he was tense and that made him aggressive  
"Why did you hold her up?!" He asked me and I glared at him harder  
"Well sorry if I want to have nice conversations with people unlike some of us." He growled at me.He was about to throw a punch at me when I ducked and pulled his legs out and under him, having him fall to the ground.I stood back up and Tohru gasped  
"Try to hurt anyone ever again and I won't hesitate." I walked away from him totally ticked off.I went into a empty classroom when I realised what I did.I broke down crying covering my mouth with my hand and slid down the door.I let my anger take control over me, and this time I almost seriously hurt Kyo.My orange side came out and I could tell Tohru didn't expect that from me.I heard the bell ring but I didn't budge to move.I only moved to lock the door and shut the blinds of the door.After 15 minutes of just sitting there, I started thinking about Yui  
"There is the rat,  
Then there is the cat who was feistier than the rat,  
The Ox who let the rat ride on his back,  
The Boar that is the most agressive of all,  
The Dragon who was the biggest of them all,  
The Monkey loved to climb the trees at God's banquet,  
The Dog who kept everything in order,  
The Snake who teased everyone,  
The Rooster who was kind and genuine to all of them,  
The Horse who stayed by the Ox and loved the food,  
The Tiger who played with the Rat,  
The Pig who stuffed his face with the amazing food,  
The Ram who was mean to everyone but was kind to the Tiger,  
And the Rabbit who hopped all the way home..." I sung/whispered and held my head between my knees and had my arms wrapped around my legs.I soon transformed from all the body stress and crying I was dealing with.I curled up in my clothing and tried to disappear in the bundles of clothing.I heard someone unlock the door but I didn't budge because I could care less at that point.The door slid open a creak and I heard someone's voice  
"We must get you out of here before anyone else find you." It was Hatori.I felt him pick me up along with my clothing and walk out of the empty classroom.It appeared to him that I was sleeping and not awake so he made no precautions to do anything he met regret later  
"Hatori?What are you-" I cursed in my mind when I heard Yuki's voice  
"I'm taking her home." Hatori stated plainly  
"Who is that?" Yuki asked and I felt someone petting my fur nicely  
"Miss Vixen." Hatori told him  
"But she isn't a-"  
"Yes, I know of that, but I think if she was originally adopted by the Vixen's then maybe-"  
"She is part of the Sohmas... Someone gave her up?" Yuki asked him  
"Most likely, but who I do not know.I would have to ask Akito about that."  
"No!You know what Akito would do if he found out about her!" Yuki stated and I could hear the venom in his voice of when Hatori spoke of Akito  
"I know, but as of right now I must take her home and explain the situation to Ariel and Rodrik, now go back to your class before they get suspicious." I felt Hatori moving again and that's when I fell asleep again.  
(Wake me up when it's all over~!Sorry I had to!)  
I woke up, no longer as a fox but as a human girl, to hear voices around me and I could tell I wasn't wearing my contacts anymore or the red wig.I carefully opened my eyes to make a blurry vision of Ariel being calm and talking to somebody while the twins were crying their eyes out.I felt pain strike my chest and I knew it was because of seeing Arnold and Louis crying.I opened my eyes fully and blinked a few times  
"She's awake!" I heard a all too familiar voice that belonged to Momiji wait..... MOMIJI?!I jolted up feeling my heart pound rapidly against my rib cage.I looked around frantically when Momiji hugged me having me tense up.I was so used to not hugging boys but now... I don't it feels... weird.Especially for Momiji  
"Wow.She actually is like us!" Momiji stated excitedly.I made it look like I was confused and afraid.I stared at him in confusion and he seemed to get to know what I mean  
"Oh yeah!I'm Momiji Sohma, the Rabbit Zodiac!" He told me extended his hand towards me but soon pulled away when he saw I wasn't going to shake his hand  
"Momiji, let her take in her surroundings first before hugging her." I heard Haru tell Momiji from behind me.I turned around and shrieked in surprise when he was in his Ox form  
"That reminds me..." He wandered off into a closet before I heard a 'poof' sound meaning he changed back  
"Why didn't you tell us sissy?" Louis asked me with wet tears on his cheeks.I lowered my gaze away from him feeling ashamed  
"Because she thought you would get scared of her whenever you would try to hug her and she would transform." Hatori explained to Louis  
"What should we do?Find her birth parents?" Rodrik asked with tears in his eyes.Hatori shook his head sadly  
"She indeed is a Sohma but her parents are dead, the only family member that can be her legal guardian is her older brother." My head shot up when I heard older brother to meet Hatori's eyes  
"She has a brother?Oooooo who is it?!" Momiji asked excitedly and Haru came back into the room fully clothed  
"You know him, everyone does, except for Kileana.Shigure." Momiji squealed  
"That's sooooo awesome!OMG I CANT WAIT FOR THE BROTHER SISTER REUNION!" I tensed up knowing that I made a HUGE mistake when I lost control of myself over Kyo and his actions.

To Be continued


	60. Enough/Truth

Kileana's POV (A few hours later)  
I stood in front of Akito.I didn't meet his gaze because I knew what he would do.Why am I standing right in front of him?Because apparently I have to make myself look _worthy_ to be in the Sohma family.He cleared his throat before speaking  
"State name." He ordered me.I didn't speak and he didn't like that, good, he deserves to know what it feels like to be ignored  
"I said state your name!" He screamed at me, other people were present in the room, Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, Hatori, Rodrik, Kureno, Kyo, and Ariel.He walked towards me until he was right in front of me  
"I ordered you to state your name lowlife!" He yelled in my ear.I could hear the faint sobs coming from Ariel witnessing me being fragile in front of Akito.The door opened and two females came into the room that I knew all to well  
"Hey asswipe!" Sakurai caught Akito's attention  
"Who are you?!" He asked  
"A friend of hers, that won't hesitate to kick your ass out the window." She stated and I could hear her growling from where I was standing  
"What's going on?" Tohru asked no one in particular confused  
"No candy for you big bad man." Amaya stated and I couldn't help but mentally smirk at that  
"Yo Chant!Get in here we need a pinky's back up!" I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at that  
"We are here to help her, to help you make you understand of what and who she really is." Ella stated  
"Who are you?!" Akito asked them in a thunderous tone  
"Wolf."  
"White Dragon."  
"Flamingo."  
"And the one and only super bad ass Psychic." Nice to see you joined the party Zeina  
"For 10 chapters of her story, she has kept a secret no one knows." Zeina started  
"A secret, that will change the curse _forever."_ Amaya stated  
"Wherever you were, whatever you thought about, you never knew." Sakurai said  
"What is it exactly?I can not tell, it's up to _her_." Ella said  
"And her closest friends and family." I smiled to myself hearing that voice.The voice I have known since we were kids  
"God asked animals to tend a banquet, these animals were, The Rat, The Cat, The Ox (Cow),T he Rabbit, The Dragon, The Rooster, The Dog, The Monkey, The Boar, The Snake, The Ram, The Tiger, The Horse, and the pig," I started shocking everyone by how my voice sounded, determined  
"Only there was two other zodiac members but one of them died before it could happen."   
"The Turtle." Yui stated  
"The Turtle died from exhaustion trying to visit the Ox, then there was the Fox, The Turtle's best friend did NOT going to the banquet over the lost of their friend and thought it was cruel to go to it when the Turtle couldn't, so God granted a power to the Fox to bring the Turtle back to life, The fox refused to do it feeling as if it was selfish to even think of doing that.Only then, when the banquet started the Rat rode on the Ox's back, the Cat stayed home thinking as if the banquet was the next day, God felt as if something was wrong and made it happen, he made the zodiac animals forget about the Fox and Turtle, and so they did.As time went on, the Sohma's were cursed with the lives of being part of the zodiac animals.Then a baby girl was born, became the Fox, was permitted to never leave the estate by the person who posses God's cursed year, the Fox left after and went missing for 2 years then came back on the Dog's doorstep, as a mute, many weeks later she met the Turtle alive and well, she stood up to the person who has captivated her for her whole life, spoke these very words _**"I may be mute, but that doesn't mean I'm weak to the bone."**_  
"The thing is she fell in love with the cat of the zodiac animals, the turtle was alive, she disrupted history and paid the price for it, by having the spiritual fox zodiac make everyone forget about her and the turtle once again." I looked up into Akito's eyes to show my eyes were fiery red not the salmon pink color they usually were, my fox ears popped out of my head, my fox tail came to be  
"I may be mute, but that doesn't mean I'm weak to the bone." My body glowed a orange color and the light became known again and it felt as if it was deja vue to me from what happened at New Years.When the light diminished I fell to the ground my head colliding with the flooring, I felt exhausted and people started to crowd around me in worry, I saw their mouths moving but I couldn't make out what they were saying.I felt my eye lids start to fall then I fell into darkness.  
(Wake me up in ash and burn, sorry I love that song so freaken much!)  
Kyo's POV (A day later)  
I held onto Kileana's hand watching her sleep peacefully on the hospital bed.We remembered when the light shined in our eyes, we learned of her curse, her curse was a lot like mine except that she was forgotten, I wasn't.I sighed and looked at the time 12:47 p.m, when I saw her fall to the ground that's when I sprung into action and went towards her.I hated seeing her like this, I hated seeing her sad or depressed, I absolutely hated it!And I made a oath to myself to never leave her side ever again!I promise you that!The door opened and in came Yui  
"How is she doing?" She asked me sitting in the chair beside me.Dark circles were under her eyes from not getting rest  
"Hopefully good." I stated.Yui explained to us that she remembered Kileana from a dream she had of her the night before yesterday.I ran a hand through my hair sighing  
"You should go get some rest." I told her and she shook her head  
"Nahhh I don't need rest, all I need is to know if she's alright when she wakes up." She told me with a smile  
"Yui." I warned her and she huffed  
"Fine mother!I will go take a nap!" She got up and walked out of the room stomping her feet like a toddler.I sighed shaking my head at her.Now it was the time for her to wake up.


	61. Waking up/Apologies

Kileana's POV  
I opened my eyes to hear snoring.I stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression.It was all over.They remembered me, I paid the price of my curse and now it was finally over.I looked over to the orange head and smiled to see him snoring away.I was happy at what I did and lightly brushed my fingers through his hair.After a few minutes of just lying there I sat up, having the bed creak LOUD.Kyo shot up like lightning struck him.I giggled at the panic expression on his face.I was pulled into a hug by him, me crashing into his chest.His grip was tight around me like I was going to disappear, which I don't blame him.His head was buried in my neck and I felt him smiling against my skin, okay that sounds weird.We just stayed like that for what seems like forever until I pulled away from him.My eyes widened when I saw tears in his eyes.KYO CAN CRY?!Ah idiot yes he can he is human too!  
"Why are you crying?" I asked wiping away his tears.Yep I was wiping away his fears, no tears  
"Uhh..." I saw a blush crept up to his cheeks   
"You missed me that much?I was only gone for a month." I stated then though about it again  
"A month and 5 days to be exact." I corrected myself  
"Of course I missed you!It's not everyday when you just suddenly disappear Kile!" My heart fluttered hearing him call me that  
"I know... And, I'm sorry." I buried my head in his chest  
"No need for apologizing, you had no choice." He told me and kissed the top of my head  
"No, I need to apologize Kyo, if I don't apologize I will scream bloody murder." I stated and heard him chuckle having his chest vibrate  
"Do you want to go home?" He asked me and I smiled  
"Which one?" I asked him  
"How many do you have?" He asked me  
"5." I stated  
"That many?Well then which one do you want to go to?" He asked me and I pulled away from him.I grinned  
"Which one do ya think?" I asked him and his facial expression brightened.He helped me out of the hospital bed and discharged me.He kissed my fore head before walking out of the room to let the doctors know I was going home.I sighed and looked at the hospital clothing I was wearing.I pulled a disgusted face then smelled the clothes.I gagged and coughed.DO THEY EVER WASH THESE?! (It's true, I actually smelled hospital clothing before and I ran to the bathroom XD).I guess not.Kyo came back in with a pair of clothing for me to change into.I thanked him and went into the bathroom to change.I changed and through the hospital clothing into the trash bin harshly.I walked out of the bathroom to see him waiting for me by the door.I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me... WAIT DID I GROW?!I used to be 5'5 but now I'm at Kyo's nose where before I was at his chin.I danced  
"I grew!" I yelled doing a happy dance.Kyo laughed at me  
"I can tell, looks like I won't have to break my back to kiss you." I glared at him  
"I wasn't that short!" I accused him and he smirked at me  
"Yeah sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes but smirked.I kissed him fully on the lips before running off  
"Lets a go!" I yelled in a Mario voice.He took a moment to realize what I did and soon followed after me  
"Where do you think your going?!" He asked me and I smirked  
"No where in particular, just to the Rice Ball Hotspot." I stated and ran faster.We ran down the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator.I still felt the tingle on my lips from kissing Kyo and couldn't stop smiling.We ran out of the hospital and onto the streets.People around us probably thought I ran away from Kyo when he tried to do 'something' to me when it was the other way around.We soon came into the woods, and yet again that sounded weird.We stopped and rested, both of us breathing heavily  
"You do realize that was the first time you ever kissed me, right?" He asked me and I froze.That's right!I only kissed him once and that's when, uh when was it?Oh yeah!The start of our relationship  
"Technically 2nd time." I told him and he rolled his eyes at me  
"First time this year." He told me and I blushed  
"Hmm, you haven't kissed me yet this year so ha!" He placed his lips on mine.Oh come on now!And I thought I was going to prove him wrong to...

To Be continued


	62. Trip to America!

Kileana's POV (A few days later)  
"Oh come now!We need to board before it takes off without us!" Yui yelled at me dragging me towards the plane.I shivered at the thought of flying.The others (Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Sakurai, Amaya, and Shigure) followed after us calm as a sloth, except for Amaya who was on a sugar high.I was terrified of flying, mostly because I have never flown before.We boarded the plane or private jet for the Sohma Family.We put up our luggage in some of the compartments.I sighed to myself and heard the captain order us to buckle up over the sitcom.I sat down and buckled up.I waited and felt the jet start to move and I was at the edge of my seat, my finger nails digging into the seat.Shigure chuckled beside me and I glared at him.After a few moments we were up in the air and were told we were aloud to take our seat belts off.Everyone followed orders but I stayed buckle in  
"Kile, you know you can unbuckle now." Kyo stated and I hissed at him  
"Safety first, I would rather not die today." I stated, my fingernails still digging into the chair I was sitting on.Kyo rolled his eyes at me before walking over to me and tried to unbuckle me, which resulted me to kick him in the stomach.He groaned in pain and beared his fangs at me  
"What was that for?!" He asked me  
"For trying to unbuckle me idiot." I sneered at him.Amaya hopped over to us like a rabbit when she was a dragon  
"Don't worry Kile-chan!Flying is fun!" Amaya stated.Of course it's fun for you when you're practically a dragon!  
"Yeah!Mom and Dad took me and Andrew to Hershey Park once that is in America and it was super fun!" Yui stated with a grin.I raised an eyebrow at her.Hershey Park?Why would someone name a park a chocolate bar?A chocolateholic?  
"Kileana, I think you're killing the chair." Haru pointed out to me.I yelped in surprise and looked at the arm rest of the chair to see that I was punktering it with holes (Yeah, I don't know how to spell that word correctly, sorry!)  
"Sorry!" I apologized and removed my hands from the arm rests.Kyo rolled his eyes at me and finally unbuckled me.I crossed my arms and refused to get out of the chair  
"Wow, flying isn't _that_ bad." Sakurai stated her nose in a book.Wow, thanks Sakurai that makes me feel better!  
"Alright then." I shrieked when Kyo picked me up.I clung to his shirt while he held me in his arms  
"Put me back on the chair Put me back on the chair Put me back on the chair Put me back on the chair Put me back on the chair!" I repeated and Shigure laughed at me  
"You aren't aloud to sit down unless you are tired or we are descending."  
"WAIT DESCENDING?!" I asked panic feeling my eyes  
"Yeah, what do you expect the jet to do?Stay up in the air forever?" Kyo asked me and I glared at him  
"I would rather swim with electric eels then be up in the sky!" I stated  
"You're up in the air."  
"YEAH BUT YOU'RE HOLDING ME!" I yelled and Kyo sighed  
"Don't worry Kileana, there only about 12 planes crashes once ever 2 years." Yuki told me  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?!"  
(Le time skip to 3 hours later~!)  
I woke up to be on top of someone, oh yeah.I fell asleep on Kyo... WOAH DEJA VUE!I looked around to see everyone else sleeping away and I mentally 'awwed' when I saw Amaya curled up into Momiji's side.I looked over at Yui and Haru to see Yui with a Manga book covering her face and Haru leaning his head on her shoulder.SO cute!Then there is Sakurai and Shigure... Sakurai completely comfortable in her seat sleeping with her legs on top of Shigure's shoulder and Shigure in a awkward position.I tried not to laugh and succeeded.I laid my head back down on Kyo's chest which was slowly moving up and down.I smiled to myself before falling back asleep.  
(Le time skip to 2 hours later~!)  
Kyo's POV  
I woke up and blinked a few times to get used to the lighting to see everyone else awake and doing their own thing.Amaya and Momiji playing with a DS, Sakurai reading a book while playing chess with Shigure, and was winning, Tohru looking out the window, Yuki reading the news paper, Yui reading Manga while Haru watched her.I looked down to see Kileana sleeping peacefully on top of me.I was surprised to not even see awake and up, but I guess she did stay up late last night studying S.A.T'S for college.I frowned now realizing that this was our last school term.Then again, I was both happy and sad, happy because I didn't have to deal with teachers anymore, sad because we actually made pretty cool memories there.I shook my head and settled to stoke Kileana's hair.I kissed her head before looking out the window, waiting for us to arrive at America.  
  
To Be continued


	63. SILENCE, I KILL YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really into Jeff Dunham back then. -Golden

Kileana's POV  
I was shaken awake which I refused to get up.I grumbled 'five more minutes' when I felt lips on mine.I jolted awake and jumped off of the culprit.I glared at Kyo before gagging  
"OMG MORNING BREATH!" I gagged and started coughing.Amaya started laughing at this and I glared at her  
"What?You refused to get up." Kyo told me innocently and I glared at him coldly  
"Yeah sure, you just wanted to suffocate me with your morning breath." I stated pouting a little.We got our bags and piled off of the jet and walked towards the LIMOUSINE?!  
"Wat?" I asked confused  
"Thank Hatori." Shigure told me patting my back.We piled into it, me having to sit on Kyo's lap because Sakurai decided to take 3 whole seats to herself so she could take a nap.I didn't mind sitting on Kyo's lap I was somewhat used to it but-  
"You guys are so cute together!" Yui swooned and I made a disgusted face.Yep, my best friend was swooning over me and Kyo.I sighed and looked out the window and watch as houses went by.We soon stopped in front of a hotel in NYC?I think it was called.The door opened and we began piling out, along with our luggage.Sakurai refused to get up  
"Sakurai, you have to get up." Shigure tried to convince  
"But I don't want to!" I heard Sakurai whine in the limo  
"Don't make me come in there!" Shigure warned but didn't even sound threatening.Shigure sighed before climbing back into the limo.A evil glint appeared in my eye and Yui looked at me in horror  
"You wouldn't dare." Yui said and I smirked.Sakurai has rubbed off on me.I closed the door and pounded on top of limo and it took off.Sakurai and Shigure's arguing being heard as they drove away  
"Why did you do that?" Momiji asked me  
"They had to get together sometime." I stated.Kyo smirked at my evilness before kissing my head.We walked into the lobby and immediately I felt karma take it's course...

"Ello~!"

Golden.

Son of a nutcracker.

We all paled when we saw the blonde stand in front of us with a grin plastered across her face.We all knew that she may look like a happy go lucky person but she's as evil as evil can get.Worse than Sakurai I hate to admit  
"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked her remembering last time what happened when we crossed paths  
"Taking vacation duh, I'm a writer so I deserve a much needed vacation." Golden stated and skipped towards the desk to see the receptionist.Sakurai and Shigure came through the doors and immediately glared at us  
"What?" We asked innocently  
"You know wh-"  
"Hi doggie and wolfie!" Sakurai was glomped by Golden.They crashed onto the floor and Sakurai groaned in annoyance  
"Oh great, just great, exactly what I needed." Sakurai said sarcastically which luckily Golden didn't catch the sarcasism in her voice  
"This is going to be so much fun!Oh there will be swimming, games, food, walking, animals, people, arcade games, water parks, amusement rides-"  
"Okay, okay, we get it, it's going to be 'fun'." Kyo used air quotes and Golden glared at him  
"Of course it's going to be fun!It's a vacation for christ sake!" We eventually got our rooms keys and was lucky enough to be on separate floors from Golden.Golden is a good person at heart but she can be annoying at times (I like how I admitted that XD).I shared a room with Kyo, Yui, and Haru since Shigure trusted us enough to sleep in the same room as each other.I checked the time and immediately groaned  
"It's 1:00 AM OMG!" I jumped onto the bed and snuggled into the soft sheets  
"You do realize you need to get dressed into your pj's right?" Haru asked me and I glared at him.Woah, deja vue (Remember when she reunited with everyone she kept on glaring at them?).Kyo grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder, me being half asleep didn't bother fighting.He grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom.He placed me down on the sink and took off my shoes and socks before leaving me there to change into my pajamas.Once I was dressed I groggily walked into the room and face planted on top of the bed I was going to sleep on with Kyo.Yui sighed before helping me get under the covers before walking into the bathroom so she could get changed.Once everyone was changed we all went to bed.Kyo climbed in beside me and kissed my hair before he started snoring.After a few minutes the boys were both asleep and I was on the verge of falling asleep until-

"SILENCE, I KILL YOU!"

To Be continued


	64. Amusement Park Fun!

Kileana's POV  
"Come on now!I NEED ICE CREAM NOT WANT NEEEEEEDDDD!" Yui yelled and I laughed at her silently.Yui ran and jumped on Haru's back from behind.Haru staggered a little bit but restrained himself from falling over.He adjusted Yui so she won't fall off his back and continued on walking.We were at what I think is called Disney Land (I have never been to Disney Land so I don't know any of the names of the rides there.SO I made them up!That fine with you?) and is a Amusement Park.Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru were exploring LA while me, Yui, Haru, Kyo, Amaya, and Momiji are at Disney Land.Since, Yui and Momiji wanted to go on rides.Me and Kyo are just here for the food by the way.Yui squealed happily and pointed towards a roller coaster ride called 'Tycoon'  
"Can we go on it?PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!" Yui asked and Momiji nodded in agreement happily along with Amaya who was chewing gum  
"Sure." Haru said and we walked towards the line that wasn't long at all, mostly a medium length  
"Okay.Are you guys gonna get on with us?" Amaya asked me and Kyo.Kyo shook his head  
"Nah, we are gonna check out the other rides." Kyo stated and Amaya nodded  
"We will meet you guys at the food court!" Yui yelled at us when she was hopping off of Haru's back.I nodded along with Kyo and we left to check out the rest of the place.Silence became on us but it was a comfortable silence, the people around us were having fun and kids were winning prizes from the booths of mini games.I softly smiled at their happiness which soon faltered.Kyo noticed my quietness  
"You okay?" He asked while stopping.I stopped and nodded at him, glancing over at the happy kids  
"What is wrong?" He asked me concerned  
"Nothing is wrong, just that... Why did we have to deal with..." I trailed off and he got what I was hinting at  
"I don't know Kile... I don't know." He kissed my fore head  
"What else is bothering you?" He asked me and I sighed  
"Don't worry about it, it's stupid." I told him and forced a smile  
"Okay." He said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to his side.He didn't believe me but didn't pressure me any further.As we walked a lot of people who were managing the mini game booths yelled for us to try out their games which we just ignore.It seemed rude but we weren't in the mood for playing games.We just walked around enjoying each others company.We came to a ferris wheel and Kyo looked down at me  
"Do you want to go on it?" He asked me   
"I guess." I shrugged and he sighed before we walked towards it and stepped in line.We waited for about 10 minutes until we were aloud on.I stepped on the thing first then Kyo.The worker fastened us in and we moved up a bit so they could put more people on the wheel.We waited then we started moving up and continued moving up.My eyes widened when I was a cloud come into view  
"Kyo look!" I pointed at the cloud that was a few feet in front of us.I reached out to try and touch it when we stopped suddenly.I yelped out in surprise and Kyo chuckled at me.I glared at him  
"What's so funny?" I asked him and he pointed at the cloud.I looked at it to see it shaped as a derpy fox.I glared at him and he put his hands up in defense.I sighed and sat back in my seat  
"We are gonna be here for a while." I stated and he nodded  
"Enjoying yourself?" He asked me and I nodded  
"Yep.You?" I asked him  
"Somewhat." I stared at him  
"You were thinking about Akito weren't you?" I asked him and he groaned  
"How can you read me like a open book?" He asked and I shrugged  
"So what's the problem?" I asked him  
"Just, I have a bad feeling every time I'm around him and keep thinking about what would of had happened if you didn't vanish." He stated glancing at me  
"I don't know Kyo, I don't know.But what matters now is that I'm here now." I rested my hand on top of his.He looked at me and I smiled at him.

To Be continued


	65. Shikurai Moments

Shigure's POV (We have once again entered the mind of a pervert!)  
Me and Sakurai walked around the place, Yuki and Tohru went to go get something to eat while me and Sakurai walked around LA to get used to the place since we are staying here for 4 days.I have had a crush on Sakurai for quite a while now but haven't gotten the courage to actually say anything to her (I changed Sakurai's age to 20 since I think it would be pretty weird and pedophilic for them to get together and stuff, hopefully you guys will understand!).Sakurai stopped and I looked at her confused  
"Can we go to the book store?" She asked me.I smiled down at her  
"Yes we can." She fist pumped the air before running towards the book store.I smiled at her retreating form before following after her.I found her in the Mystery section of the store on a chair, that was pushed into a corner, with books surrounding her  
"Enjoying yourself?" She shushed me  
"Quiet, I'm getting to the good part." She told me with a death glare before returning to her book.I rolled my eyes at her  
"We have to leave soon, Sakurai." I told her after she finished her 4th book  
"Nah, you can just leave me here I will be fine." She waved me off and I sighed scratching the back my neck  
"I'm not leaving until you're by my side." I told her and she looked at me with a raised eye brow  
"Uh huh, yeah sure, good luck with that." She told me and I sighed again before walking over to her.I grabbed the book out of her hand and placed it on the shelf next to her  
"What the hell are you doing?!" She asked me outraged.I grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat, she collided with my chest and I picked her up, carrying her bridal style  
"Shigure!Put me down!" She yelled at me thrashing violently.I walked towards the front doors and smiled at the cashier  
"Have a nice day~!" I told the cashier who restrained herself from laughing at the sight in front of her.Sakurai was still thrashing around in my arms, trying to get out of my death grip which didn't work.As people walked by us they didn't care about what was happening and just shrugged it off.Sakurai stopped thrashing then bit my arm when we were getting closer to the hotel.I yelped out in pain and saw her draw blood  
"Put me down Shigure!" She ordered me showing her fangs at me  
"I will not, and you know it isn't nice to bite." I told her and she glared at me  
"And you know it isn't nice to interfere with my book!" She went to bite my arm again but I stopped her by dropping her to the ground and walking off  
"What the hell was that for mutt?!" I heard Sakurai ask me in fury as I walked away  
"For being a bitch, and not the good kind." I looked back at her to see her eyes turn blood red  
"WHY YOU!" She ran towards me with her fist raised (Before I continue on, I want to explain that the word I just used isn't for a bad purpose, it was used because Sakurai is a female dog and Shigure thought it was clever to use that word against her.Sorry if you didn't see that coming!).Her fist was inches away from my face when she stopped suddenly.She looked up at me with TEARS IN HER EYES OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG WHAT DO I DO?!HELP!HELP!HELP!HELP!!!!!She slowly brought her arm down to her side and looked at me with mixed emotions, fury, anger, sadness, and regret.Before I could understand what was happening she punched me in the chest.Hard but not as hard that would actually blow me away like she usually does with Kyo when they spar with each other  
"Shut up!I didn't choose this life Shigure!I never did, I hate this curse more than anything and want it to just go away!" I stared at her wide eyed in shock  
" Sakurai-"  
"Sakura." What?She looked up at me  
"I lied to you about my name, I lied to everyone about my name, my real name is Sakura Flake, I'm the daughter of Hiroshi Flake and Lenora Flake." My jaw dropped to the ground recognizing those names  
"Why did you lie?" I asked her unsure of my self  
"Because, I knew you would send me back to my parent's mansion without hesitation.They hate me because I have this curse.The curse of the white wolf, and well... Amaya is my cousin, she is the curse of the white dragon, she doesn't know we are related because her mother died giving birth to her 14 years ago and her father disowned her when she was 5 months old.The Sayuri family took her in then sent her off when she was old enough to take care of herself.There is alot you don't know about is Shigure, you know nothing.So don't you even dare go and call me names that I never chose to become." She started to walk away until my reflexes reacted.I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into me.I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.After a few seconds she hugged me back.

To Be continued


	66. AMAIJI CUTENESS OVERLOAD!

Amaya's POV  
"Can me and Amaya go to the water park?!" Momiji asked Yui and Haru excitedly.I skipped around a man who was dressed up as a muffin man  
"That sounds fun!But you two better be careful or else I will have a fit!" Yui told Momiji in a warning tone.Momiji nodded and grabbed my hand causing me to faintly blush  
"Oh and Amaya, when a man asks you if you want candy, do NOT go over to him!" Yui warned me and I nodded confused a little bit.But a man with candy means free candy! (Me: *face palms*) apparently I said this out loud  
"Unless you want to get kidnapped." Yui told me and I slowly nodded, embarrassed at what I just said without thinking.Momiji dragged me to the changing rooms for the water park.We went our separate ways to change out of our normal clothes and into a our bathing suits.I stripped then slipped my bathing suit on.It's a one piece and is blue with a little ruffle at the top.I grabbed my clothes and towel before slipping my sandals back on.I opened the door and walked out to see Momiji standing there, waiting for me with a wide smile on his face  
"Come on let's get swimming!" Momiji yelled fist pumping the air cutely.I cheered and we ran towards the pool, throwing our stuff on a random chair.We were about to jump in when a woman stopped us  
"How old are you two?" She asked us suspiciously  
"Why?" We asked her confused of why she wanted to know  
"This pool is for 12 and up, not 12 and below." We both growled at her which was not normal for us  
"I'm 15!" Momiji told her with his arms crossed.The woman scoffed that I now noticed she was the life guard  
"Prove it." She spat at us checking her nails.Momiji started to argue with her while I thought of a plan then a idea popped into my head.Not most under 12 kids know about this  
"Sperm." Momiji coughed involuntarily when he heard me say that.He stared at me in shock  
"Egg." I said and the life guard stared at me  
"Who the hell are your parents?!" This made both of us freeze.I didn't have any parents, Momiji's mom doesn't even remember him, and his Dad could care less about him.The life guard smirked at us while I gritted my teeth at her  
"Proves my point, now get out!" She ordered us until we heard someone stomping towards us  
"Hey lady!THEY ARE BOTH FREAKEN PAST 12 YEARS OLD!" Me and Momiji jumped and turned around to see Yui looking mad  
"How so?BECAUSE THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE IT SHORTY!" Yui growled venomously at her  
"I'm warning you, miss prissy, if you don't let them freaken swim I will have no choice but to bring out the big guns." Yui told her, her eyes turning into slits.I gulped nervously and Momiji grabbed my hand, lightly squeezing it for comfort.'Miss Prissy' smirked at her  
"What big guns?I don't see an-"  
"Let them swim." Me, Momiji, and Yui instantly froze when we heard Black Haru (Once again, that sounds bad XD) speak  
"Make me rockstar wanna be." I saw Black Haru smirk at her evilly before walking over to her and whispered something into her ear, and from the look on her face, I knew it wasn't good.She slowly nodded before turning towards us  
"Swim." She told us before running off somewhere else.No one around us didn't even bother to see what was going on and just went back to what they were originally doing.Black Haru turned towards us  
"You heard her, go swim you two." He told us.Me and Momiji immediately jumped into the pool, holding on each other tightly.After swimming for a while Yui and Haru left, who was thankfully back to normal and immediately started apologizing to Yui for scaring her which me and Momiji thought it was cute and sighed dreamily at the both of them when he was apologizing to her.Me and Momiji had a splash war, both of us giggling insanely.After a while we got out and dried our selves off.We changed in the changing rooms and started to walk around the park, looking for the others, as in the food court where they said we will meet up at the end of the day.I glanced over at Momiji to see him faintly blushing about something  
"Are you okay?Your face is red." I asked him and he snapped out of his daze  
"I-I'm okay!" He told me and I stared at him confused before placing my hand on his fore head to check his temperature  
"Your burning up, do you want to go and lay down for a little bit?" I asked him and without letting him answer, I dragged him over to a empty bouncy house.I climbed in, pulling him along with me.I made him lay down and I started playing nurse.I searched through my little bag and found a water bottle.I grabbed it and opened it up.I searched through my bag for something to place on his fore head but found nothing.I pondered for a moment before ripping a piece of my skirt off, shocking my best friend  
"What are you doing?" He asked me.I didn't answer him and instead placed the wet cloth on his fore head  
"Taking care you silly!You aren't feeling well so it's my job to help you!" I stated smiling down at him.I saw his face get to a darker shade of red  
"Omg!Are you getting worse?Ummmm what would Tohru do?What would Yui, and Kileana do?" I started panicking but froze when he kissed my cheek.My face felt hot like flames in a secluded fire place  
"Now your face is red!" Momiji stated and I blushed darker  
"No it's not!" I stated and covered my face with my hands while he laughed at me.After we stopped playing nurse we eventually got to the food court.

To Be continued


	67. FOOD FIGHT ENDING

Kileana's POV (I wanted to do a chapter for both Yui, Haru, along with Yuki and Tohru but I don't have the time so probably those will be bonus chapters!)  
Me and Kyo sat down at a round table at the food court and chatted a little bit, soon Kyo left to get us food while I scrolled down my phone on social media, ya know because I don't really use it and barely have any time for it, so might as well do it now.I stopped when I saw a picture of me posted by someone else.I tapped on the link and it brought me to a website called 'Quotev', I furrowed my brows and began reading the character introduction.My eyes widened then I looked at the author of who wrote it, Golden, you son of a gun.A smile broke out on my face and I began reading the first chapter.I wondered how she knew about everything up to the point of the first comedy chapter she called it when she wasn't even there.Kyo sat down next to me a few minutes later with a tray of food.He peered over my shoulder and furrowed his brows like I did moments ago  
"Golden actually made a story about me and everyone else." I stated and he groaned  
"Since when did she become a writer?"  
"Precisely 11 months ago Kyo." We jumped out of our skin when we heard the devil itself speak  
"Golden, you scared us, what are you doing here?"  
"I have to take a break sometime idiots." She poked my nose childishly and Kyo rolled his eye at her  
"How did you even know all about this?" She pondered for a moment then whispered  
"Because I can, and shall Sohmas, see ya!" She yelled, her demeanor changing completely from seriousness to happy go lucky  
"I will never figure that woman out." Kyo stated and I nodded in agreement.Soon everyone else came and ordered their food, we chatter while eating our food, Amaya and Momiji were telling us about how a mean lady wouldn't them swim in a pool at the water park here but Haru stepped in and immediately started apologizing to Yui about showing her his dark side, as they told us this he turned bright red having us laugh at his embarrassment.A tomato was thrown at the back of Kyo's head, catching us off guard.We all turned to see Golden holding tomatoes in her hands with a sly grin plastered on her face  
"FOOOOOOODDDDD FIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHHHTTTT!" Golden screamed at the top of her lungs having me cringe at how loud she was.We stated throwing food at anybody who threw food at us, especially each other, soon we were kicked out of the food court and we went back to the hotel to clean up, lounging the streets covered in stains from the food fight.We all showered, taking turns not together you dirty minded people, and decided to head to bed since it was getting close to midnight.I tied my hair up in a pony tail,my hair slightly damp from the shower, I laid down on the bed, my head connecting with the soft pillow.I heard everyone mumble good night's to each other except me since I was too tired to say good night to them.I felt the space beside me on the bed lower down, meaning Kyo was getting in the bed beside me.He wrapped his arms around me, my back pressed against his chest.I smiled to myself before falling into a dream.  
  
 _Do not get too close, or your loved ones will be gone, forever, slipping from your finger tips like a distant memory._  
  
 ** _I am The FoxGirl, Kileana Asa Sohma, and I will NOT let that happen to them._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The FoxGirl ran for a good 2 years, at the end of the last chapter being posted, it had 115 people who had added it to their library on Quotev. The number has increased by a 300 since then. Standing at 498 people. I went through two laptops during the writing of this fanfic, the one I finished it on is currently the one I am writing this note on right now.  
> This story may not be the best out of my fanfics, but the journey you can see through how much I improved when it came to writing is what really hits me. And also just how much I made myself the center of attention in the A/Ns (I didn't include them on here, but they are still there on Quotev and WattPad), plus when I did the comedy chapters for whatever reason I have no idea.  
> Thank you all for reading The FoxGirl! Enjoy my other works as I slowly put the rest of them up for you all to enjoy! -Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I copied this off of Quotev of my story the FoxGirl!I hope you guys enjoy it and don't worry my writing style will become better as we go on! -Golden
> 
> (Future Golden, as in 2019 Golden. It will get better, slowlyyyyy.)


End file.
